When Lizzy Met Darcy
by Sophie Austen
Summary: Modern:Formidable Lizzy works for prestigious law firm in her Uni break, but after colliding with Will Darcy a conceited prick, news of the big boss coming to town&seeing the last person she wanted at uni,she finds the course of love never runs smoothly
1. Clash of Will

(A/N: OK so I've been wanting to do this for a while and am really excited to get into it. I know the title isn't brilliant, but I'm working on it.

Expect to see a lot of Lizzy/Darcy clashes throughout the fic as well as cute/awkward moments :) Pride and Prejudice is my favourite book (apart from Harry Potter, but it seems weird to see the two next to each other!) and I absolutely adore it, so go easy on me. I've already wrote one other P&P fic, but it was a crossover with other Jane Austen books and it was just a one shot: Jane Austen at Pemberly. (Shameless advertising, I know!)

Please review with any comments :) )

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, or any of the characters in it, Jane Austen does.

Chapter 1-Clash

Ah, the bliss of sleep, heavenly peace... I snuggled into my duvet, so it was wrapped around my whole body like a cocoon.

"Oy Kitty! I told you! He's mine, hands off!"

Or not. The shrill sound of my _dearest_ sister Lydia's voice echoed off the walls, like a siren. Bloody bugger. I nestled further down under the covers, putting my head under.

"OMG how can you say that? I saw him first! I pointed him out! You always steal my things!"

_Good morning_ Kitty. Urgh. I heard someone moving around in the room, as I put my head underneath my pillow, banging my head off the mattress.

"Lizzy?" a soft voice interrupted my masochism. Jane. There was a welcome voice.

Didn't mean I was going to answer though. I stopped frozen, breathing heavily, as if I were in deep sleep.

"Lizzy," Jane chided, laughing. I felt the bed dip slightly, as she came and sat down on, "I know you're awake. And I'm just going to warn you that mum isn't in a good mood."

Aw Jane, how innocent you are, mum isn't in a good mood, _period._ I moaned and turned over.

"Lizzy," she warned, in a mocking voice. Uh oh. I knew that voice. Her hands descended on my sides in a second, tickling the life out of me.

"Oh God Jane no! I'm up!" I shot out of bed like a rocket, shielding myself, with my arms.

Jane laughed, "You can't pretend with me Lizzy. By the way, I would get yourself down there quickly, mum's about to have an aneurysm."

I groaned and flopped back down onto the bed, "No Jane! No! She is the most idiotic woman I have met in my entire existence!"

Jane just laughed and wandered out of the room. Thanks a bunch, pal. Half sleep walking, hair like a rat's nest and probably looking like a zombie, I got up and stomped out of the room, only to walk into a fully fledged war zone.

"You were always jealous of me! Remember that bag I got last month? I wonder how that mysteriously disappeared," Lydia chased a sobbing Kitty down the stairs.

Ugh, some things never change. I rubbed my eyes, yawning and walked sluggishly down the stairs.

I was greeted by the friendly face of my father, "Morning Liz-bear," he smiled in amusement. Oh God, what has Mum done now?

"Morning dad. What's the latest cause for uproar?"

He laughed, "Well, it appears Lydia is going out with someone whom Kitty believes she's already staked a claim on, apparently 'Stacey,' completely agrees, but 'Stacey doesn't know shit' and Lydia is angry on the grounds that Kitty stole her bag...but Mrs Bennett declares he _was_ indeed Lydia's all along and she herself, is rather excited for an upcoming benefit your law firm is having-which I believe you and Jane are attending- and is on her way to see Lorraine Lucas, to brag all about it," he said drily pausing for breath, "Oh, and Mariah Lucas has the latest Blackberry, which has a quicker connection to Facebook. But apart from that, nothing at all."

Lizzy smirked, "Just the usual then," before wandering into the kitchen.

"Oooh Jane," her mother was in raptures towards Jane, "Which dress shall you wear? The pink one with the ruffles? No? No I didn't think so either...Oooh!The pale blue silk one! With with the matching shoes? Ooooh!" she jumped up clapping her hands together.

Mad woman.

Jane looked rather awkward and uncomfortable, "Well, I'll see," she said politely.

Dearest Jane, that's what you get for being Mummy's favourite. I went to sit down at my normal seat and get the cornflakes, but Lydia had them.

"Lydia, give me the cornflakes," I said impatiently.

She ignored me and carried on fighting with Kitty over the table, "That is unreal and you know it! Technically, he looked at me first, which means he checked me out first!"

Oh dear God and so it starts. Dad just sat down at the head of the table and hid behind his newspaper and mum was too busy bumbling around the kitchen to care.  
"But Stacey said that he was winking at me!" Kitty whined.

"Stacey doesn't know shit! I saw him first, so he's mine!" Lydia screamed.

"Lydia give me the Cornflakes!" I demanded, trying to snatch them off her, but she pulled them back.

Jane came and sat beside me, offering me a comforting smile. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, with soft curls, framing her face. Her baby blue eyes looked at me warmly, as she squeezed my hand. Ah, Jane always was the beauty of the family.

I squeezed her hand back and smiled.

"Jesus Christ Kitty get over it there's plenty of fish in the sea!" Lydia screamed, her face pink with fury.

"No! I wanted Ethan! And you stole him from me! Mum tell her!" Kitty looked towards my my mother, but she wasn't paying attention, she was on the phone with Lorraine Lucas, going on about the benefit.

"See! Nobody cares, so shut your face!" Lydia exclaimed smugly.

"You, you,you evil...cow!" Kitty cried.

"How dare yo-"

"That is enough!" I finally stood up, my chair scraping behind me. What can I say, they make me insane, "I have had it up to here with your constant moaning! Nobody gives a damn about bloody Ethan, for God's sake, Lydia stop screaming and Kitty stop crying, it's only eight o'clock in the fucking morning, so shut the hell up!" and with that, I snatched the cornflakes out of a stunned Lydia's hands, sat down and poured them.

No body moved, even dad had lowered his paper, so I just started to whistle, pouring some milk in my cereal.

"Elizabeth Bennett! Stop that disgraceful language! I will not stand for it!" Mum screeched. But then she went back to her conversation with Lorraine and people gradually started to talk again.

I could have sworn dad gave me a wink before he started to read his paper again.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," I sighed, eating my cornflakes.

Jane laughed, "Yes, quite a little show you put on little sister."

"Why thank you Janie," I took a mock bow, "One tries one's best."

"We're off out," Lydia announced and my mouth opened in amazement as the two girls who had been fighting two seconds ago, got up and started talking about Mariah Lucas' new blackberry.

Jane closed my mouth and laughed at my expression, "They are peculiar aren't they."

"Without a doubt," I replied, "And eww, are they going out like that?" I crinkled my nose as I saw what they were wearing. They were both wearing the shortest skirts I'd ever seen, with low cut strappy tops and obscene makeup.

"I know," Jane shook her head, "They'll learn."

"Oh Lydia my dear!" mum called, running off after them, "Will you be at at the Lucas' this afternoon?"

I swear my mother is the biggest idiot. She is the most ostentatious, loud, bumbling fool, and the most embarrassing mother.

"Father," Mary finally spoke up from the bottom of the table. Jeez, I swear you don't even notice her until she speaks, she almost gave me a heart palpitation there.

She put down her book-something or other about flies-and pushed her glasses onto her nose, "May me and Cynthia go down to Plessey Woods this afternoon, I've heard there's some amazing Fruit Flies down there," she asked solemnly.

Yup, all of the women in this family are mad. Like maaaaaaad. Well, apart from me and Jane. No, on second thoughts, just Jane.

"You may. Just be back by seven," dad replied, without lowering his paper.

After she left the room, he said drily, "I wouldn't be surprised if I lived with three of the silliest girls in England," and then turned the page.

I tried to smother my laughter, but really, he had a point. He smirked at me from behind his paper.

"Hey Lizzy, I need to go out and get a few things in Meryton, aren't you supposed to be meeting Charlotte in like fifteen minutes?"

I looked down at my fluffy dressing gown and my tangled hair, "So I am. Shit. It's going to take me ages to get into London!"

"I'm sure Charlotte will understand," Jane smiled warmly.

"Like hell she will," I replied.

…...

I strode down the street as quickly as I could, my messenger bag slung over my shoulder and the wind blowing wisps of hair out of my rushed bun into my face.

"God's sake," I cursed, I was so bloody late. I was beyond late. Charlotte was going to castrate me when I finally got there.

The buzz of conversation and traffic could be heard as I got off the tube and emerged onto Oxford street. Swarms of people came in and out of the shops, as I made my way through the crowds.

I kept my face down as I scrolled frantically down my phone for Charlotte's number. Shit, I am so late. She's probably going to call the godfather and I'll wake up tomorrow with my prize horse's head in my bed. Well, except that I don't have a prize horse. Or any horse. Maybe my dog...No not Brinkley! Yeah, I know I loved the dog off You've Got Mail.

In order to save the life of my dearest Brinkley, I fished around in my bag, frantically looking for my iPhone. When I finally found it I dialled Charlotte's mobile.

"Damn," I muttered as it went straight to voice mail, "Charlotte, this is me, Lizzy. Don't kill me, but I'm running kind of late. The house was hectic; you know the usual, Mum and her nerves and the twins permanently whining like someone's pissed in their cereal. Anyway, I'll see you in abou-" I was suddenly cut off mid sentence, when I bumped into a solid wall. The impact of the hard form, sent me sprawling to the cold pavement, arms and legs flailing. My messenger bag slipped off my shoulder and all of my paperwork and books fell out.

"Shit," I cursed, dusting myself off and grabbing all of my books and papers that had fallen on the floor. I heard muffled cursing from in front of me and I looked up to see a tall, well built man in a formal suit. When I say man, he looked about twenty, twenty one. He was balancing a briefcase and a coffee in one hand with his head bent down whilst he tried to wipe off wet coffee off his shirt. I must have bumped into him. Just my luck, he was good looking too. Like hot. He had short charcoal black hair, that had a few curls in it and he had a tanned complexion. He was the tall, dark and handsome sort. My type. And I'd just spilt his coffee on him. Yay!

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, advancing towards him, trying to dab his suit jacket.

But instead, he just stepped away from me like I had the plague and his face snapped up to look at mine.

For a moment I just froze still. I tried to get myself to break out of my trance but I had not the faintest bit of control over my body. No co-ordination. He had the most piercing dark blue eyes I had seen. What startled me most was the look of thunder on his face as his eyebrows knitted together and he glared up at me. Oh God. It was like a movie moment, there would be music from jaws coming one right now... Duh, da, duh, da

"Well perhaps if you'd been looking where you were going you wouldn't be so sorry! Christ sake, you've got eyes, so use them!" he yelled.

My jaw dropped at his audacity to yell at me, when it was just as much himself as well as me. Tosser. I take back all I said about him. He wasn't handsome. He wasn't well built. He didn't have the most amazing eyes...At all. No. Well maybe a little bit. Just an incy wincy litt- oh who am I kidding, he's bloody gorgeous!

"Well don't just stand there! You aren't deaf as well as blind are you? Step aside!" he yelled again.

At this point, I'd sufficiently recovered from my state of shock and my face morphed into an angry one. I'll show him, bloody prat. Just who the hell did he think he was?

"Oh and this was all of my fault? Of course! Forgive me your liege, I bow down before your wisdom! Maybe if you'd been a little more on the ball yourself, we wouldn't be in this situation! So why don't you step aside you arrogant prick!" and with that finally scathing remark, I am pleased to say I grabbed my bag and stormed off.

Man, I love dramatic departures, that would teach that arse hole to speak to me like that! Prick. I'd only walked a few paces when I opened my bag to get my papers out of my bag, before I remembered they'd fallen on the floor before. Well, shit. Now I was going to have to go back. Time to face the music.

I turned reluctantly on my heel, a scowl on my face and marched back over to the scene of the crime where Mr. Arse-Faced-Yet-Annoyingly-Fit-Guy was standing, with his iPhone.

He looked up in surprise when he saw me.

I glared at him and sniffed, "Forgot my papers."

I quickly bent down and gathered them back up again. When I looked up again, Mr. Arse-Faced-Yet-Annoyingly-Fit-Guy was smirking smugly. Boy how I wanted to punch that smug smile off his face.

"Well, that was quick," he smirked.

"You know what else is quick?" I asked sarcastically, "My right hook. So if I were you, I would crawl back into your hole of shittiness and wallow in your self pity, that you had the misfortune of some girl bump into you!" I quipped.

He looked at me stunned and his blue eyes locked with mine, temporarily mesmorizing me. Damn his hotness. I desperately wanted to leave because I knew Charlotte was going to shit kick me if I didn't get there soon, but he was standing in the goddamn way, gawking like a fish out of water.

"Are you deaf as well as blind? Step aside!" I threw his words back at him in fury, before pushing past him and storming away from him.

I held my head up with dignity. Well done Liz-bear, you just successfully reduced his intellect and ego to 0%. Suddenly, my mobile vibrated in my pocket and the sounds of "Barbie Girl," pierced through my senses. Damn, I keep meaning to change that ringtone, Lydia set it up when I wasn't looking and I kept forgetting to change it. I looked at the caller ID. Charlotte.

"Hey Charlotte," I answered breezily, preparing myself for the onslaught I knew was coming my way.

"Lizzy where the fuck are you?" Charlotte growled, "I've been sitting by myself in Starbucks for fifteen minutes, looking like a right tit! I look like I've been stood up for a date or something and there's these girls sitting in the corner judging me. JUDGEING ME Lizzie, do you hear me? So if you don't get your puny arse down here in the next thirty seconds-"

"Wait-Char I'm jus-"

"Thirty seconds! Other whilst I'll punch you so hard, you won't know left from right," and with that, the evil cow hung up on me.

Ten minutes later-not thirty seconds- I approached Regents Street and found my way into Starbucks, pushing the glass door open and searching for a mousy brown head.

"Lizzy!" a bright voice chirped from, the corner of the room.

I looked to see Charlotte waving from the corner, a mad smile on her face. Wow, that girl has freaking bipolar, or schizophrenia, or whatever.

"Charlotte," I greeted her in a daze, as she came over and grabbed me in a huge hug.

"Oh Lizzy, I feel, like I haven't seen you in ages," she squeaked. OK, this is so unlike her. Where was the mad cow that was screaming down the phone at me a second ago?

Definitely bipolar. Aargh, argh, she's squeezing the life out of me.

"Char-Char-you're -I-I'm-choking-" I managed to gasp out.

"Ooh, sorry!" she said, pulling back and sitting down.

I sat down warily, "Char..."

"Yup," she sipped her coffee.

"Um-nothing," I looked down. Dear God, well that's Charlotte for you. Like a bat out of hell one moment and sweetness itself the next.

"So what was up with you before?" she asked.

"Huh? When?" I asked, taking a mouthful from her coffee.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, grabbing her coffee, "My coffee! Get your own Liz-bear!"

Aww, sorry Char, you'll get over it.

"When you came in," Charlotte took a mouthful of her coffee, "You looked like you'd seen your mother and Caroline Bingley in one person."

Now that is a scary thought. It would probably be a bumbling buffoon with a stick up it's arse. Ah, but where was I? Mr. Arse-Faced-Yet-Annoyingly-Fit-Guy. How he fills my heart with rage. Presumptuous bigot, "I'd spent ages filing the case notes and getting everything prepared and I was walking down Regent Street to meet you and I bumped into someone and my papers went everywhere. I apologized and when I looked up this guy starts yelling at me asking me if I'm blind. I was so stunned I didn't even say anything, and he was just like, are you deaf as well as blind? Step aside!"

"No way!" Charlotte's jaw dropped.

"Yes way!" I retorted indignantly.

"What did you say?"

"I stormed off. Not without giving him a piece of my mind though. Of course with my luck, I'd forgotten the papers that had fallen out of my bag and I had to go back and he was acting all smug. So I just lost it," I finished off, grabbing Charlotte's coffee. Blahhh, black coffee, who drinks that stuff? Luckily, she was too engrossed in the story to notice.

"Was he fit?" was the next thing she asked.

What? "What the hell? You're supposed to be defending my honour, not trying to mentally check him out!" I responded. Seriously, what is with this girl?

"Was he fit?" she asked again, her face completely deadpan.

Oh God, I was actually going to have to answer that wasn't I. I grimaced. I didn't like to admit it... "He was...alright."

"Oh my God he was gorgeous wasn't he!" she was practically jumping up and down in her chair.

"No Char-"

"I knew that's why you got so angry about it! You were just disappointed because he was hot!" she exclaimed.

"Well..." I trailed off, before deciding to cut to the chase, "Yeah he was hot." I conceded the point to her and took a mouthful of her coffee as payback.

"Hey! My coffee!" she frowned.

"Meh," I shrugged.

"So," Charlotte said after a while, "Last day before work."

"Oh God yeah," I moaned, putting my head into my hands, "And face the wrath of Miss Caroline Bitc-I mean Bingley."

Charlotte giggled.

I excused myself to go and get myself some coffee, a girl could only have so much black coffee. I'd been trying to put work to the back of my mind and have a quiet weekend, but of course Caroline sent me home a few new case files. Don't get me wrong, I love law and I still want to pursue it, but man, I don't think I can stand another day at Darcy International. I mean, the people are great, really nice, I love my boss Charlie, (ew not like that) but Caroline Bingley is a class A pill. Always walking on by with her snooty looks and bordering on slutty shirts, wearing enough make up to scare a hooker. Thank goodness it's only temporary. I study law at Oxford University of Austen and I've finished one term already, but I'm gaining experience at Darcy Corp until then.

"I'll just have a regular latte please," I said to the man as he came to the till. I paid him the money quickly, growing irritable without coffee. Everyone knows that I practically run on caffeine.

I fiddled around with my purse whilst I waited. Only a couple of weeks until next term of uni. I couldn't wait to see Emma and Anne. Me and Jane have been staying in contact with them and apparently Em's got this huge announcement to make. Mind you, knowing Emma, it's probably the newest Versace handbag's just come out. Yep, she's spoilt but we love her dearly.

"There you go Miss," the man came back, setting my perfect, caffeine induced coffee onto the counter.

Um, Miss? OK then, "Thanks," I said, practically grabbing it as soon as it hit the counter, almost spilling it in the process. The man just looked at me and raised is eyebrows at my eagerness. What, I love coffee, so sue me. Needless to say, if looks could kill, he'd be as dead as Sirius Black right now.

I walked back up to the table with my coffee and sat back down.

"I can't believe you and Jane are leaving in a few weeks! I'll be so lonely!" she did a puppy dog face, but kind of looked like she was constipated instead. I decided not to mention this.

"I know, I'll miss you to Char, but we can still e-mail each other," I responded, taking a sip of my coffee. Ahhh, oh my God, that is good.

I saw Charlotte waving her hand in front of my face saying, "Hello, Lizzy."

I broke out of my haze, "What?"

"You looked like you were in la la land," she replied with a laugh, "Oh no wait," she put her hands up, "It's your first coffee of the day isn't it!"

"What can I say Lucas, guilty as charged," I replied, smirking.

"It's funny how you get all doe-eyed over coffee," she teased.

I scowled, making her laugh.

…...

At about three o'clock, I got back home, towing a load of shopping bags with me. Yep, Charlotte had gone all out. Well, no OK, I had gone all out. Charlotte kept dragging me into the shops and I ended up buying two dresses and a new pair of black patent heels, about five inches high. Sheesh, when I was going to wear them , I have no idea, but Charlotte insisted that they looked great.

"Lizzie!" Jane exclaimed, as she came into the hallway, "You look like you've had fun," she teased.

"Don't even ask," I pouted, "I don't mind shopping like most other women, but Charlotte..." I trailed off shaking my head.

Jane laughed, "Here, give me a bag and I'll help you carry them upstairs."

I smiled gratefully and handed her a bag and together we both lugged them upstairs.

We collapsed back on my bed, once we dumped them in the corner of my room and laid back in companionable silence.

However all serenity was lost by the shrill cry of Fanny Bennett. She stepped through the door, "Hello girls, you haven't seen dear Lydia have you?"

"Oh, em, she and Kitty went out about an hour ago," Jane responded.

"Oh! They'll probably be getting new outfits for the Lucas' barbecue, next weekend!" she clapped her hands together with a giggle.

I swear the way she grinned gleefully, would scare any child. Her eyebrows were drawn on with eyeliner and she had a severe amount of blusher on and bright lipstick. Her strawberry blonde hair was piled into some sort of updo and she was wearing a dress, pinched in at the waist. Let's just say she was young once. Once. Altogether the image was rather formidable.

"Child, what are you staring at?" she asked me sternly.

"Nothing mother," I answered demurely, my hands in my lap, feigning innocence.

"Hmph," she frowning, before walking out of the room.

"So Janie," I asked with a smirk,"You looking forward to Thursday?"

Jane's eyes widened and she instantly schooled her face into one of ignorance, "Thursday? What is happening on Thursday?"

I grinned wider, "I don't know Janie dearest, you tell me."

If possible, her eyes widened further.

"Nothing to do with a certain Mr. Bingley?" I asked saucily.

She shook her head vehemently, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh, pity," I yawned, getting up casually, "I guess I'll just go give Charlotte his number after all!"

"No!" Jane bolted off the bed, "I mean-I-I..."she trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Goddmamn it," she cried, "Yes I'm excited for Thursday!"

"Hurrah!" I jumped up, "I was just kidding about giving his number to Charlotte, by the way!"

"Evil Lizzy," Jane shook her head, but I knew she was fighting a smile.

(A/N: So, how was the first chapter? Obviously, a lot more M rated language than my other fics, I hope no one thinks I've completely destroyed the character of Elizabeth. Oh and by the way lots of Elizabeth/Darcy, next chapter!

Please review!)


	2. Caroline Bingley and Other Animals

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, I was really pleasantly surprised, keep them coming please! I will be following the main template of P&P, with the original characters, like Collins and Wickham, but adding my own little twists. Hope you enjoy this chapter :))

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, or any of the characters in it, Jane Austen does.

Chapter 2-Caroline Bingley and Other Animals.

I was determined to be punctual, pristine and professional looking this morning. Yeah, apparently that meant getting up at six thirty am. Yep. Not my idea of a party. I straightened my hair, before putting it into a twist at the back of my head and putting on my skirt suit, which consisted of a navy pencil skirt, with a matching suit jacket and a crisp, pinstripe shirt. I had a couple of bites of some breakfast bar Jane's started to get. Needless to say, ugh. They were gross. That's the bad thing about living with Jane, she buys tonnes of healthy stuff, when I just want pizza.

But on the upside, she is my best friend and brings me back down to earth when I'm going crazy mental. Aww, now I'm going all mushy. I wipe a fake tear from my eye, laughing. Ah, I make myself laugh.

I don't think it was a surprise to anyone, that me and Jane left Longbourne, as soon as possible yesterday evening. We started renting an apartment in London last year, because Jane was still studying medicine in London University College and it was closer to Austen Uni, than Meryton. And most importantly, neither of us could live a day longer with mother and two and a half of the silliest girls in England. I say two and a half because Mary's not that bad. Just a little...funky.

"Jane I'm leaving!" I yelled, through the apartment, as I took a final bite of toast. Yes, less of that weird breakfast bar.

She popped her head around from the bathroom, "Oh! Bye Lizzy! Have a good day!" she ran out and gave me a big hug.

"Bye Janie," I smiled.

"Say hello to Charlie for me," her eyes silently pleaded with me not to tease her. So I didn't. "Oh, and what time do you get off for lunch? We could go to Willie's and get something to eat," she added brightly.

"You'll be like my get a way car when I finally kill Caroline," I teased, giving her one last hug, before leaving the apartment.

I got the lift down, before walking out of the foyer, and into the street. Luckily, there was a tube station, situated around the corner, so I didn't have to walk far. The roar of central London greeted me. It felt like I was home again. I'd missed the black taxis, red telephone boxes and grumpy drivers.

The tube journey was about fifteen minutes, and the station was only a minute from Darcy International. Boy oh boy, I thought, when I looked up at the imposing building. The glass doors were sliding open and closed, as men and women in suits walked in and out. I marched through the doors with my head held high and greeted a couple of people.

We filed into the lift, before a jovial, smiling man, quickly jogged in, his ginger hair, mussed up in a messy style.

"Sorry," he kept saying to people, as he squeezed in.

I rolled my eyes, once is enough Charlie.

"Hey! Lizzy!" he greeted me.

"Hello Mr Bingley," I replied.

He frowned, "You allowed me to call you Lizzy, I must ask that you call me Charlie. Besides, Mr Bingley sounds much too formal and stuffy doesn't it?" he smiled.

He told everyone to call him Charlie, and it was quite amusing, because to everybody else, we addressed them as Mr, Mrs, or Miss, and yet to Charlie-one of the executives-we were told to call him by his first name.

I nodded at him, "So how is the Riley case going? I heard that they couldn't even get him to speak. Not even to his lawyer."

He sighed, "I know, It'll be even harder to get him to talk in court."

The Riley case was the latest talk around the offices, as it had been going on for almost a year now, and someone as senior as Charlie was having to handle it.

"And we're sure that there is medical evidence incriminating Hunt, but we suspect it hasn't been released yet," he frowned.

"Yes, we were aware," I nodded, "We spent all of Friday, trying to get the medical papers, but we're just struggling to get the coroners report."

"Anyway," he said, his smile back in place, "How was your weekend?"

"Oh it was OK, me and Jane went back home for the weekend," I tried to hide how torturous it had been.

I mustn't have hid it well, because he chuckled, "Well, you're back with us now. Have a good day," he smiled again, before the doors clicked open and he walked out.

I got off at the next stop and made my way to the junior clerks office. I sighed, that was the thing with Charlie, he was so nice. No wonder he and Jane seemed to go gooey eyed for each other. It was probably a match made in heaven. If only Charlie would grow some balls and ask her out.

"Kathleen, I thought I told you I like more milk in my coffee! And, this isn't the skinny latte I asked for," I heard an annoyingly, familiar, nasal voice croon.

Caroline Bingley. Caroline Bitch Bingley. Caroline Bitchtastic Bingley. Ok, maybe I went a little far there. Jane says I've got to be careful, in case I call her that by an accident, but she laughs all the same, when I impersonate her. Jane's not the one who has to listen to her nasally, petulant voice all day.

I mean for God's sake, Kathleen looks like she's seen the devil herself. And what? All because Caroline doesn't have a skinny latte. Cow.

She's got a very angular face and she constantly looks like she's sucking in her cheekbones. She wears a lot of makeup and her auburn red hair is cut into a sleek bob. She would be quite pretty if her eyes weren't as cold as ice and if it weren't for the fact that to this day, I've never seen her smile. She only smiles condescendingly. I bet the only time she smiles is if she crushes a bug or runs over a kitten on a motorway.

"Good morning Miss Bingley," I announce my presence, in a sweet, demure voice. But Caro knows I'm being sarcastic. Only the trained eye can tell. It's like a silent stand off between us, as her cold eyes, narrow.

"Good morning _Eliza_," she replies. Ugh. She knows I hate to be called Eliza, "I've put the latest files which need to be sorted, onto your desk. I was going to do them myself, but there's been a bit of an emergency. I might send some more over there later."

Cow. Just because she's the executive's sister and she sweet talked him into giving her a senior post, she thinks she can just sit there and not lift one single, manicured finger.

"Oh, emergency?" I ask through gritted teeth.

Even Kathleen has noticed the tension between us now, as we look straight into the other's eyes. The poor girl keeps looking at one of us to the other.

But the spell is broken when Caroline breaks her gaze, and gets out her blackberry, "Yes, Poochy, my dearest little puppy has..." she breaks off as she puts her phone down and lets a little sob out, "...stomach ache and I'll have to be over at the vets to be with him. The firm has been very understanding, giving me time off at this very hard time," she nods tearfully.

Oh my God. What gets me the most about this, is the fact that she can say all of that shit with a straight face. Poochy is a tiny, white, fluffy poodle and my dog Brinkley happened to have stomach ache once and I know it isn't a big deal. _Very hard time my arse._

Caroline suddenly looks up and Kathleen looks at me warily. Shit, did I just say that out loud.

"Excuse me?" Caroline raises one eyebrow.

"Nothing," I fumble for words, before growing confident again and saying with my sugary sweetest smile, "I was just saying that, the pressure must be hard to bear, what with the _heavy workload_ and a _severely_ ill dog at this _very hard time_," I shake my head at the end, trying to suppress a smirk.

Caroline knows as well as I do that she does nothing but sit in her big office and talk on the phone.

She looks at me and sniffs, before saying, "Very well. You may resume your work Eliza."

I roll my eyes at her tone, but she doesn't see, as she turns on her six inch heels and catwalks over to her office, before slamming the door. A collective sigh can be heard as she disappears and everyone starts to talk again and relax. Yup, it's safe to say that she puts the fear of God into them.

"You alright Kathleen?" ask kindly.

"Yeah, Gosh she scares me," Kathleen replies and lets out a shaky laugh.

"Honey," I say sarcastically, "We all know she doesn't do anything in that office and secondly, so do the executives. The only reason she's here is because her brother is at the top. She knows she doesn't have any real power and if she puts one foot wrong, she'll be out on her arse."

After I've finished my little pep talk, I notice that the office has got really loud. There is a crowd of people around one woman as she excitedly gushes out some gossip. The office is abuzz with something, but I'm guessing it's just some meaningless crap, like usual.

"Oh my God," Mike says from his desk, "I can't believe it. We'll have to check all of the accounts, check there's no discrepancies. Everything needs to be perfect. If he's getting in for the benefit that's our deadline."

Ok, this doesn't sound like meaningless crap, "Mr Coulthard," I call out to him, "What's going on?"

He walks over in his suit and looks at me with an excited smile, "Mr F Darcy is travelling over to the offices."

Wow, "When?" I ask. I understand the need for urgency. This means everything has to be in shipshape.

"Bingley says that he should be at the benefit. So I think we should get everything sorted for Thursday," he answers before walking off.

Wow. F Darcy is like a household name in these offices. His father founded Darcy International and when he died five years ago, it fell to his son, F Darcy to takeover. But until he came of age, Mr Bingley's father took charge. He was Old Mr Darcy's partner although Mr Darcy owned most of it. I think Mr Bingley senior died a couple of years after, so another senior advisor must have been taking charge. But just a year or two ago, F Darcy came of age to go to university and study law fully and he runs the offices down in Kent at the moment. He is due to takeover the company fully when he's twenty three. Word on the street is that he's just finishing his major now and is about twenty two. That would make him a year older than me.

Basically, the gist of it is that this guy is like famous. He's always in the papers because Darcy International is a very prestigious firm.

"Oh my God!" Kathleen grins, "I wonder what he's like?"

I try and play down my excitement and say, "Yeah but Caroline's going to be working us with a whip, to get everything up to scratch, whilst she just sits there."

I wonder what he will be like. Will he be like a trust fund baby? Will he be professional and mature? Only time will tell.

…...,

Me and Jane order takeaways that night and we sit and watch Notting Hill, with stack of pizza boxes in front of us.

"So F Darcy is coming to town?" Jane asks, eyes wide, "God, that's really something."

"I wonder what the F stands for?" I ask quizzically.

Jane laughs, "Flynn?"

"Hmm maybe," I reply, "Frederick?"

"Finn?"

"Pah," I guffaw, "What a pussy name."

"Lizzy!" Jane scolds, through laughter.

"Fitzherbert?" I ask. I'm not being serious now. I mean, come on, anyone with 'Fitz' in their name is bound to be a tosser.

Jane just shakes her head. She looks up and we both look at each other for a long time before we crack up.

"What happened with you and Charlie, whilst I went to the ladies, this afternoon?" I ask innocently, once we've settled.

"I can't believe you did that Lizzy! It was so obvious you were just giving us space! He was so good about it though and..." she dropped her eyes to the floor, "We just talked a bit."

"Hmph," I replied. When I had returned from the bathroom, Jane was laughing at something he'd said and he was blushing. Bingley. Blushing. Like a teenage girl. I remember being called to his office once and when I entered, he was trying on a sparkly waistcoat, looking at himself in the mirror. To top it off, I could have sworn, he was singing 'Breaking Free," from High School Musical. He went pink with embarrassment and start shuffling, looking at the floor. Turns out he was just trying on something for a fancy dress party he had to go to. I suppose he is cute, with his dishevelling hair and blue eyes, but he isn't my type.

"Bingley," I'd said amused, "I like your waistcoat."

I laughed at the memory.

…...

The next few days are as hectic we rush around trying to make everything perfect. What is so bleeding important about the position of an house plant I ask you? Caroline had me moving it here there and everywhere, as she sat and directed me.

The day before the benefit, things are still in full swing, as all of us junior clerks are made to go through all of the files to make sure everything's perfect. We've also been asked to help out with the presentation Bingley's putting on for Mr Darcy jr on the success rate of our cases, with what this firm has achieved over the past few years. I heard gossip from one of the girls, that Charlie and Mr Darcy have known each other since they were children. Well, if Charlie likes him, then we should. Shouldn't we?

Me and Jane went dress shopping last night and I swear, I think it was invented to kill me. I'd tried on about twelve million different dresses and none of them seem to be...you know, decent.

Jane wasn't having so much look either. I know she's trying not to get herself psyched up for it, but she wants to look good for Charlie. He was the one that invited her. She had come in to take me out for lunch, as she was off from her break at the hospital and he told her that she should come. Seconded of course by her holiness.

"How about this one?" Jane held up a lime green dress, with a scooped neckline.

"For me or you?" I asked puzzled.

"Either," she replied.

"Neither," I said, "That dress is...It wouldn't do you justice Janie and It's not me."

"I know," she put the dress back and sighed.

I cast my eyes over the racks and I almost missed it, but I turned my head back just in time, "That." I point up.

Jane looked up and her eyes widen.

"Jane, that would be perfect for you," I clapped my hands together, before realising I was getting like my mother and I internally recoiled.

Jane lifted it down in awe. It was a sapphire blue, with a thin, flowing skirt, that was almost ethereal and the upper part was a darker silk, with spaghetti straps and with a bit of the thinner material draped over it.

She instantly loved it. My dress. Mine was perfect. The only thing not perfect about it was how long it took to find. We were about to leave, when I saw a dark, purple, wine coloured dress, which reached the floor and was halter neck. It was completely silk and was made for particularly tall people like myself.

All I can say is, tomorrow is going to be some night. Good or bad.

(A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the last one but it's because I'm trying to save the benefit for next chapter. I know this one may have been a little boring but the next on, we will have lots of Lizzy/Darcy, with lots more to come afterwards.)


	3. Revelations, Shock, Bang , Horror!

(Thank you for the reviews! We are at the benefit chapter and expect to see a lot of Darcy and Lizzy interaction. Basically Lizzy burning Darcy. Hope you enjoy :))

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, or any of the characters in it, Jane Austen does.

Chapter 3-Revelations, Shock, Bang Horror!

I slammed the door behind me as I stepped into the apartment, and leant against the wall. It felt like I was finally catching my breath after a stressful day. I must have stood there for a while, as Jane came out of the living room and said, "Lizzy? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm home," I replied tiredly.

I looked up at the clock. God, it was late. I dumped my bag in the kitchen, and went into the living room, where Jane and Charlotte were sat, watching Love Actually.

"Aw God I freaking love this bit," Charlotte laughed, as we watched Hugh Grant dance across the screen. Imagine if Hugh Grant was the prime minister? What a crazy world that would be.

"Look what the cat dragged in," I drawled, looking at Charlotte.

She turned around and smirked, "I could say the same thing about you Liz -bear. What time do you call this?"

I sighed, God was I tired, "I know. We had to work late to get everything ready for tonight. I don't think I'll be able to keep my eyes open, during this benefit. Seriously, the office was in a God damn state this morning! I was rushing around, trying to get everything sorted, as well as doing my junior clerk duties, while little Miss-" I stopped to see Jane and Charlotte stifling laughter, "What?"

"It's nothing, it's just you always go on a huge rant about things," Charlotte chuckled.

"Do not!" I replied adamantly. Liar, liar pants on fire.

"Yes you do! Charlotte do you remember when she bumped into that man on the-"

"First off, _he_ bumped into _me_!" I interjected.

"Ok, _he_ bumped into _you_," Jane rolled her eyes, "And when you came back, you kept going on about what a tosser he was. If I didn't know you any better, I would say you were only annoyed because he was hot!"

"OK, fine maybe I do rant a lot. But he was not hot!" I exclaimed. Liar, liar, pants on fire. Oh shut up inner voice! "Anyway, I just had a really bad day at work," I added.

Jane nodded understandingly and rubbed my back, "Well just think Lizzy, all over now."

But I couldn't care less, "Who is this F Darcy anyway? I bet he's just some trust fund baby, who doesn't know his prosecution from defence," I walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge. Fuck the benefit.

Jane and Charlotte exchanged knowing looks and Jane followed me into the kitchen, hands on hips, "Elizabeth Esmé Bennett, you get your arse back here," she demanded and snatched the beer from my hands.

Evil. "Hey!" I whined, my hands falling to my sides. Yeah, so what, I was throwing a tantrum. I was tired. Sue me.

Jane merely looked at me sternly and pointed to the bedroom, "Bedroom."

Aww, now she's getting all bossy, "Yes mum," I said sarcastically.

"And I want you out in one hour, showered, dressed, hair and makeup done," she commanded.

I stumbled into my bedroom, sluggishly. I knew she was only doing it for my own good. That was the thing about Jane, she was always more maternal with me than my own mother.

"Oh and honey," she popped her head around the door, "Just give me a shout if you need help with hair and makeup," she smiled.

Holy crap. I knew she couldn't stay mad for long. I stripped off and got into the shower and let the warm water run down my back, relaxing my muscles and soothing my aches. I let my head fall back and the water engulf me. I must have been in the shower for a long time, as someone banged on the door and shouted, "Time's up."

Jane. Now she was trying to pull the older sister card. Pulling rank. I see how it is Jane. I slid open the door and stepped out, drying myself. Suddenly, the door banged open and Jane strode in.

"Jane!" I shrieked, covering my private parts with my towel.

"Sorry!" she shouted, covering her eyes, "When you didn't answer, I thought you might of fallen asleep, or you know...collapsed."

"Collapsed? Jane this isn't A and E," I teased, making her relax. I looked at the door, which she'd kicked open. Blimey, she'd even broken the lock, "You sure packed some power behind that Janie," I shook my head.

She still had her hands over her eyes and I wrapped the towel around me saying, "I'm decent."

She opened her eyes and her face turned stern again, "Get dressed," she pointed back to the bedroom.

"Fine," I grumbled, as I walked out and entered my bedroom. Aw bless, she'd laid out my dress and everything. Even my purple heels. I put on my dress and stepped in front of the mirror. It did fit me quite well, as it nipped in at my waist and flowed down to the floor. I loved the colour. I applied a thin layer of dark purply eye shadow, to match my dress and I followed that by priming my eyelid with a little eye liner. Then, I put on my lipstick and some blusher. I decided to leave out the foundation. Damn, what about my hair though.

"Janie?" I called out.

"Ahuh," Jane stepped in, her dress already on.

"Holy crap, have you been in the shower already?" I asked surprised.

"Yes Lizzy, not all of us spend our lives in there," she teased good naturedly.

"Can I have some help with my hair?" I asked, frowning at my long brown hair.

She nodded enthusiastically and sat me down at my dressing table, brushing out my hair. I started to get a little wary, my hair usually goes a little curly after showers. Well, by a little, I mean mental. But when I looked up, I was gob-smacked. She'd tamed my curls, so that they were pulled back-but not so they weren't visible-and fastened at the back of my head, into a large bun, with small curls falling out and tendrils framing my face.

Jane closed my jaw, which had probably dropped to the floor.

"Thanks," was all I could say.

We were both completely ready ten minutes later. Jane looked astonishing, with her golden hair pinned up and her sapphire dress falling to the floor.

I grabbed my purple clutch and said, "Charlie won't be able to take his eyes off you."

She dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Come on Jane, have a little confidence," I coaxed.

She lifted her head up and a shy smile graced her face, "I hope so."

We called a taxi, as we both expected to be drinking. It arrived ten minutes later.

"Bye Charlotte," I called.

She came out in her sweatpants and a hoody, eating from a large bag of popcorn, "See ya, don't get too wasted."

"Oh ha ha," I pretended to laugh, "And try not to eat the entire contents of our fridge."

She smiled cheekily, "Will do," she then wiped a fake tear from her eyes, "Oh look, my little girls are growing up!"

"Sod off Char," I smirked.

"Sorry, I just felt I had to represent your mother, in her absence," she quipped.

"Oooh, you got me," I replied, before we stepped out and got into the taxi.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

Duh, we told you on the phone! I rolled my eyes.

Jane gave me a warning look, "The Strand."

…...

As soon as we entered the room, it was clear that "F Darcy" was the word on everyone's tongue. I swear, I heard that name so many times in one minute, I started to make me go a little dizzy. The hotel was very grand, with swathes of velvet almost everywhere and with chandeliers almost every square metre. There was a little bit of light jazz in the background, with a band in the corner and there was a large ballroom, which was currently covered in groups of people in dresses and Tuxedos. Yep. This was definitely not my scene. I was suddenly very grateful that Jane had helped pick out my dress, or God knows what I might have turned up in.

"What do we do?" I whispered timidly, in Jane's ear. I know. Me, timid?

"I don't know," she whispered back, "This is your party."

"Right OK," I said more to myself than Jane. I steered us towards a waiter and took two flutes of champagne.

I practically downed mine in one gulp, but Jane put a restraining arm on my shoulder. I smiled gratefully at her. Thank God for Jane.

"Elizabeth! Jane!" A happy sounding voice greeted us.

Charles was walking towards us, in his navy tux, looking like a kid on Christmas day, "What do you think?" he joked, giving us a twirl.

God, if he weren't totally smitten with Jane, I would have thought he was gay.

Jane giggled, "Very debonair."

His grin grew ten times bigger (if that was even possible) and Jane turned pink at his gaze. I just kind of stood there awkwardly for a while, as they stood there staring. God, they were so far gone, it wasn't even funny any more.

I took a perusal of the room. I spotted Kathleen, Mike and...Victoria, at the other end of the room and I gave them a little wave. They waved back, but I was interrupted by someone calling my name.

"Lizzy?" Jane said confused.

I got the feeling she'd been repeating that for a while.

"Sorry guys, just zoned out a while," I blushed, "Here, you have my full attention."

Charlie chuckled, "We were just wondering how you were enjoying the night."

"Oh! It looks really great of course," I spluttered, "Very nice."

I took a large sip of champagne.

Charles gave us his apologies and said he had to attend to something.

"Oh Lizzy," Jane exclaimed, after he left, "Did you see how handsome and funny he was?"

"Yes Jane," I answered patiently.

Jane continued in her raptures for a little longer and I had to try and hide my smirk.

"I'm rambling aren't I?" she bit her lip nervously.

"Jane don't you worry, he couldn't keep his eyes off you!" I told her truthfully.

All of a sudden, a hush started to fall over the room and there were muffled whispers of, "He's here!"

Me and Jane tried to peer over people's heads, but it really was too crowded. When, I finally caught a glimpse, it wasn't great, we were at the wrong end of the room, so I could only see the back of their heads. There was a man with wild ginger hair. Charlie. Obviously. Then there was Caroline. I could only see the back of her head but-oh!She turned around to give the room a smug look, as she was on the arm of someone who I could only assume was F Darcy. She was wearing the most hideous dress! It was a lime green, quite like the one me and Jane saw, and it was off the shoulder, much too tight around _some_ areas, might I add. I could only see the back of F Darcy's head, so all I could make out was his black hair and tux to match. Oh never mind, I bet he wasn't anything pretty to look at any way.

As soon as the initial shock wore off the crowds, people started to carry on with conversations and I could already see people making their way towards him.

The last thing I saw, was Charlie stepping away from F Darcy and starting to go mingle a bit.

After a while, the dancing started and I saw Jane looking around nervously. Aw, she was hoping Charlie would come over.

I went to go and speak to Kathleen and Victoria, but just as I was about to excuse myself from Jane, I saw Charlie approach, his eyes on the prize. Jane.

He stood in front of us, blushing beet red, twiddling his thumbs, "I-ah-I..Um-W-wondered i-if you...wanted to-um...dance," he didn't address Jane directly, but we both knew it was her.

"Of course," Jane smiled gracefully and Charlie took her hand, his face breaking into a child like grin.

I rolled my eyes as they stepped out onto the dance floor and waltzed. They looked like a match made in heaven. The most well suited couple on the floor. And everyone knew it. When they came back, Jane was laughing at something Charlie had said and they were both smiling. Charlie asked if I wanted to dance and I agreed, deciding it would be fun. We talked like friends and then afterwards, I danced with Mike and Andrew, a senior executive. I was quite shocked, we'd only talked a little, what with me being a junior clerk.

When me and Jane were talking to the side of the dance floor later and Jane was relaying to me her dance with Charles, we heard Charlie a few metres away, talking to another man, who had his back to us.

"She really is the most enchanting woman I've ever met!" Charlie exclaimed.

I looked at Jane meaningfully.

She shook her head.

"Yes Jane, he's talking about you!" I whispered smiling.

Then a deep baritone spoke saying, "Charles, I'm sure you've met about 100 'most enchanting' women in this year alone." The voice was stern and harsh and I was surprised, instantly taking a dislike to it.

However I was even more surprised when the rude man turned around. Holy crap on a cracker. Shit. Holy motherfu-

"Lizzy," Jane whispered.

I was dumbfounded, "Jane," I said as steadily as I could, my eyes wide with shock, "Remember that guy who I bumped int-I mean who bumped into me?"

"The hot one?" Jane replied.

I frowned, "Yes."

"What about him?" she replied bemused.

"He's here."

"What where?" she asked shocked.

I just nodded towards the rude man, who's face was now turned towards us.

Jane gasped.

Yes Mr. Arse-Faced-Yet-Annoyingly-Fit-Guy was here. I just wanted to know _why_ the hell he was here. What killed me the most was how damn fine he looked. His jet black hair was still slightly curly and his dark blue eyes, just as piercing. He looked even more debonair than Charlie. Damn it, he looked like the definition of debonair.

"Why do you-"

"Shh," I cut off Jane, as I tried to listen to what they were saying. Jane craned her neck to hear too.

Mr. Arse-Faced-Yet-Annoyingly-Fit-Guy was turned to face Charlie.

"Will, if you'd just be a bit more sociable, you might enjoy it more," Charlie said, his permanent smile starting to slip from his face.

"I highly doubt that Charles. Name one person in this room worth talking to. Caroline?" was the sarcastic response.

Charlie was exasperated now, "Andrew Davidson? Elliot Sinclair? Paul Matthews?"

He guffawed, "If I wanted to talk about how 'bloody crap' the economy was, I'd go on question time."

Arrogant bastard. So he thought himself above everyone else? Well, he was still as arrogant as last time.

Charlie ran his hands through his hair, "Damn it, stop being a prick Will. Lets talk about the company."

"Ok. Talk," was the reply.

"We're still working on the Riley case. We should go out for lunch some day this week and talk it over," Charlie said.

"Ok. How about tomorrow?" Mr. Arse-Faced-Yet-Annoyingly-Fit-Guy replied.

Charlie blushed, "Well-I-ah was um-"

"Spit it out Charles."

"I was-planning on asking Jane out tomorrow lunch," he replied shyly.

Me and Jane exchanged shocked looks and Jane's face broke into an ecstatic smile.

"Fine."

"You should meet her, you would really like her," Charlie smiled.

"I doubt it. Which one was she?" 'Will' replied.

"The beautiful blonde with the blue dress," Charlie replied proudly.

Jane blushed.

"The one you were dancing with?" he asked.

"Yes," said Charlie, "You should meet her sister too. She's a junior clerk for the firm, good at what she does. Your type perhaps?"

I started to panic and looked at Jane, horrified.

"The one in the purple dress? I only saw her for a second. Tolerable I suppose, but not up to my standards," he replied, tonelessly.

Ouch. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. I looked at Jane, who gave me a caring smile and said after a while, "He said he only caught a look. You look beautiful Lizzy, he must have seen someone else."

I smiled gratefully. I suddenly realised, so he hadn't recognised me? Ah well, I suppose to him, I was only a bug to be crushed. Just then, a brilliant idea struck me.

I'm sure an evil smile graced my face as Jane looked at me in alarm "Lizzy...No! Don't say anything! He's not worth it!"

But I didn't care. I looked in their direction. They were only about five metres away. It was a wonder they hadn't seen us. I strode forwards and exclaimed loud enough for them to hear, "What was that Jane? I'll just go and get us another Champagne."

Charlie and Mr. Arse-Faced-Yet-Annoyingly-Fit-Guy's faces turned towards me in shock. Charlie looked alarmed and guilty and the other...His eyes widened a fraction in recognition, but I didn't stick around for long. I smirked, before turning on my heel and walking away.

So he recognized me. I grabbed a flute of champagne and this time there was nothing to stop me from downing it in one. I'd needed it. Despite my bravado, I was actually wounded by his words, something which shocked myself.

I turned to go and find Jane, but got a fright, when I saw her talking with Charlie and 'Will.'

"Lizzy!" Charlie called out. His eyes pleaded with me to come over, so I sighed and walked over.

For a moment everything was awkward. Charlie looked like he wanted to say something and when I turned to look at 'Will' I caught him staring, but he quickly looked away.

Jane cleared her throat, "So it's a lovely evening. Good weather as well," Jane broke the silence.

Oh come on Janie, I love you, but that was pathetic, Everyone talks about the weather, when there's something else on their mind.

"Yes, it is isn't it? Next year we ought to have it outside!" Charlie remarked and he and Jane laughed at his lame joke.

"And everyone looks wonderful," Charlie added.

I was grateful that he and Jane were there, as they carried the conversation and me and Mr. Bain-Of-My-Existence (Yeah I know, crappy name, but that's how I felt) looked everywhere but each other.

"Will!" Charlie broke both me and 'Will' out of our daze.

"Yes," he responded weakly.

"I was just remarking on how well everyone looks and asking what you thought," Charlie said.

"I suppose they do. Although there are only a handful who look 'wonderful'," he replied.

I was struck by his comment and concluded that I _was not_ one of the handful, so I said drily, "You must comprehend a great deal in people's looks then Mr...?"

He seemed to ignore my request about his name and said, "Yes I do."

I bristled at his tone and Jane shot me a warning look, as if she were trying to tell me something. I ignored her, "So would you say some people look very well and others look...hmm...tolerable but not up to your standards?"

I rose my eyebrow at his shocked look and Charlie's embarrassed one, "I thought so. Would you not say that you should get to know a person first? It does reflect your character I must say. Do you consider yourself a generous person?" I added sarcastically.

I waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

So I continued, "What would you do if you bumped into someone? Would you stop to help them pick up their things? Or not," I smirked.

Jane looked panicked and was desperately trying to mouth something to me and Charlie looked baffled, because he didn't know about our previous meeting.

"That would depend. If it was _them_ that bumped into _me_," he returned in a hard voice, his eyes growing darker, "Then I would expect them to sort themselves out."

OK now I was mad, "As I thought. Maybe you should take a look at yourself before judging others," I said through gritted teeth.

Jane and Charlie were looking from one of us to the other, looking rather awkward. I decided that my work here was done and said, "If you'll excuse me," and walked off, my head held high.

I could feel his gaze on my back and was about to turn around, when Caroline stood up to the podium at the front of the room and everybody quietened.

She looked down at us condescendingly and smiled sweetly, "I would like to welcome you all to Darcy International's Evening of entertainment, in aid of Human Rights Global," she took a pause, whilst everyone applaused, "I understand that during the week there has been a lot of talk about the esteemed F Darcy coming to the offices. And I would now like to introduce you to the man himself, Mr F Darcy!"

The room burst into applause and I craned my neck to see who he was, but I was distracted by Mr. Arse-Faced-Yet-Annoyingly-Fit-Guy coming toward me. I looked at him puzzled. What the hell was he doing? But he brushed right passed me and walked towards the front. Why? They were announcing F Darcy, not- Oh. Ohhh. Oh dear God. I watched him step up to the podium and introduce himself. His eyes passed over me once, before turning towards the room in general. Suddenly it all became clear. Mr. Arse-Faced-Yet-Annoyingly-Fit-Guy was Mr F Darcy. Shit.

(A/N: OK, that chapter was way longer than the last one. I hope you enjoyed! Expect lots of awkward office scenes to come. Please review :))


	4. Repercussions

(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, they were much appreciated, please keep them coming! I left last chapter on a half-cliffhanger and this chapter resolves what happened after the benefit and shows our dear Lizzy's first few days, working with arse-faced Will. Hope you enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, or any of the characters in it, Jane Austen does.

Chapter 4-Repercussions.

I slammed the door behind me for the second time that night. But the difference was that this time, I was well and truly busted, and full of fury.

"I want to smack a bitch. Urgh! He is without a doubt the most arrogant, god damned conceited and self assured man I have ever had the _pleasure_ of meeting!" I growled, as I stormed up to the fridge and got a beer and a big tub of ice cream. This time Jane didn't try and stop me, "I mean, what was that: ' If it was _them_ that bumped into _me, _they would have to sort themselves out!'" I imitated his deep baritone voice.

Jane looked on at my rant, looking fairly hesitant.

"And was anyone going to tell me that he was the great 'esteemed' F Darcy?" I didn't pause for Jane to answer, as I grabbed two spoons and threw one over to her, "And now, I find out that he is my boss, THE boss and I will have to work under him," I cringed, "Eww, not like that, I mean for him," I made my way to my bedroom and took off my dress, before changing into some sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

When I came out, I plonked myself down on the sofa, a glare still firmly etched onto my face.

Jane, who had also got changed out of her dress, came and sat down next to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulders, "Listen Lizzy, it was an unexpected and cruel twist of fate that he was there, but...that shouldn't mean that you should dread going into work. Just work around him. You love your job! You aren't going to let him get in the way of a job you love? You are the boss of you."

She was right. I wasn't going to take his crap. I was going to go into work tomorrow, with my head held high, "You're right Janie! Oh God, heaven knows what I'd do without you!" I half laughed, putting my head on her shoulder.

She rubbed my head and smiled, "On a brighter note, I have good news."

"Ooh, do tell?" I asked, interested.

"Charlie asked me out," Jane half squealed.

"Oh my God!" I jumped up, laughing at Jane's grinning face, "I wouldn't expect anything less!"

She blushed and let let loose with laughter, "Oh Lizzy, I really like him!"

"I know Janie. And he likes you," I smiled at her reassuringly. I knew she wasn't feeling at her most confident.

Three beers later and a whole tub of ice cream, as well as one rom-com later, we dragged ourselves off the sofa and went to bed. As I lay in bed, I reflected on the rather disastrous evening.

The thing is, Jane's idea of working around Will Darcy and my idea of working around Will Darcy, were probably very different. Hers included ducking your head and hiding behind files when he was near, and mine involved verbally shit kicking him.

…...

I was surprised to find that the next morning, I was looking forward to work. Yes. I was looking forward to walking into those offices and acting like nothing had changed. I got up promptly and got changed into my usual pencil skirt, neat fitting shirt and suit jacket. After I'd fixed my hair and drank my first coffee of the day-ahhh-and managed to eat one of Jane's disgusting breakfasts bars, I picked up my bag and marched out of the door.

Not even the offending whip of sharp wind that slapped me in the face when I walked out of the door, could bring my morale down. OK, maybe I checked in a shop window to see if it messed my hair up, and when that kid on the scooter ran over my foot I was a bit miffed, but I was the boss of me. Right?

As soon as I walked into work, I said my usual hellos and made my way to my office. The office was still mental, because this would be Darcy's first impression. And they were still rearranging that stupid office plant!

"Ok guys," Mike popped his head around the door, "Mr Darcy's currently with Mr Bingley, but is due to come up here in about five minutes for a presentation. That means everything has to be in shipshape, Ok great," he quickly dashed out of the office.

And after that, the office was pretty much in a frenzy. Everyone was running around, sorting through files and checking their appearances. It shames me to say that I was one of those people checking my appearance.

"Ok guys, the witch is on her broom," one of the clerks warned us, "I repeat the witch is on her broom."

Ah, _Caroline_. She sauntered into the office in the tightest black dress I have ever seen. I'm surprised she could even move.

"Buy a new dress just for the occasion?" I smirked at her.

She sneered in my direction, "I don't know what you mean Eliza. Just because some of us decide to look semi-decent," before storming out.

There were a chorus of profanities that came from everyone, as soon as she left. Aw, I always knew they'd be loyal to me.

After two minutes of arranging and re arranging my desk, I made my way to the conference suite, where there was already quite a crowd there, so I was near the back. However, no matter how far at the back I was, it didn't stop me from seeing his face as he walked into the suite, with Charlie and some one else. His strides were strong and angry looking and he reminded me of a woman permanently on her period.

His brow was furrowed and his jaw was tense. Sheesh, what was the need for intensity? Doesn't the guy ever smile?

The room applauded him as he stepped up to the front, but he didn't look very affected by it. If anything, he just looked pissed off. He stared down the room as they continued to clap for him. Poor sods, just looking at them you'd think they'd won a million pound prize, not met the world's biggest tosser.

Darcy cleared his throat, "As I'm sure you're all aware, I've been working down in the Kent offices for the last year and I plan to oversee work here for the foreseeable future, as this is the main office. This is an important time for the firm as it has successfully broken into one of the top three law firms in the country. Darcy International is my father's legacy and ever since it was established, we have upheld standards of professionalism, an outstanding work ethic and providing the best legal help in our power. That has not changed since then and will not be changing now," his tone was very serious and his dark blue eyes had turned a stony black, "To those of you who are currently junior clerks, I expect you, we expect you, to follow and learn from the senior lawyers and maintain a professional and hard working stance, whilst working here."

Well, I suppose you can't knock that. He obviously takes his work very seriously. He went on for another ten minutes about other formalities, before we were effectively dismissed and sent off again. I went back to my desk and carried on with the report I was doing yesterday.

"I hear, he's coming around to oversee us and talk to us," Kathleen whispered.

"Oh, well we've got that to look forward to!" I said brightly.

I don't think she picked up on my sarcasm.

"Eliza Bennett," a shrill voice pierced right through me, "You don't look like you're working."

I blinked and said through gritted teeth, "I can assure madam, that although I may not look like I'm not doing anything, on a cellular level, I'm quite busy," and I turned back to my computer.

It was then that I noticed a tortuously familiar presence, in the form of Will Darcy. He looked deep in thought, but I could have sworn I saw his lips twitch at my comment.

Caroline sniffed, before looking confused and saying, "I don't get it."

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically, "How surprising."

I decided to keep the sass to a minimum, because Darcy was right there and I didn't want him to get pissy. After a while, Caroline went away, declaring she had to ring a solicitor about something; which basically translates to: I have to ring the salon about my nail appointment this week.

What started to creep me out a little, was that _he_, wasn't moving. He was standing at the foot of my desk and I didn't dare look up. Maybe he's some kind of lunatic. You know, he always looks broody and like he's seen a ghost.

"Are you always like that?" his steely voice said in a low tone.

I ignored the chills that went through me at his voice as I tried to remain calm. What was he playing at, 'are you always like this?' Sheesh, "I don't know what you mean," I replied, turning to my computer and starting to type.

I had to play it cool, you know, being deliberately rude might get me in trouble.

"I mean...Sarcastic?" he replied after a few seconds.

"No, only when something-ahem- I mean someone is...getting to me," I responded coolly, not looking away from the screen. Yep, I was going to play this ice queen.

He bristled at the fact I wouldn't look at him whilst he interrogated me and said, "Even when said thing-ahem-person is your superior?"

Oh, throwing his words back at me now is he? "Yep," I popped my lips on the end. If he wasn't going to mention our prior meetings, then I wasn't. I knew he wanted me to though.

I typed up a few more sentences, before he said, "That is unsurprising. Listen, about our...history," _history?_ Seriously? "At the time of our...meeting, we weren't on the best of terms, but I can put this aside, because you were unaware that I was your superior and boss. But now you are aware, there will be no reasons for me to excuse it."

"Excuse me?" I turned away suddenly from my computer in disbelief, making him jump. I tried to ignore how handsome he looked in his suit. His blue eyes bore into my own, with a glare, as I spoke, "You can put this aside? Because I was 'unaware at the time that you were my superior and boss'? Were you dropped on your head as a child? And apparently now I'm aware, there's no excuses? Excuse _me_ sir, when we bumped into each other I apologized, _you_," I pointed a finger at him, "Were the one who started to behave appallingly, do you expect me to apologize for defending myself? What about you? Shall I excuse you?"

I was flaming mad. And so was he.

"Miss Bennett, as you have pointed out, I have already reminded you that I am your superior in this office and I will not tolerate being blamed for this mess!" he said coldly.

"You may be my boss, but do try and speak to me with an ounce of respect...that is if it doesn't kill you? And don't worry, you're excused." I snapped before getting up and walking out of the office. Damn, life is a bitch.

…...

The rest of the day, was spent as Jane suggested, working around him. I didn't know if he would actually fire me, but on the grounds of the argument, he can not fire me for discussing our relationship-eww-outside of the office. I was on my lunch break and decided to go out. I grabbed my iPhone and rang Jane.

"Lizzy! How is it going?" she asked, picking up straight away.

"Oh just peachy," I replied miserably.

"That bad huh? What happened? In fact I'll meet you at Starbucks in five, I've just finished my shift on the ward."

"Alright, see you there," I replied, before cancelling the call and walking as fast as I could to Starbucks. I needed coffee.

As soon as I got there, I ordered a large latte and seated myself at the back, practically burning my tongue, as I pretty much drank half of it straight away.

I waited for three minutes before Jane came in, a sympathetic smile on her face, "Liz-bear."

"Janie," I smiled for the first time that day.

"Tell me all about it little sis," she sat down with me.

I relayed the whole story to her, about his speech and then our little pep talk later, "Jane, I can't stand him. I loathe him."

"Maybe if you both give each other a chance, Charlie said he was a really loyal friend," Jane said, looking a little guilty. Ok.

"Oh well if Charlie says that it makes all the differ-wait! When did you speak to Charlie?" I asked her smirking.

"Yeah, he rang just before you, asking if we were still on for Saturday," she smiled, but looked a little uneasy at the end.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh, just a little nervous, you know," she answered, "About that Lizz-"

Just then my phone started to ring, "Sorry, one sec," I said apologetically, fishing around in my bag for my phone. I finally found it right at the bottom and grabbed it. It was work calling, "Hello, Elizabeth Bennett speaking."

"Ah, Miss Bennett, it's just Elaine, Mr. Sinclair's PA, I understand that this is your lunch break, but there is an important meeting starting in fifteen minutes. You've been approved to make your first appearance in court. The meeting is about upcoming-"

"I'll be down as soon as I can Elaine, thank you," I cut her off, excitement racing through my blood.

"Very well, Miss Bennett."

I turned to Jane, before squealing, "I'm in. I have to go because I'm going to a meeting to discuss my first appearance in court! Of course there will be other junior workers with me to, but I'm so excited!"

Jane jumped up and gave me a hug, "Well I'll let you get off, well done Lizzy! Sock it to them!" she smiled, before her face turned stern, "And no sass."

I laughed before saying goodbye and dashing out of the shop. I applied for this work placement in the first place, so I could gain experience, for when I finish law school. And I'm not trying to blow my own trumpet, but I'll say I'm good at what I do. For all of the work I've been doing so far, I've been commended and a month ago, I went to a meeting about a chance to gain some experience of being in court. There was a few of us and we all had to be interviewed and shiz, because the firm couldn't have someone unfit for the job up there. And I had done it. I raced back to the office and pressed the button for the elevator. I pushed it again and again, waiting impatiently, as Charlie came over.

"Hey Lizzy, heard about your meeting, well done," he cheered, his hair as vibrant as ever.

"Thank you. I'm very excited," I grinned.

"Well, I may have put in a good word for you," he grinned. At my horrified look, he put his hands up and said, "Not because I'm dating your sister, but because I think you are good at what you do."

"Oh, just checking," I laughed, as we stepped into the lift.

When the lift stopped, Charlie walked me to the suite and wished me good luck, before we went in.

Charlie slipped into his seat and winked at me, before greeting the others.

"Miss Bennett, take a seat," Mr Sinclair said.

There were five of us there and as soon as everyone was settled, he began.

At first, he just briefed us on ''standards' etc and behaving appropriately in court. This may be surprising, but the one time I know when to keep a lid on it, is at work. Well apart from with Caroline. And Darcy. He addressed each of us individually and when he got to me he said, "Miss Bennett, your work for us so far has been outstanding and we are delighted to offer you this opportunity. We have no doubt that you will do excellently. Your first case is on the 19th of May and you will be defending a Mr Hathaway. You will be given the case file, on Monday."

I was pleased that he thought I was a good worker and asked, "May I ask what the charges are?"

"Robbery and assault," he answered.

I was about to say something else, when I almost died. Sitting at the back of the room was Darcy. And he was staring right at me. I stared back at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. Well, these next few weeks were going to be...eventful. I can not wait to get back to university.

…...

When I left work that night, I was still on a high but I was eager to get away, so I almost skipped into the lift. A light chuckle came from behind me, and I saw Charlie coming towards me, with Darcy in tow. Great.

"Charlie," I smiled and nodded at Darcy.

Charlie looked awkwardly between the two of us, but decided to leave it alone, "Good day Lizzy?"

"In some ways yes," I responded secretively.

"Oh yes?" he inquired, pressing the button for ground floor.

"Well, I'm very happy about appearing in court," I smiled, praying he wouldn't ask what went badly.

"And why only in some ways?" he asked.

Damn, the reason's standing right beside you. I glanced at Darcy briefly, before replying with, "Oh just got a call from my mother," I lied.

Charlie threw his head back and laughed, "Ah yes, the infamous Mrs Bennett."

It was quite odd as me and Charlie talked and laughed, whilst Darcy stood on the sidelines. I tried to put his stares out of my head. He was probably looking at me in disdain.

When we got out, Darcy finally spoke, "What is so bad about your mother calling?"

_Oh, he speaks. _Suddenly, his eyes widened and Charlie looked like he was trying not to laugh. Shit, did I just say that out loud?

Never mind, "My mother is one of a kind. I would sum her up in one word as...flamboyant. Only Jane can tolerate her and even that's a push. That's probably why she likes her so much," I answered, not holding anything back.

"Jane is her favourite? I can't imagine why." he commented sarcastically.

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I didn't care that the comment was coming from him, but hearing him say the words I was thinking out loud hurt. I saw Charlie shoot him a glare. See, he had tact. The silence was agonizing as I wondered how to answer him.

We reached the foyer and I turned to look at him straight in the eye, trying not to get sucked into the pools of darkness, "Well I can," I looked at him defiantly, "Maybe I don't have a temperament as sweet as Jane, or I'm not as giving, or pretty, or calm," I rattled off my mothers list, "But I care," I added, choking up at the end.

Charlie put his hand on my arm and squeezed it. Did I mention that I love that man? I looked up at him gratefully.

We approached the doors and I decided I wasn't going to let him see how he got to me. I pasted on a smile and said, "Goodbye Charlie, good to see you," before turning to Darcy and saying, "Darcy, I thought someone as superior as you would realise the grave crime you are committing in depriving some small village of an idiot."

And with that, I walked out the door.

(A/N: OK, I promise there will be more action next chapter, I was just showing the after benefit office atmosphere. Next chapter we have a big Darcy, Lizzy, Charlie and Jane scene. Please review!)


	5. Blind DateOr not?

(A/N: So this chapter features Jane and Bingley's date but...with Darcy and Lizzy. Yup blind date. Clues in the name. Hope you enjoy, please review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, or any of the characters in it, Jane Austen does.

Also, the sarcastic comments from Elizabeth were from various websites and tv shows.

Chapter 5- Blind Date...or not?

"Lizzy," came Jane's voice from the other room and I knew by her tone of voice that she was about to ask for something.

"What do you want?" I asked smirking as I walked in.

I was surprised to see that she looked quite nervous about something, "What is it Jane?"

She was fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt as her eyes were dropped to the floor, "Well-um...-you know..the-date with Charlie?"

"Uhuh," I nodded, leaning against the door frame.

"Well-uh-I was really nervous...so I asked-I-I asked Charlie i-if you c-could come?" but she said it more like a question. At my shocked look she continued in a more rushed manner, "And it's not like you'll be a third wheel, he said he's bringing along one of his friends!"

I didn't really know what to say. I mean, it wasn't my exact idea of a quiet night in, like I was planning. I was hoping to stay in and watch a movie with Charlotte.

"Please Lizzy?" Jane pleaded, before coming up to me and going down onto her knees and grabbing my hand, saying dramatically, "I just don't know how I'll be able to make it through the night without you!"

I laughed, "OK, I'll go. As long as I'm not third wheel. This friend he's bringing better be hot!"

"Thankyou! Thankyou!" she jumped up, throwing her arms around me, "You are the bestest sister ever!"

I laughed, "Well, what can I say...Hey don't crumple my shirt!" I managed to tear her away from me, " One question though."

"Shoot," she was still smiling.

"Are you really so scared of this date?" I asked.

She appeared to think it through, as she bit her lip, "I'm not scared of him, I really like him. That's just it, I'm afraid of screwing up."

"Aww Janie, you could never screw up. He will love you," I tried to reassure her. Wow, I was being uncharacteristically nice today.

"I hope so," she sighed with a smile, "I hope so."

"Oh, and who is he bringing?" I asked, "Anyone I know?"

Her face fell for a moment, before she bit her lip nervously and said, "I don't know, he didn't say."

"Doesn't matter, I'm sure it'll be fine. Oh!" I suddenly stood up straight, brushing my shirt down, "I better get to work. I'll see you tonight, ready for the date."

"Have a good day Lizzy," Jane smiled, waving me off.

…...

When I arrived at work, I went straight to Charlie's office because I was getting my file for my defence case.

"Hey Martina," I greeted his PA, "Mr Bingley said I should come up to get that case file."

"Yeah, go on in, Mr Darcy's just left his office; discussing plans for tonight," she smiled at me. It must have been something to do with the new solicitors we were linking up with . I knocked on his door and waited a second.

"Come in," I heard his bright voice.

I pushed open the door and was greeted by Charlie's jovial face, "Lizzy! Aha, your here!" he went around to his desk, to get something.

"Yes I am," I said amused.

"Brilliant, because I really wanted to talk to you about it," he said, looking suddenly nervous.

"Well, Mr Sinclair said the case was on May 19th and I was defending a Mr Hathaway," I replied, wondering why he was looking so nervous.

"What?" he asked, an adorably, cute, confused face washed over him. Aww.

"My case?" I repeated bemused. Oh God, he hadn't changed his mind had he?

"Oh right!" a look of understanding crossed over him, before he blushed. I know, Charlie was blushing.

"Why, what were you going to say?" I asked, wondering what got him so flustered.

"Oh-er, well, it's nothing," he was beet red as he twiddled his thumbs.

Was it just me, or did this feel like some kind of deja vu? I suddenly understood. Jane. My face spread into a mocking grin, "Oh you mean Jane?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively.

He looked at me beseechingly, almost begging me not to tease him, I was a renowned tease. But not like that.

"Oh my God it is about Jane!" I laughed, "Never mind anything professional, it's just that Charlie's a bit scared and wants some advice for his date with my sister!"

He was now the shade of a tomato, "I suppose," he said in the cutest voice, it made me want to hug him.

"Aw Charlie, I promise I won't tease you any more!" I laughed again, "Promise."

He looked up again, this time with a smile, "Well I'm glad. Jane told me how it was to be at the expense of your jokes!"

"Oh, you wound me! Anyway, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well...what does she like?" He asked and at my silence he continued awkwardly, "I mean, does she like the nice guy who holds doors?... or is she in for the really manly sort who gets really protective?...Or is she kind of into bad boys? Because I could totally do that..." he trailed off, before pacing around, asking, " Or...does she like clever men, I mean she is studying medicine. I consider myself quite clever...erm I mean, I am attending university with Will. I mean, I'm obviously not as clever as Will or...Does she like sporty guys? Because I work out! Should I wear something tight, so it shows muscle or will that be too..."

"Camp?" I asked, with one eyebrow raised at his hilarious speech.

He looked at me and ran his hand through his hair, "I know, I'm such a mess. Oh God, what if screw this up? Is she the forgiving kind? Or is she-"

"Charlie. Stop." I held one hand up, making him stop awkwardly, "Stop eating yourself up about this. In answer to your question, yes she is the forgiving sort and I would say she's into the nice guy who holds doors. You."

"You think?" he asked in surprise, smiling.

"Definitely. I won't betray her confidence by repeating how she described you but-"

"She talks about me?" he cut me off, with a goofy grin.

"Oh God Charlie!" I threw my hands in the air, "This isn't high school! '_Does she talk about me?_'"I mimicked his voice_,_ "Of course she does, SHE FANCIES THE PANTS OFF YOU! There does that satisfy you?"

He looked like a dear caught in the headlights after my ultimatum, but in the end, he could only grin.

I stormed out of the office, before realising I needed the damn file, so I turned on my heel and barged back in, to find Charlie at the doorway, holding up the file, "Need this?" He asked

"Thankyou," I plucked the file from his hand, indignantly, before walking off.

…...

I had successfully completed my case notes about a Mr Jason Hathaway, ready for court next week. I was quite nervous, but feeling I had a good defence. Basically, he had broken into a food store and punched someone who was closing up. I'd found some evidence that he was completely zonked on alcohol at the time and had actually a score to settle with the owner, a Mr Leroy Jefferson. Although it is no way to settle a dispute, Jefferson's offence was illegal, as he had beaten up Hathaway's son and been sending threatening messages to the family. Needless to say, we were pleading guilty.

As I entered the apartment, clothes were thrown haphazardly on the sofas and the floor and I heard a muffled curse from Jane's bedroom.

"Jane?" I asked, stepping warily through the hallway, dodging a black dress and a spotty sock. God, I was supposed to be the messy one. She must be really anxious.

"Jane honey are you OK?" I asked, walking into her room, where she was slumped by the side of her bed, her head in her hands, sobbing.

I walked over to her and crouched as best I could in heels, putting an arm around her. She looked up and I was shocked by her dishevelled ponytail and face red with tears and I suspect, frustration.

"Oh Lizzy! I know I'm over reacting, but I don't have anything to wear! God, I don't even no what he likes!" she cried.

I ignored the rather surreal sense of deja vu and rubbed her shoulder, "Well I'll help."

I staggered around in my heels and picked up some of the items of clothing on her floor.

"Um," I tried to bend down in my skirt and pick up a crème coloured, frilly top, "How about this?" I held it up.

Jane shook her head and walked over to me, "I think it got a bit shrunk in the wash that time Lydia borrowed it and tried to wash it."

"Oh, ok," I picked up a navy sweater dress, "This?"

"Hmm...maybe?" Jane sighed.

I walked over to her wardrobe and my brain suddenly clicked, "Oh my God, what about that teal coloured dress you got last month?"

I saw the cogs turning in Jane's head and her face lit up in recognition, "The one with the capped sleeves and the sash? Oh my God thank you Lizzy! Yes!" she jumped over the bed and raced over to her wardrobe, rifling through the usually organized, mess, before pulling out the dress and shouting, "Aha!"

Then she proceeded to drag me on a victory lap around the room, making us trip over a pile of clothes. Ah, the things I do for her.

…...

Wills POV

I tapped my foot on the floor impatiently, as Charlie continued to trot around the room like a woman on a first date. I stood in the corner, still in my suit, as he scampered about in only a pair of boxers and a shirt, only buttoned half way.

"Yes! This is the one! But will this clash? Will? Will!" he waved his hand in front of my face, "Which goes best?"

I looked down at what he was holding. He had a shirt in either hand, moving them both up and down in my face. One was white with red pinstripes and one was purple. The trousers were navy.

"What the hell? Charlie neither of these go with the trousers!" I threw my hands up exasperatedly.

I felt slightly guilty at the disappointed look on his face, so I said, "What else is there? We have about ten minutes Charlie."

"I know, I know!" he ran over to his wardrobe, and came back with two white shirts. Identical.

"Freaking hell Charlie, THEY ARE BOTH THE SAME SHIRTS!" I grabbed one of them and marched up to the bed, where I picked up the navy dress trousers, before walking to the end of the room, where he had twelve pairs of Italian black shoes lined up, all for me to option. Yes, they were all the same. I picked up a random pair and shoved the whole lot into his arms, "Go," I instructed.

"Right," he grinned hopefully, "Thanks Darce," he muttered, before running into the ensuite bathroom.

I smirked, he was enthralled, I could tell. But I would have to be on my guard, I had heard him talk about a lot of women this way. _What about you? Haven't you thought about that girl, ever since you bumped into her a week ago?_ I put my hands to my face, trying to ignore the traitourous voice in my head. It had been her bright eyes, they were so expressive as she yelled at me in fury, wisps of her hair flying free. That image had been ingrained in my head for the last week. I shook my head, as if to rid myself of the thoughts that I knew would creep back up.

"Right, ready!" Charlie came running out, ending my thoughts about her. Well, he had his uses. He slapped a bit of after shave on his neck and came over, "How do I look?" he asked nervously, mussing his hair up.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Delightful. So delightful, she'll just be taken away. Frozen on the spot."

He rolled his eyes, but I saw him smiling despite himself. We hurried out of the house and got into my car. I placed my hands on the steering wheel, panting. One part of the trail was over, but the toughest part was yet to come. Now I had to spend the evening with her.

…...

Lizzy POV

In the end, I ended up wearing a deep red, halter neck dress, that ended just below my knee and was pinched in at the waist and spread out into a full skirt. I paired it up with a matching clutch and pair of rouge heels.

We ran out to the car. We were so late. Beyond late. I teetered after Jane, as best as I could in heels and sat myself in the passenger seat. Jane had already laid dibs on driving. Apparently, I was a dangerous driver. Pah! Don't know what gave her that idea. About halfway through the journey and Jane biting her lip and looking anxious, I decided there was something else up, other than the date.

"Jane. What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on her arm.

"Nothing," she tried to smile, "I'm just nervous."

But I recognized something else on her face. It wasn't nerves. It was guilt. "Jane, I know whatever's wrong now, is not about nerves. Spill," I commanded sternly.

She sighed and looked down, and I tried to quell my nerves, when she hit a hard right turn and put her foot down on the pedal, harder than necessary, "Lizzy...remember this morning...when I told you...told you Charlie was inviting one of his friends?"

"Um, yeah," I replied confused, as Jane drove.

"Well...um, you might know him," she trailed off.

I thought for a moment. Who was one of Charlie's friends that I knew of? A name Jane wouldn't want to tell me until now...It hit me like a brick. _Darcy._

Jane was watching my face fearfully, as she saw me work it out.

"Jane," I said in the steadiest voice I could muster, "There is no way I am going on a double date with that utter toe rag!"

"Oh Lizzy I'm sorry!" Jane cried, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I know it was deceitful! I just knew you wouldn't come and...I was really scared I would mess up...You aren't mad are you?"

No Jane, I'm fucking furious. "I...Jane I can't..." I trailed off, "It-It would be..." I struggled for another excuse, "Completely unprofessional as well, he's my boss!"

"So's Charlie!" Jane retorted and I noticed she had out her foot down harder.

"That's different, he likes me, we're friends," I whined, "Take me back Jane. I refuse."

"Aw Lizzy don't! I promise! I'll do the washing for a week!" Jane bargained.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Two weeks?" she pleaded.

"No."

She slumped against her seat, "I can't go without you, Charlie and Will already know you're coming it'll look like you dropped out because of Will!"

"Damn straight that's right!" I said, "I'm not going. Let me out now."

"I can't let you out, we're in the middle of no where!" Jane said.

I looked out of the window, we had driven out of town, "I don't care. I'll get a bus!" I shouted.

"But some random guy might go and try and pick you up!" She was shouting, close to tears.

It did break my heart. "No. I don't care."

"Lizzy, you can't!" she pleaded.

So I reached for the door handle and tried to open the car door.

"Lizzy what the hell!" Jane shrieked, as a gust of wind blew through the door, as I pushed it open, "Shut the door!"

"No! I'll be fine Jane. I'm sorry but I can't go. I understand why you did it and I'm not mad with you, I just can't go."

I was well aware we were having a debate, whilst driving down the road with my car door wide open.

"Lizzy!" she shrieked again.

I unfastened my seatbelt, and leant to the side of the door, "You can''t expect me to do this Jane! It's like a set up! In fact," I took a deep breath, before I played my last card, "It's something mum would do!"

"Is not!" she said indignantly, "Lizzy, don't do this!"

By now, cars were hooting, as we drove...with the card door open...still.

"No Jane," I went to put my foot out the door when she shouted, "Elizabeth Esme Bennett, get your arse in this car now and shut that door!"

"No _mum_," I hit back, but it sounded more like a whimper in response to her stern words.

"If you get back in here," her tone was still stern, "The next time we have to go back to mum and dad's I'll make excuses for you."

And just like that, I put my foot back in the car and slammed the door shut, and fastened my seatbelt, "Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" I smirked.

Jane just sighed and shook her head exasperatedly, but I could see a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

…...

When we finally arrived, we only had to wait a minute before Darcy and Bingley turned up. And however much I tried to force myself to look at Charlie and his radiant smile as he saw Jane, my eye kept reverting back to his friend, who looked the essence of debonair (again) in his suit. He still looked tense and as stoic as before, but...Lets just stop that right there.

Charlie couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he looked at Jane. She did look stunning. And he did look very cute.

"Shall we?" he swept out his arm for Jane to follow the maitre d'.

I winked at him as he went passed and he whispered nervously, "How do I look?"

I gave him a thumbs up, grinning and he said jokingly, "Well, that was the look I was going for," before walking off after Jane.

I laughed at what he said, but came to a dead stop, when I realised he'd left me with Darcy. When I turned, awkwardly to face him, I realised he must have seen me and Charlie's exchange.

He raised his eye brow and I just shrugged.

"Lets go," he nodded after them.

"Yep," I said, dreading the long awkward walk to the table. I was aware that he was walking two paces behind me, which I found very uncomfortable and I just wished he would say something.

We reached the table and sat down. Thankfully, Jane and me were sat together at one side of the table and him and Charlie at the other. The waiter brought over some wine and poured it whilst we talked.

"So, how are you two?" Charlie asked politely.

"We're good thanks," Jane answered smiling.

"I'm just _peachy_," I grimaced and I think he understood my meaning. The whole table did I think.

Jane kicked me under the table and gave me a look. Ouch. That hurt.

"How was the traffic for you?" Jane asked.

"Oh, not so bad," Charlie replied, before he suddenly said, "You'll never guess what me and Darce saw on the way over here?"

"What?" Jane asked.

"Right," Charlie started grinning, "No lies, we were on the main road, and a few cars in front of us, there was this car moving, with one door open, whilst a woman was practically hanging out!" he finished with a laugh.

I practically choked on my wine. I looked over at Jane, who was giving me a panicked look.

"How's work?" Jane asked, changing the subject "Lizzy tells me everything's very busy."

Darcy snorted, "It's always busy."

Charlie looked at Darcy, but I didn't see his expression, before saying, "Yes, just getting everything ready for this sod," he nudged Darcy.

Darcy pretended to sulk, but I saw his lips twitch with a smile. Aw, a bromance.

"And we have an ongoing case, which has been going on for a year," Charlie shook his head.

"I think if Riley talks, there'll be a good defence going on. My money is on there is a group of them," I took a sip of wine.

Charles nodded.

Darcy took a mouthful of his wine, before saying, "On the contrary, I think there's a high chance that Riley is acting alone. When we get Thompson to talk, I'm sure he'll say words to that effect. Most of the evidence points at Riley alone anyway," his self assured look made my hackles rise. Hey buddy, I've been studying law, for just as long as you.

"I doubt it. If Thompson talks, we'll have trouble on our hands. He's already made references to several others," I replied. I wouldn't say my voice was raised, but it was fairly...aggressive?

"I firmly disagree. I think they were decoys," Darcy took another mouthful of his drink, and smoothed his suit down in a casual manner. Altogether, I found it quite arrogant.

Jane and Charlie exchanged wary looks and decided to strike up a calmer conversation, "And Lizzy tells me your placement is at Central Hospital," Charlie smiled.

Darcy looked deep in thought before he said, "Yes, I'm sure he's doing it alone. For two reasons. One, when he entered the car park on the Friday night, he had his soiree with Freeman, and left the body by the riverside. The body had his, and his alone prints on. Two, time of death was 11.02, which would mean Riley had a chance to get to Liverpool Street and kill Lockley."

Charlie and Jane's conversation froze, as Darcy interrupted with his argument. Charlie looked a mixture of awkward and wanting to kill Darcy.

"That's very assumptive. The police did say they found other prints, but they hadn't identified whose," I said.

"Well, perhaps you are too. I have been working on this case for the past year and have looked at great depth. You have worked at this placement for only a month. Perhaps if you looked at it from a more informed point of view, rather than relying on your own unspupported ideas."

The table was silent. That was too far. "Ok, firstly," I said, throwing him a confident look, "You may have been working on this case for one year, but you have been studying law for only two. You haven't finished your major, just like me. So I would say we're rather equal in that area. Secondly, I have been working on this case, doing detailed reports and analysis' on the case and my unsupported views, come from searching all evidence extensively. Yes, remember, that is my job, _remember?_And finally, I would look at it from your point of view, but your head seems to be stuck too far up your arse."

It was then that Charlie started to clap through laughter and Jane stifled a giggle, "Well Darce, I think she's outed you there."

Will looked astonished for a moment and I threw him a triumphant smile, making him scowl.

"I guess that would make it twice now," I smirked smugly.

"Huh?" Charlie asked. It was then that we all realized, that he was the only one of us who didn't know about mine and Darcy's prior encounter.

I told him all about it and watched how his mouth opened agog, when Darcy told him how I'd yelled at him.

"So you see Charlie, that is why our work relationship isn't the best," I finished.

"Your a dick," was all that Charlie could say to Will, making us all laugh. Apart from Will.

"Well, I was late for a meeting and she wasn't looking where you were going!" he retorted, looking at me. And those were some rather harsh words from her too."

"Aww," I cooed sarcastically, "Did I step on your itty bitty ego," I batted my eyelashes, making Bingley choke on his drink. That's the spirit.

"Is she always like this?" Darcy asked incredulously, to Jane.

"Oh yes," Jane nodded solemnly.

"Yep, grab a napkin homey, you just got served," I smirked at him.

Jane and Bingley looked on the brink of hysterics. So I decided to put on a show.

"Is she on drugs?" Darcy asked again, pointing at me, like I had three heads. Um, hello I am here!

"Well, I tried sniffing coke, but the ice cubes got stuck up my nose," I said completely deadpan, swirling my wine.

"It's a terminal illness I'm afraid," Jane nodded solemnly.

Charlie winked at me and said, "Well, you managed to ruffle his feathers Lizzy." I didn't like what he said. It sounded like a euphemism, and the wink looked rather suggestive. Damn you Charlie.

It was then that Charlie and Jane started to steer the topic away from work, turning their date around a considerably.

"Lizzy has always been a firecracker," Jane laughed but I could see the warning in her eyes.

"So I've discovered," Darcy said sarcastically.

Afterwards the waiter came over and we all ordered. I got braised lamb shanks with crushed herbed potatoes. Darcy ordered the same. Grr.

"So your parents live in Meryton," Charles said.

"Yes, me and Lizzy lived there until we were eighteen," Jane nodded.

"I think I've driven through there before," Charles said.

Jane laughed and said, "Do you remember that time Lizzy, when Mum went on google maps to find our house and she got really mad, because when she looked at the picture of our house, you were sitting on the roof!"

"Oh my God! I think the whole of England heard her scream!" I laughed with her.

Charlie looked at me with a smirk and said, "I knew you were mad, but seriously?"

I shrugged, "I know. I think I do it half the time to piss her off."

Jane and Charlie laughed.

I could have sworn I even saw a smile twitch at Darcy's lips.

"Hey Darcy, guess who's coming to my house this weekend?," Charlie asked.

"Who?" Darcy asked, looking bored.

"Caroline," Charlie waggled his eye brows suggestively.

"Oh come on Charlie, cut it out. I'm done with her throwing herself at me. Tell her to stop," Darcy moaned.

Charlie pretended to think, "I could...but it would be more fun to watch you suffer."

"Why am I friends with you?" Will asked sarcastically.

"I don't know...because I am the sun to your sky, the burger to your bun the-"

Charlie was cut off from his dramatic monologue by Darcy saying, "Seriously, she's out of line."

I smirked at Charlie's performance, "Don't you like the attention Darcy? She thinks the sun shines out of your arse."

Darcy raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes! All day she's like, 'We need to get everything ready for Darcy dear. What a chum. In the bedroom I mean,'" I finished saucily.

"She did not say that," Darcy scowled.

"Dude," Charlie said, "She kinda did," he finished matter of factly.

"What's wrong with her?" Jane asked.

"Where to start..." Darcy said drily.

"Well...What's wrong with Caroline..." Charles ran his hand through his hair, "She's...she's...lets just say she's very...snobby and...she's no virgin."

I practically spat my drink out at that, as even Darcy chuckled. "Honey, no one's a virgin, life screws us all," I said.

"I want to give you a promotion right now," Charlie said.

Darcy looked at him, eyes wide, and said, "Have you lost your mind?"

Charlie chuckled and said, "Chill out Will, besides, she can wipe the floor with you and she is insanely funny."

"Thank you Charlie," I grinned at him.

Charlie and Jane resumed there deep conversation and I almost started to laugh, as I saw them both leaning over the table, gradually moving closer.

I heard Jane giggle, "I don't think so."

"I do," Charlie whispered.

OK, they are having a moment.

"Darcy, let's go to the bar," I said, standing up. The love birds didn't even look up.

"Why?" Darcy asked curiously.

"_Because_ I'm _thirsty_," I said through gritted teeth, "Why else?" I added sweetly.

He seemed to catch on, that I was giving them a private moment and got up. Albeit reluctantly.

Yep, it wasn't such a good idea. We pretty much just sat in silence for five minutes.

And he kept staring at me. It was starting to freak me out a little.

"OK, I can't stand this, let's go back," I marched back over, Darcy lagging behind again. When we got back, Jane and Charlie had stood up and looked very close. They immediately backed away when they saw us. But from the tell tale blush of Jane's, I could tell they'd done more than talking.

"We ready to go?" I asked, hopefully. I don't think this was lost on anyone.

"Yes, I've just got my coat," Jane held up her coat and we walked to the entrance.

I felt a heavy pressure on my toe, "Ah shit!" I hissed. I looked up to see Darcy's foot moving away. He just shrugged. Idiot.

"Be careful whose toes you step on," I said to him evilly, "They might be connected to the foot that kicks your arse."

(A/N: Ok that was my longest chapter and quite a contrast to the last one. Sorry about that! I'll try and make them a bit more consistent, I just had a lot to put in. Hope you enjoyed, please review!)


	6. Why Me God? Why Me?

(A/N: Really loved the reviews and glad that you found it funny! I decided to include Jane's stay at Netherfield, so we can insult Caroline! I hope you enjoy it and please keep reviewing!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, or any of the characters in it, Jane Austen does.

Chapter 6- Why Me God? Why me?

I can only think of two other times when I was this nervous. One: For my interview for this job and two: when Billy Collins kept eyeing me up in the dinner queue. My hands keep getting all sweaty and the one thing running through my mind is, what if I screw this up? I'm scared shitless. Literally. Jane says I'll be fine and I'm so argumentative I'll take them down, but what if I don't? What if my arguments are really crappy?

I looked down at my notes. They looked fine to me. I know they're fine deep down, but I'm just...frightened. I know. Me, frightened? Pah! I met up with my client two days ago and demanded the full story from his point of view. He was exactly like I expected, completely antisocial, acting like he didn't need no help from no one.

Somebody signalled that it was time to go in, so with bated breath, I stepped cautiously into the courtroom and took my place. Just keep calm. Just keep calm. Breathe. I tapped my pen off my pad, absent-mindedly, waiting for the damn thing to start.

Finally, the prosecution lawyer, Eleanor Portland, sauntered into the courtroom, throwing me a patronizing smile in the process, "I hear this is your first time. I hope this is a learning experience," she said condescendingly.

All of a sudden, I was filled with determination. A kind of adrenaline rushed through me as we were called to stood. It was because she had reminded me of Caroline Bingley.

"We are here to try Mr Jason Andrew Hathaway, on two counts, robbery and assault," the greying judge croaked from his seat, "Ms Portland," he smiled kindly, as he nodded at her. So this was how it was going to be? Was Portland a little teacher's pet. Yes, _Portland_. It was Portland vs Bennett. Us and them. Let chaos ensue.

Portland stepped up and with one last sickeningly sweet smile to her old pal judge, she started, "On January 13th, Leroy Jefferson assaulted inside his shop in Central London. He was punched repeatedly and brutally in the face and in the chest, giving him a broken nose and severe bruising. This indicates clearly that the defendant is guilty, as we have it on CCTV and of course medical evidence," she blathered on for a while and I took a few notes. One thing was clear though, she thought she was in for an easy ride. Nuh-uh.

I stood up and tried to appear confident, "As I'm sure you're aware, my client does not deny that he did indeed rob and assault Mr Jefferson, all you have said is correct, however you are missing a few details," Portland looked at me confused, before I said, "I would like to call my first witness, Mr Leroy Jefferson."

He stepped up looking all arrogant, and I said, "Mr Jefferson, can you tell me in your own words, what was stolen from you on January 13th?"

He looked quite taken aback and I had to stifle a smirk, "Ahem...I don't see how this is...really relevant, he stole from me. That's final."

"Oh I think It's a little more complicated than that, don't you," this time I didn't bother hiding my smirk, "Is it true that Mr Hathaway stole, let me see," I looked down at my notes, "Two DVDs and...a bag of flour?"

"Yes, that's true," he responded weakly. I saw Portland glaring daggers at me, from the corner of my eye. Bennett 1, Portland 0.

"Well, aside from the fact that this is a _very serious _robbery," I said sarcastically, "Can you tell me why you think he assaulted you?"

"Objection!" Portland stood up, "Relevance your honour?"

"I think it's very relevant Eleanor," the judge said solemnly, "Proceed," he nodded at me. Bennett 2, Portland 0.

"I-I don't know," Jefferson twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Mr Jefferson," I said harshly, I was just going to cut to the chase, "Can you tell me where you were on at 8:30, January 8th ?"

"Uh..I couldn't tell you," he scratched his neck, "I don't remember."

I nodded, "That will be all. I would like to call Mr Kieran Hathaway please."

Portland looked at me puzzled. I just raised my eye brow. She was probably wondering why I was calling the son of the defendant.

"Mr Hathaway," I smiled, "Could you tell me where you were at 8:30 on January 8th ?"

He nodded, "I was coming back from the cinema with my friends."

"So you weren't alone?" I asked. I just needed them to see we had other witnesses.

He nodded again, "Yes, I wasn't alone."

"And what happened when you reached the corner of your street?" I asked. We'd already rehearsed this the other day. I hoped he wouldn't bail on me.

"I-I," he stammered for a moment, "We were coming around, and then we saw him," he nodded towards Jefferson. Oh my days, Portland looked like she was going to wet herself.

"And what happened then?" I asked.

"He came over a-and, he was shouting. I don't know what. He said-he said something about dad, that-that he would kill him."

This was the hard bit, "Was he violent?"

"Yes."

"What did he do?" I persisted.

"He threw me on the floor and kept punching me and kicking me."

I passed around a photo of Kieran's injuries. Oh dear lord, I know I should be mature but Portland looks like she wants to put a bullet through my brain.

"Why do you think he did this?" I asked.

Kieran looked down, "My mum."

"Your mother?" I pressed.

"T-things hadn't been going-well they were always fighting."

"Your parents?"

"Yes."

"And what did that have to do with Mr Jefferson?" Jeez, was he going to give me minimal answers the whole way through.

Kieran turned to glare at Jefferson, and pointed, trembling with anger, "H-he, him. He and my mum. My dad caught them. Mum started apologizing and begging him and he just took her home and told Leroy to stay away."

"So would you say this was why Mr Jefferson approached you?" I asked.

"Yes. Dad caught them again and sh-she kept apologizing. He didn't even look at her. He just took her home. Jefferson got angry. That's why."

"Did you tell your father about it?"

"Yes."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He went over to the shop. And that's when he did it."

"Is it true you received death threats?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Did you inform the police?"

"Yes."

Jeez, was I just going to get monosyllabic answers? "What did they do?"

"They investigated, but Jefferson denied it."

I looked up at the judge and said, "No further questions."

…...

I waited in the room. God I was scared. We'd pleaded guilty as there was no doubt Jason had done it. After I'd interviewed Kieran, I'd interviewed Jason. Needless to say, it was a lot more straight forward.

"Can you confirm that your wife was having an affair with Leroy Jefferson?" I asked.

"Yes I damn well can," he'd answered.

"Is it true that he sent death threats and assaulted your son?" I asked again.

"Yes," he snarled.

"Is that why you robbed and assaulted him?"

"Yes. That's why."

It had been simple after Kieran spilled the beans. All I had to do was get the father to conform it. I called a few minor witnesses like Kieran's friends and the policemen who did not prosecute Leroy for assault and death threats. I was still nervous though.

I finished with a little speech saying, "So as you can see, Mr Jason Hathaway, although found guilty of robbery and assault; in fact stole two DVDs and a bag of flour. I think this was more a statement than an offence, as the things he stole were not...valuable. Also, His assault of Mr Jefferson was far less extensive than the assault on Kieran Hathaway, the defendants son. I'm struggling to see who is the defendant and who is prosecuting here."

We were pleading guilty, but I wanted a quick prison sentence. Usually they got one to two months if they were lucky, so I was aiming for that. It would be a damn miracle if he only got community service.

I walked into the court room, more frightened than I'd ever been in my life. This was serious Lizzy. Elizabeth. I was passionate about law and passionate that this man should not go to prison. I was frightened of failure.

"Jury's verdict please," the judge called.

I waited with bated breath. I'm sure my heart stopped beating.

"We sentence the defendant to two hundred hours of community service."

Bennett 3, Portland 0.

…...

I walked into work the next day. I was proud of that verdict. Damn proud. Mind you, I didn't expect the world to stop moving just for me. I got into the elevator and wet up to the main floor. Today seemed quite boring in comparison to yesterday. Jane had been invited to Charles' house, Netherfield or something like that.

Suddenly, I noticed people whispering about me. Oh shit, I didn't have food in my teeth or breakfast in my hair did I? I grasped my hair. Nope. Nothing.

"Lizzy!" Charlie called out, his head poking through his office door.

I turned to look at him and smiled in relief. Thank God, someone who wasn't staring.

"Come in here would you?" he asked.

I nodded. He probably just needed me to give him a pep talk about tonight with Jane.

"Charlie," I said as I walked in, "Goodness sake, just give her a single red rose and profess your undying lo-" I stopped mid way as I realised he wasn't alone. Aw no, everything was going so well.

Mr Sinclair, Mr Russell and Darcy were there. They all looked a bit puzzled about what the hell I'd been banging on about. Apart from Darcy. He just looked amused. I glared at him.

"Ahem," I fidgeted with my skirt, "Sir?"

"Miss Bennett," the voice came from Mr Sinclair, "We gave you a very simple case, as you are only a junior clerk. Robbery and assault I believe."

Oh no, had I screwed up?

"Yet you managed to dig deeper and uncover the assault on Mr Kieran Hathaway and turn the case around quite dramatically. We had no idea the case was that complicated. So for that we must commend you," Sinclair finished off.

I really did have to struggle to keep the huge smile off my face. Oh yeah, Bennett for the win. "Thank you sir."

"So, I understand that you are leaving us in the next few weeks, to finish your law degree. I hope you will agree to take on some more cases for us before you leave. Also, we would be delighted to offer you a position here when you leave," he added.

Oh my God. Oh my God. I know I said I wanted to leave here, but this is a big deal, "Thank you sir," I said again. Rather pathetically I may add. I saw Darcy raise his eyebrow at me again. I scowled at him.

I turned to leave but then Sinclair's voice stopped me, "Oh and Miss Bennett," he called, "Don't forget your next case."

He handed something to me and I looked down. It was my next case.

…...

"So you'll be fine for this evening?" Jane checked again, as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Yes Jane, I'll be fine," I said for the billionth time that evening.

"But you remember that there's a lasagne in the fridge, which you just need to heat to-"

"200 degrees, I know," I recited, nodding again, "Look Jane, I swear if you tell me to put the lasagne in at 200 degrees one more time, I'll tell you where you can put it. Now go."

"Oh-OK," Jane smiled, picking up her bag, "See you later," she gave me hug, before leaving the apartment.

When she was finally gone, I collapsed back onto the sofa, shouting, "Thank God!"

"I can still hear you, you know," she said from outside the door.

"Sorry," I shouted back sheepishly, before turning the tv on.

She was going to Charlie's so I planned to just sit in and watch TV. She was getting all jittery because she was meeting his sister. Apparently that was just such a big deal. I mean Caroline Bitc-ahem-I mean Bingley is...well Caroline. If there was a biography about her, it would be called, 'Caroline Bingley and Other Delights.'

I was interrupted from my musings about which picture would go on the front cover of 'Caroline Bingley and Other Delights-either one when she looks constipated, (which is pretty much all the time) one where she has menstrual cramps, or where she's batting her eye lashes in that oh so seductive smile- when the phone rang.

I dove for the phone, "Yello, Lizzy Bennett here."

"Ahhhh Lizzzy," a slurred voice drawled.

"Um who is this?" I asked confused.

"It's youuuur daadddy dearest." Holy crap, Dad was wasted.

"Um Dad, are you...drunk by any chance?" I asked warily.

"Nooo. Just youur motheeer. I wanted to aaask you a quesstion," was the response I got.

"Shoot."

"Whhy diid I maaary herr? I meann she alwayyys shhouts at such a high dddecibel. Alwayyys ssso sshrill! Itt's enough to ddrive a mannn to ddrink," he slurred.

Oh papa, if only you knew. So she'd finally done it. My mother had sufficiently turned my father into a drunken fool. Well, she has that effect on everyone. "Well dad..." I struggled for an answer, "She must have some good qualities."

"I'm all ears," he seemed to have recovered a bit.

"Well...she...she has good teeth!" I said triumphantly.

"I don't think th-"

He was interrupted by a shrill voice. Yep you guessed it. My mother. "Mr Bennett! Who are you speaking to? Are you drunk?"

No shit sherlock. I prayed to the highest heavens that dad wouldn't tell her I was there otherwhilst, shock, bang, horror...I might actually have to speak to her!

I heard them talking on the other end and almost died when I heard Dad say I was on the phone.

"Elizabeth Bennett!" she shouted down the phone so loudly, I dropped it on the floor.

"Mum! It's been so long," I laughed awkwardly. Not long enough.

"Hmph, have you got a boyfriend yet?" she demanded to know.

"No mother, I don't," I said through gritted teeth.

"Elizabeth, you should be getting one! Like that Charlie, Jane caught! I actually suggested that Jane where a thin wrap just in case she gets ill and has to stay!"

"Mother! This is Jane's health! There's due to be a storm tonight!" I shouted, "And I do not have a boyfriend like Jane."

"Well good," I could hear her beaming through the phone, "Because Billy Collins is coming next weekend and I want you to be there!"

"Actually I do have a boyfriend," I said quickly. No way was I getting set up with that creep.

"Good heavens, who would that be?" she asked surprised. Gee, was it that unbelievable?

Think fast Lizzy, "Um...Ronald...Ronald Weasley!" Who cares if he's a fictional character, mum has never even heard of Harry Potter. A sin, I know.

"Hmm, well I'd like to meet this Ronald Weasley, perhaps bring him over for when Billy is there!" she shouted excitedly.

"I don't know mum..." I said panicked, "He might be busy."

"Nonsense, of course he won't," she tutted.

"He might have quidditch practice!" I shouted desperately.

"Quidditch? Whatever is that? I'm sure he'll cancel, bring him down-"

"No Mum honestly I-"

"Lizzy don't fuss it-"

"No he-"

"Well I'll see you there!"

"No Mu-"

"Bye!" and then the evil cow put the phone down.

Great, now she was expecting me to bring down Ron Weasley for the weekend. Great. Bloody fantastic. I'm getting a beer.

…...

I had just finished watching my third movie of the night, when the phone rang. If it was my mother I was going to go mad.

"MUM IF THIS IS YOU I JUST WANT TO SAY, I AM NOT COMING NEXT WEEKEND AND I AM NOT BRINGING RON WEASLEY!" I screamed down the phone.

"Um...Elizabeth?" an agonizingly familiar voice asked puzzled. Oh no, please don't let it be him, "This is Will. Will Darcy."

"Um...hi," I said lamely, "Wait, how did you get my number?"

"Jane gave it to me," he responded warily. I bet he was waiting for me to explain my little greeting.

When I said nothing, he continued, "Jane came over to Charlie's tonight," yes I know that you tosspot, she is my sister, "And she's got some kind of flu. Charlie's called the doctor and he thinks she needs to keep rested. So I guess she's staying here. Just to let you know."

Wow could he sound any more awkward? Wait, Jane is ill? I bet it was because she only went in that wrap! I am going to kill my mother.

"Is she OK? Is she really ill?" I asked frantically.

"She's not too bad, but she's been sneezing and coughing, ahem, a lot." he said stiffly. Ok, this guy is seriously socially awkward.

"Can I come see her? I could bring her some clean clothes?" I asked, grabbing my car keys and running my hands through my hair as I walked into Jane's room, grabbing some clothes in the process.

"I think that would be OK," he said seriously.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye." I said, running out the door.

"Goodbye Elizabeth."

There was something strange about when he said my name, but I was trying not to dwell on it.

…...

I arrived at the house ten minutes later and boy oh boy was it huge. It was some kind of Georgian manor, with balcony's and tall pillars and archways. I felt slightly intimidated by it, so I crept out of the car, and knocked meekly on the door.

The door opened almost immediately, "Lizzy!" Charlie grinned, pulling me into a hug, which I responded to awkwardly.

"Charlie, how is she?" I asked.

He frowned and ran his hand through his hair, "She's better than she was. Come on up," I followed him through the hall way.

It was just as magnificent inside as it was outside. There were high ceilings and grand plaster works everywhere. This was contrasted by Bingley's modern style, as the house was furnished like any other.

"Your house is very grand," I said to him as we walked up the stairs.

Charlie laughed, "Caroline hates me for not decorating it in a regency style. I just like living in a normal environment."

I nodded in agreement, "I can't thank you enough for looking after Jane. I don't think she could be in greater hands."

He smiled warmly, "Well I'm glad she's here," he paused awkwardly, "Not that I'm glad she's ill. But I'm glad she's here...being ill."

I laughed at how flustered he was and he chuckled.

"I spoke to Darcy on the phone. Has he been here the whole time?" I asked. I know, I'm just nosy. Something I get from my mother. Aaargh!

"Yes, yes, him and Caroline are just downstairs," he nodded as he opened the door to Jane's room.

And there, lying in a king sized bed, with plush cushions all around her, lay Jane. It almost reminded me of Princess and the Pea.

"Oh Jane! What am I going to do with you?" I half laughed.

"Lizzy," she croaked, "You came!"

Her voice almost broke my heart, as I went to sit on the bed beside her, "Oh Jane."

Charlie was standing my the door way, smiling at the exchange, "I'll just leave you two. Lizzy, you're welcome to join us down stairs."

Urgh, Caroline and Darcy.

He must have seen my face, as he chuckled, before leaving.

"Oh Lizzy, I feel like such an imposition!" Jane sighed.

"Nonsense Jane, Charlie's glad to have you. I can't believe you took mum's advice about the shawl!" I stroked her forehead.

"I know," she sighed, "But she's quite hard to say no to."

I laughed, "So tell me, are you and Charlie an item?"

She blushed, "I believe we are. Oh Lizzy he was so romantic tonight! We had dinner outside, which he cooked himself!" Jane's eyes were wide.

I laughed.

"And then...he kissed me," she smiled.

"Aw Jane, and was there just the one kiss?" I teased.

She smacked me playfully on the arm, and shook her head.

"I knew it!"

"What about you?" she asked, with a teasing smile, "Your dear Mr Darcy is downstairs!"

My mouth dropped wide open, "Jane please don't tell me you are suggesting what I think you are?"

She laughed, "Well you always talk about him when you get in from work, Darcy this, Darcy that I-"

I hit her playfully, "Jane Bennett I do not!"

"Sure Lizzy, whatever helps you get to sleep," she giggled.

I shook my head. I did not like Darcy. Even if he was absolutely gorgeous. Lizzy! Control your thoughts! He is arrogant and conceited and...yummy. Argh! I must be ill.

"Jane, I'm going to go downstairs," I got up, "I think my head's getting a little fuzzy," I frowned.

"What, thinking of Darcy?" she smiled cheekily.

"No," I threw the pillow at her, and left the room.

As I walked down the stair case, I wondered if I would go and walk at Darcy International after uni.

I was soon brought out of my thoughts, when I bumped into a brick wall. A familiar brick wall.

"Darcy. We have got to stop meeting like this," I noted drily, as I took a step back from him. I unintentionally smelled him and it was like a drug. It made my head go hazy. Oh God, just cut it out Lizzy.

He just stood there, looking right at me, before he said, "Yes, perhaps if you'd stop bumping into me."

I scowled, "Are we really going to argue about this again?"

"I don't know Elizabeth, are we?" he raised his eye brow for the upteenth time that day.

"You are infuriating," I glared at him, before walking past him and down the stairs to the living room.

"Eliza dear, how wonderful to see you," the nasally voice of Caroline Bingley greeted me. She sounded so sincere.

"And you Caroline," I threw her a smile, which she responded with a condescending one.

I heard Darcy come in behind me. And I knew from Caroline's radiant smile, "Ah William! How good of you to join us!"

I smirked at Darcy, who just shrugged, "Caroline," he nodded.

I watched him, as he went to sit down and got out his laptop. Caroline stalked over to him, swinging her hips pathetically. Oh God, this was just too good to miss.

Darcy stopped typing and tensed when Caroline sidled up to him, "Oh William you must be so bored having to type all of those e-mails!"

He sighed and without looking away from the computer said, "On the contrary Caroline, I'm writing to my sister Georgiana. It is far from boring," he re commenced his typing.

"Oh dear Georgiana, she is a very dear friend to me William, such a sweetheart. Send her my love," Caroline cooed, batting her eye lashes in a fashion that could scare any man.

"Perhaps you should e-mail herself. And Caroline, I think you met her once," Darcy stiffened.

Caroline sniffed, "We keep in contact."

Darcy guffawed, "Sure."

I decided that as interesting as this little exchange was, I was going to read. There was a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird on the table, so I picked it up and started to read. It had always been one of my favourites. Dad always said I reminded him of Scout, his little tomboy.

There was silence for a while, as Caroline strolled around the room, I read, Charlie stared into space-probably musing about how many children him and Jane were going to have- and Darcy typed.

"You do type incredibly fast Will," Caroline crooned from over his shoulder.

Darcy backed up with a scowl on his face and I had to stifle a snort. He turned to look at me. Ok, I didn't hide my snort that well. Caroline seemed pretty pissed off that I had Darcy's attention and said, "Eliza, take a walk with me won't you?"

What the hell? This is the 21st century lady. Charlie was looking at Caroline puzzled, he knew she was up to something.

"Sure," I sighed and cringed when she linked our arms. What the hell is she thinking?

I soon realised when she said, "Join us won't you William?"

Darcy looked up and I felt almost frightened by the anger in his eyes as he looked at me, "I can't think why that would be necessary. I can think of only two reasons why and I would get in the way of both of them."

"Oh," giggled Caroline. I flinched, it sounded like the kind of woman who kidnaps small children and crushes dreams, "Whatever can he mean?"

Darcy looked up, "It may be because you want to discuss something privately, or you think you appear the most attractive walking around. If the first, I would be intruding, and if the second, I can admire you much better from here," his tone was dry.

Caroline giggled again, "What shall we do with him Eliza?"

I was getting pretty annoyed now, she knew I didn't like to be called Eliza, "Tease him. Laugh at him."

Caroline frowned, "Oh no, William is not to be laughed at."

Darcy had this expression on his face that read: I am here you know!

"What, is Darcy a perfect man? Does he have no flaws we can laugh at?" I teased. Yes, he will be teased.

Darcy looked up, pushed his laptop away from him and gave us his full attention, "And what would you suggest my flaws are Elizabeth?"

Charlie was sitting on the sofa, sheepishly, looking from, me and Caroline to Darcy, backwards and forwards like a tennis match. He seemed rather amused.

"What you don't know of them yourself? Because we're doing our best to find a fault in you," I answered sarcastically.

He frowned, "I never said I was perfect or without flaws."

"Do enlighten us," I quipped.

Caroline was looking at us back and forth, not liking being left out.

Darcy sighed, "I am quick to judge. My good opinion once lost is lost forever and my temper...it is short."

There was an awkward silence, broken by Charles saying, "So Lizzy, well done with your case. I know it was very successful."

I smiled at Charlie, "Thank you, it did go to plan. I think my next one is in a week."

Charlie nodded, "Darce, we were impressed weren't we?" What was Charlie asking his opinion for?

Darcy had been staring into space and turned to say, "I would say it went well yes. Although it was not a particularly hard case, rather simple."

Little tosser! How dare he! I saw Charlie give him a look.

Boy oh boy, this was going to be a long night.

…...

Charlie's POV

Will was being a tit as per usual. I felt sorry for Lizzy, especially as Caroline was on full form as well. It was strange, sometimes I caught Darce staring at her and he always seemed so argumentative with her, and he wasn't like that with Jane.

I excused myself and went to check on Jane. I wonder if Darcy likes her? No...Well, he's always insulting her and staring at her. Poor guy, she probably hates his guts.

I knocked on Jane's door.

"Come in," her angelic voice called. My Jane.

"It's just me," I stepped in and I couldn't help but smile, when her face lit up.

I walked over to the bed and knelt down, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now," she whispered, as I stroked her forehead, "You probably shouldn't come near, I wouldn't want you to catch anything."

"I don't care," I smiled, before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. She smiled into the kiss as her soft lips responded.

When I pulled away, I got up onto the bed and lay beside her, pulling her into my side.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

"I was just wondering...how does Lizzy feel about Darcy?" I asked warily.

She turned to look at me, "Honestly, she comes home everyday and whines about him."

"Hmm," I nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well...he's always looking at her and even if he is insulting her, he always pays her a lot of attention to her. I've never seen him like this with anyone before. I mean, he's nice enough with you," I replied.

"You know it's funny you mentioned this, because I was just thinking, the amount of time she goes on about him-and I know she finds him attractive- you'd think she only has this kind of violent response because she likes him," she answered.

"I think we should help them along a bit," I smirked.

"Really? Lizzy would kill me!" Jane laughed.

"Nah, I think she'd sooner kill Darcy first," I joked.

…...

Lizzy's POV

After having another fierce debate with Darcy about the accomplished woman, Charlie finally came back down after he'd practically abandoned me.

"Lizzy," he said, "Jane mentioned something about some pain killers for her head, I'm just going to see if I can find any."

"Ok, thanks," I said after he'd left.

He seemed pretty jumpy and I wondered what was up with him.

He came bounding back in saying, "Don't have any I'm afraid," and he shook his head closing his eyes. Ok, now he's acting weird.

I raised one eye brow, to which he looked scared for a moment, before saying, "I would go out and get some, but my cars in the garage getting repairs for the weekend."

He spent a minute pacing around and shaking his head as if he expected me to give some kind of response.

I had an idea, "I've got my car, I could go and get some."

His face lit up in a smile, "That would be great," he suddenly frowned, "But Darcy should go with you, it's getting dark."

Darcy looked up and Caroline looked cross that I was taking her Darcy away from her, "Nonsense Eliza can do it."

I laughed, "I'm a big girl Charlie, I'll be fine," I stood. _And I especially don't want to go with him_, I added as an afterthought.

Fate screwed me over though, as Darcy stood and said, "I'll come, I wouldn't want you going out by yourself."

I was taken aback by his sudden kindness, but his furrow brow and tense jaw told me he would rather not.

"Ok then," I laughed awkwardly as we walked out to my car. I got in and revved the engine. I looked up to the sky. Oh lord why me, why me?

(A/N: OK, this is a really long chapter, sorry about that! It's not as good as the last one, but next chapter we'll see exactly what happens in that car journey...Yep, expect lots of arguments, and perhaps Lizzy trying to climb out the car again. Next chapter, it'll still be at Netherfield for a while and Lizzy's going to start making fun of Darcy and Caroline. Also, we'll meet creepy Collins and Wickham. Hope you enjoyed, please review!)


	7. Hydrospacing

(A/N: Thanks to all of you who have read this story and especially to those who have reviewed! This chapter shows that awkward car journey between Lizzy and Darcy. Oh, and Creepy Collins is introduced.

PLEASE REVIEW! :) )

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, or any of the characters in it, Jane Austen does. I also do not own Ron Weasley, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 7- Hydrospacing

Every step to the car was like one step to hell. I could hear Darcy's swift movements from behind me and I absolutely dreaded this car journey. I was taken by surprise, when Darcy stepped in front of me suddenly and opened my car door.

I just kind of stood there in shock as he opened my door. Was he being chivalrous? I must have just stood there for ages, mouth wide open, as he looked at me pointedly and started to look impatient, "I don't know about you, but I'd like to be back before midnight," he scowled.

And there we are, grumpy old Darcy is back again. I glared back at him and stepped into the car. Was it weird that it made me more comfortable when he went back to be being his usual self?

I slid into the drivers seat, and put on my seatbelt, as he got into the passenger side. I expected him to say something but...well that's Darcy for you. I looked over at him as I pulled out the drive; he was just kind of sitting there, staring straight ahead. Suddenly, he turned to look at me and I tried to turn away before he saw me staring. I don't like to admit it and I know this sounds really cheesy, but the way the night sky was resting on his face...it made him look devilishly handsome. Stop it Lizzy! Eyes on the prize. Just remember, you are sitting next to a class A jerk. That's right, keep repeating it, like a mantra. You are sitting next to a class A jerk. You are sitting next to a class A jerk. A very hot class A jerk. Damn! OK, new mantra. Darcy is a pri-

I was interrupted from my mad thoughts, when I heard his voice, "Is there something wrong?"

I turned to look at him and I was shocked by the way he was looking right at me. It was an outright glare. "No," I shook my head.

Just keep your eyes on the road Lizzy. It was getting pretty dark outside, well almost pitch black and I groaned when I heard the pitter patter of rain on the roof of the car.

Neither of us had spoken in five minutes and it was getting increasingly awkward, so I turned on the radio. Still awkward.

"So..." I began lamely, "How is it living with Caroline?"

I had to smirk at him as he flinched at her name, "I would think you know the answer to that Elizabeth," he responded.

"Oh really?" I raised one eyebrow, "I've never had to _live in the same house_ with her before."

Darcy just sighed and looked straight ahead. Well that failed.

"You know what?" I asked after thirty seconds of silence, "I've never been the sort to commit suicide, but this just about defies the odds. I can safely say I'm ready to put a bullet through my brain."

I saw his lips twitch in a smirk at my words, "And what sort are you Elizabeth?"

"Oh..." I pretended to think, "The sort that likes to sing campfire songs, paint rainbows and ride unicorns," I finished sarcastically, as I pulled into the supermarket car park.

"And what sort would you say I am?" he asked gravely, as I stopped the engine.

Jeez, how was I going to be nice about this? "Hmm," I stroked my imaginary beard, "The sort that likes to kidnap small children and piss on dreams," I concluded, and without another word, I got out of the car and slammed the door.

Aw, poor Darcy, I really was too harsh on him. Only a smidge. I ran through the rain and tried to cover myself, as it pelted off my head. I walked in and quickly spotted the pharmacist and asked for some aspirin. It only took me a few minutes to get in and out, and I ran through the rain to get back to the car.

"Phew," I breathed out and sagged against the seat, when I got back in.

"Did you get the aspirin?" Darcy asked.

"No Darcy," I said sarcastically, "What I have in my hand here, is a bag of magic beans!"

In response, he just shook his head dryly, "I have never met anyone like you before," he said suddenly.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked amused.

"Neither. I'm just saying," he shook his head again.

Before I had a chance to think about what he said, a rumble of thunder sounded.

"Shit," I cursed. Damn you weather!

"It'll pass," Darcy reassured.

"I hope so," I breathed.

I decided I wanted to get back to Charlie's very quickly to avoid the weather and to go and avoid Darcy, but two things happened in the next five minutes. One: Darcy started whining and two: Darcy was wrong.

I put my foot on the gas and zoomed forward, making Darcy jump out of his seat.

It actually was hilarious. As for Darcy, not so much.

"Elizabeth! What the hell?" he yelled.

I could not stop laughing though, he looked like he'd just sat down and realised it was Caroline Bingley's lap, "I'm sorry," I said more seriously, "I just want to avoid the weather. I'm not good with storms."

Besides, it was about 8:30, the roads were practically empty.

Darcy was having none of it though, "Elizabeth, you could have an accident! And there's a sign up there with the speed limit, you're about 30mph above!"

"Darcy!" I shouted back annoyed, as I put my foot down even more making him yelp. Really, it was just fun to see him squirm, "Is there a sign above my head saying I give a damn? Really, grow a pair," I scowled.

I didn't want to tell him that I was secretly really, really afraid of thunder and was absolutely shitting myself.

"Grow a pair? You know I am your boss!" Darcy shouted.

"Hmm really?" I asked, "I _totally _forgot. Of course I know you're my boss! But I declare that in line with the Darcy International Corporation code of conduct; in outer-work relations, Darcy International Corporation regulations do not have to be upheld! Ha!" I blew a raspberry at him. Really, I should be ashamed.

Darcy just glared at the dash board.

We were approaching the corner and I swerved quickly and put my foot down.

"What the fuck?" Darcy screamed, "Elizabeth for God's sake! Regulations may not be upheld outside of work, but I could still have you in court for this!" he was fuming and there was steam practically coming out of his ears.

"Oh shut up," I shook my head, "Honestly, I bet you drive at like 9mph. Yeah watch out citizens of Britain, Granny Darcy's on the lose," I snapped at him, turning swiftly again, making him grip the sides of his chair.

"Elizabeth! Are you trying to get us killed? I'm serious, slow down!" he yelled again.

"Darcy shut the hell up. This is my car and I'll do what I like," I whined petulantly, swerving again and putting my foot down.

"Right that's it!" he tried to grab the steering wheel from me, making the car swerve back and forth.

"DARCY! BACK OFF!" I screamed, trying to wrench his hands off the steering wheel.

"NO, I'D LIKE TO SEE TOMORROW!" he shouted back, making us drive to the left, before I pulled the steering wheel making it go right. Yep, we were zigzagging.

"DARCY! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE IT WORSE? GET OFF!" I shouted.

"NO, ELIZABETH!" Darcy yelled again, this time pulling it left.

"LEAVE GO YOU BLOODY IDJIT!" I screamed pulling the wheel back, and when he pulled again, my elbow went in his face knocking him back, and when I turned to look, I lost concentration, making the car fly to into the side. We were both still for a moment and there was the most almighty smash. Uhuh, we faceplanted.

I couldn't bring myself to look at the dashboard, and in the impact of the car's crash, I'd fallen back into Darcy's lap.

We lay awkwardly for a moment and I am ashamed to say that I felt relaxed with my head in his lap. Alas, all things have to come to an end. I got up and groaned, there was a pounding in my head. I turned to Darcy to check if he was OK.

"Lizzy?" he croaked, "Are you OK?" he asked. He looked pretty shaken, but there were no injuries as far as I could see.

"Just peachy," I sighed, "You?"

"I'll be fine Elizabeth," he said shortly. I hadn't noticed, but before had been the first time he'd ever called me Lizzy. Aw, sentimental me.

"What's the damage like?" I asked, not daring to look.

He was silent for a moment, "...Not pretty."

I turned to look and gasped when I saw the dashboard completely smashed and the bonnet had crashed into a tree. The tree however, was fine. How is that fair?

"Aw shit!" I groaned and flopped back in my seat.

"Come on," Darcy said, opening the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm getting out of the car," he said simply, as he opened the door. I winced as shards of glass splintered and fell to the floor.

"Oh well done Captain Obvious, give the boy a prize," I quipped, as he held open the door for me. I saw him smirk at my comment, which annoyed me, as I rolled my head on my shoulders. I had a pounding headache and it hurt like a bitch. Now my neck was hurting too, from when I'd fallen back.

We stepped out and sat onto the green grass on the side of the road. I almost laughed at how derelict it was. It was now pitch black. I winced again as my head felt fuzzy.

"Your head," Darcy said.

"And my neck," I groaned as I tried to stretch my muscles.

"Come," he said simply and sat down on the grass.

I looked at him quizzically.

"Elizabeth," he sighed running his hand through his hair.

I was too tired to argue, so I sat down in front of him, as he directed. I was surprised when I felt the gentle pressure of his hands on my neck. It was just lightly at first, but then he started to massage it.

That felt good.

I let my head fall back as I said, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"My mother," he said simply, "She used to do it to me and Georgie when we were younger."

It seemed a bit like a closed topic, so I didn't ask who Georgie was. Perhaps a brother? I felt his hands rub gentle circles into my neck, and involuntarily, I let a sigh escape me, "Thanks."

"No problem," he said.

We sat in silence, and it was quite surreal as it was pitch black, we were sat on the side of the road in the middle of no where, with Darcy massaging my neck. And I wasn't freaking out.

I suddenly laughed at something.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"I was just thinking...I can imagine you standing on the balcony of some skyscraper office with Darcy International Corporation written behind you on the building. But what you don't know, is that it actually says, DIC," I giggled at the end, "In big writing."

I was surprised when he started to chuckle, "Yes I can picture that."

But, again, all good things come to an end. It was only a matter of time before we started to bicker again.

"Hey, my car's bust! If you'd just let go, we would have been fine!" I suddenly exclaimed, when he stopped massaging my neck. Much to my disappointment.

He stood in front of me and guffawed, yup guffawed, "I would say if you hadn't being driving like a mad woman, we would have been fine. Back at home and dry."

My jaw dropped open and I stood up indignantly, "I knew you could only be decent for so long!"

I was surprised when he actually winced at that comment, "And yourself," he quickly snapped back.

"Hey listen to me!" I shouted, stepping right up to him and squaring him up. I just scowled when he raised his shoulders even higher, showing the two foot difference in our height. I would wipe that smug smile off his face, "I don't like storms! Uhuh, I don't like storms! I hate driving in them even more! So, if I, in my own car, choose to put my foot on the gas then you can just deal with it!"

We were nose to nose and I could feel his breath on my face, as the rain soaked us both, "There is a phrase to describe how I feel now and I can't quite put my finger on it!" he fumed.

"Oh yeah?" I stepped back, laughing bitterly, "There's a phrase describing how I feel right now, and I know exactly what it is! Three words Darcy: Kiss My Arse."

Darcy threw his head back and laughed humourlessly, "How mature. I have never met anybody like you before."

"So you've said!" I snapped. I knew he was insulting me.

"Yes, and now I'm not so sure that's a good thing. You are incessantly sarcastic and completely without decorum. I suspect it has something to do with your upbringing and -"

"Who in a what now? My upbringing?" I screamed.

"Oh don't tell me! So you're allowed to make snide comments about your family and I'm not?" he shouted.

Something inside of me snapped. The sound of my hand hitting his cheek at a very high speed echoed throughout the air, "Yes. The answer to your question is yes. Oh and would you like a side order of sarcasm with that?" I spat.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less," he had breathed, his face frozen in astonishment, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You don't know a thing about me or my family. Whereas I," I pointed to myself, "I know. I am in the position to know. Yes, I despair of my mother. But if I had taken after her and followed her example, I would walk around like a headless chicken, without a single brain cell," I said angrily, before saying in a whisper, "I am my own person."

His face was still frozen from when I slapped him.

I walked over to the roadside and sat down on the grass, trying furiously to blink away tears. I was aware that Darcy was still standing, staggered behind me. We sat in silence for five minutes, before I heard Darcy take out his phone and call someone to tow the car and pick us up. Why didn't I think of that?

Jane. Oh God, Jane and Charlie would be worried sick. I was pretty sure we'd been out for almost an hour. I took my phone out my pocket. No signal.

…...

We arrived home around midnight. Yes, Darcy's wish of arriving before then was not fulfilled. The truck that came to tow the car was late. What made it worse was I could feel Darcy's stare boring into the back of my head. I could feel it now.

I turned to look at Jane, who's forehead was still crinkled with worry lines. "Don't stress it Janie, the car's being towed and is in for repair," I tried to smile reassuringly.

"It's not that I'm worried about," she shook her head and I was confused when she and Charlie exchanged nervous glances.

They were probably aware of the tension between me and Darcy. Well, I fail to see how you _could__n't_ be unaware. We'd stormed in and Darcy had slammed the door.

"What took you so long?" Charlie had asked, "Hey what's wrong?"

Darcy had scowled and said, "Charlie, next time you try and set me up, try not to involve a car...oh and Elizabeth Bennett."

Yup. Anyway, we officially weren't speaking. But it didn't matter, we were leaving in twenty minutes anyway. Oh I almost forgot! Caroline Bingley had been delirious, over the bloody moon that me and Darcy weren't speaking. Well I don't care. She can have him.

Charlie looked really awkward with the tension and in an effort to patch things up, said cheerily, "Jane, Lizzy, you should come to the beach with us tomorrow."

I looked at him incredulously. Seriously? Was this guy for real? I raised an eyebrow at him.

He seemed to catch on and looked pretty put out, "I know, I know. Darce man is being a tool, but..."

I laughed at his comment and Darcy's head shot up to look at me. I looked away.

"I'm sorry but we can't," I said still smiling from his comment, "Jane I forgot to tell you. Mum rang, we've been invited home for the weekend. Apparently Collins, one of dad's friend's sons is coming and mum wants us to meet him."

Jane's jaw dropped, "No!"

I nodded, "I know, and from the way mum was going on, I think she's trying to set one of us up with him."

"Ew, creepy Collins," Jane's nose wrinkled, "I seem to remember he had a thing for you."

I was aware that Darcy was staring at me again. I ignored him, "Urgh. I know. Remember that time we were forced to play sardines!"

"I know!" Jane said, before saying sarcastically, "Oh Lizzy, what will we do?"

I laughed, "I don't know Janie."

"Hey, I've had an idea," Charlie was practically jumping out of his chair, "Your parents live in Meryton right?"

Me and Jane nodded.

"Well, I have a conference call there in four days, so we could go early and then we could meet up," he said hopefully. I didn't like the way he said _we._ Danger ahead.

"Oh yes that would be great!" Jane's face lit up. Oh no, how could I say no to that face? "Lizzy?" she looked at me beseechingly. She knew what my answer would be. Evil Jane. Wow, that's got to be an oxymoron or something.

"We?" I asked hesitantly.

"Naturally," Darcy spoke up for the first time, "I am head of Darcy International Corporation or '_DIC,_' as you so lovingly named it Elizabeth. And I suppose Caroline will be coming to," he said hotly.

Charlie held his hands up, looking between us warily, "So what do you say Lizzy?" His eyes pleaded with me and I nodded.

Caroline looked almost as happy as Jane and Charlie.

"Oh Will," she simpered, leaning over Darcy, giving him an ample view of her breasts, which he was looking anywhere but, I noted with a snort, drawing his attention, "I just know this is going to be so much fun!"

Yay!

…...

Jane's POV

Charlie pulled me into the kitchen before he left. He kissed me on the lips tenderly and held me close to him, "I can't wait for when we meet up."

"Me neither," I smiled at him. There was something about him that brought out the very best in me.

"Jane," he said after a while, "What do you think happened between Darce and Lizzy?"

I sighed, "I have no idea, but of one thing I am certain: Lizzy plus Darcy equals car crash. I don't know what happened in that car but I intend to find out."

Charlie nodded, "I agree. Maybe we shouldn't have pushed them."

"I know. But I can't help but see this spark between them Charlie," I exclaimed, whilst pacing.

He was leaning against the table, arms crossed, and ran a hand through his gorgeous hair, "I know! Darcy continuously stares at her!"

"Yes!" I added, "Especially when-"

"When you mentioned Creepy Collins?" he finished off my sentence.

"Yes. It seems Will got a little jealous. I don't know how they'll ever come to terms with it," I shook my head and went up to lean my head on his shoulder.

He put an arm around me and turned to me, "But we can still help them on their way," he winked.

…...Lizzy's POV

"Jane! I think we should probably leave now! Knowing mother, she'll have a heart attack if we aren't there by twelve on the dot," I shouted through the apartment, as I sat on my suitcase at the front door.

Jane meanwhile, was trying on the fifteenth billionth outfit to meet Charlie in tomorrow, "I know, I know. Just one more!"

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. I knew that by one, she probably meant multiple outfits.

"OK," she came bounding in, "How about this?" she gave a twirl.

"Lovely Jane," I said, with my head leant back,closing my eyes, picturing a lone wide sea.

"Lizzy!" she snapped me back to the present and I opened my eyes, "You aren't even looking!"

"On the contrary Janie," I said, staring at the ceiling, "I am."

"Lizzy," she laughed.

I gave in and looked her over, "Well, as predicted Janie, you look marvellous," I smiled.

"You think?" she smiled shyly, as she twirled around.

I nodded and we loaded the taxi with our suitcases. The car was being repaired of course, so we were slumming it. Boy oh boy, this was going to be one fantastic weekend.

For most of the journey, I slept, as I hadn't slept well the night before. Ever since the crash, with Darcy, I've felt really weird. Anyway, nothing to read into.

You could tell when we had arrived in Meryton, as you could practically hear Lydia and Kitty. In fact, as soon as we entered the town, me and Jane saw them. It was actually rather cringing to watch, as they were trying to chat up some boys way out of their league. Yes, Lydia and Kitty were on the pull. Beware. The taxi driver pulled into Longbourne and this time I was prepared for mum's usual assault of the senses.

"Jane! Lizzy!" she screamed, except happily somehow?

This was of course before we had even got out of the taxi.

"Mum," Jane went up to hug her and nearly got squeezed to death, "It's great to see you!"

Ah, now my turn.

"Elizabeth," my mother's lips went into a thin line, "Where is Ronald?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your boyfriend!" she exclaimed, "Ronald Weasley! Did he break up with you? Oh Lizzy!"

Oh for the love of all that is sweet and pure! Can't the woman just give it a rest? "Mum!" I said sarcastically through gritted teeth, "I'm so happy to be here! Ronald is fine, he just had quidditch with the guys."

"Pray which 'guys?'" she asked frowning.

"Well...you know, Harry, Dean, Seamus, the lads!" I just wanted to laugh so badly, it was that hysterical. I noticed dad from the corner of my eye, absolutely wetting himself.

"Well, by all means he should have brought Harry, Dean and Seamus! The more the merrier!" she clucked as she led us indoors, "But Lizzy never mind, because William Collins is here! But if you mess this up, I will not be happy! This maybe your last chance and if you do mess it up, you will miss all of your prime child bearing years!"

Me, Jane and dad just followed behind laughing so hard, I swear I was close to tears.

"Dad," I smiled warmly and gave him a hug, "How has she been?"

"Oh Liz-bear, no more unbearable than usual," he said dryly, as I pulled away from his hug.

"And has Collins grown into a lovely, handsome, young man?" I asked dryly.

"Nope," Dad said, "Come see for yourself."

And we did. In the dining room, there sat William Collins at his most freaking creepiest. His black hair was stuck to his forehead with his permanent greasiness and although his hair is black, it was almost completely white with dandruff. And that smile...

"Ahhh Elizabeth, Jane," he smiled in a stalker-ish way, "So good to see you."

Me and Jane exchanged smirks.

"Oh and you Collins," I said jovially.

"Hello William," Jane said politely. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Now, Lydia and Kitty should be here any minute now, but I'm going to put the dinner out!" Mum came bustling in with the dinner.

"Mrs Bennett," Collins crooned, "This smells like the most delicious Sunday dinner I have ever laid eyes on!"

"Oh! Well thank you William!" Mum blushed. That's right, Collins is a class A butt licker.

There was suddenly a series of bangs and scuffles from the hallway, "We're home!" Lydia's shrill voice called and a chill went through me, at how much she sounded like mum. Dad smirked at me.

Soon enough, thing one and thing two came banging in.

"Jane! Lizzy!" Lydia screamed as her and Kitty sat down. Lydia frowned, "Oh Lizzy! You look dreadful!"

I love you too baby sister! "You try having a three hour car journey!" I said through gritted teeth, "I doubt you could keep up your hooker-make up that long!"

Lydia just rolled her eyes and started gossiping about 'Denny' or someone. What gives?

Collins cleared his throat, making us all look at him. Oh, this should be good, "I think now would be a good time to tell you about my noble patroness Lady Catherine De Bourg, CEO of De Bourg Law National," he paused as if waiting for us to start gushing about her.

But that name did ring a bell. Is it-no, it's gone.

When it appeared no one neither cared or knew of her, he continued and said, "Surely, you will have heard of her! She runs one of the most prestigious law firms in the country!"

Lydia and Kitty looked at him as if he were some sort of strange vegetable.

He shook his head, "I feel it is my obligation to then inform you of her accomplishments. Perhaps after dinner, I will read to you, 'The Art of Law,' by Lady Catherine De Bourg herself."

I looked at Dad. He looked like he was having a field day and had the most amused expression on his face.

"Well, what would we do without you William?" I said sarcastically.

He smiled creepily at me, not noticing my sarcasm, "Thank you dearest Elizabeth."

"So Collins," Dad said, "I understand you work for Ms De Bourg. What is it that she values in you?"

"Oh," Collins scoffed, "Perhaps it is my noble and hard working spirit, or indeed my gentle and pleasing manner. I do pay her the highest compliments." He sounded like something from the Victorian times.

"And are these rehearsed, or just spontaneous?" Dad asked dryly.

"Well, I can come up with these on the spot, but I do like to pass the time composing little bits of flattery. But I like to make them sound as unrehearsed as possible," he said solemnly.

"Oh believe me Collins, no one would suspect you to be rehearsed," I said sarcastically, making Lydia splutter.

The poor guy doesn't even realise I'm being sarcastic.

(A/N: Please review!)


	8. Enter Wickham

(A/N: Just been watching 10 things I hate about you, gave me some inspiration for later... Anyways, I have only got two words for this chapter: Enter Wickham.)

Chapter 8-Enter Wickham

I swear I needed a round of margaritas to get me through that evening. Collins kept rambling on about his 'esteemed patronsess,'-seriously his words not mine. _Unfortunately_, Collins couldn't stay and read 'The Art of Law,' as 'the hour was getting late.' Again, his words not mine.

I got up at about eight thirty the next morning, because I heard banging and shouting downstairs. Sheesh, I forgot that this was what it was like living at home. Waking up to the sound of bitch fights, never having a moments peace, constantly feeling like you want to tear your hair out...ah, how I've missed it. I didn't even bother making myself look presentable before I went downstairs, because it would piss off mum if I looked like a tramp in front of Collins.

Jane was already up, but knowing her, she'd probably been up since the crack of dawn. When I got downstairs and went into the kitchen, God was I treated with a sight. All the women of the house were in pyjamas and dressing gowns and Collins was just standing awkwardly to the side, fully dressed, not knowing fully what to do with himself. I wanted to take a picture and frame it.

"Hello Collins," I said cheerfully, as I dived in for the cereal, before anyone could get it.

"Morning Elizabeth," he bowed slightly, "I must say, I didn't expect you women folk not to be dressed yet."

I raised a brow at him. _Women folk? _This is the 21st century, "Yes, well, clearly you have not met my family. There are some things you should know."

"Yes?" he inquired, leaning forward on the balls of his feet.

"Well, we usually aren't ready until 12, when we take the rottweilers for a walk. Then, at 3.30 sharpish, we decide to let the prisoners roam free for an hour or so and then put them back in the attic. We conclude in the evening with a good ol' gang bang," I said completely deadpann, before turning away and saying to Lydia, "Lydia can I have the milk?"

I vaguely heard Jane assure Collins, "She's joking."

"Oh really Janie?" I leaned in conspiratorially. Collins looked like he was going to wet himself. It was too funny, "Oh yes! I forgot! We let the prisoners out at _1.30_!"

Jane tried to stifle her laughter but failed miserably. From the corner of my eye, I saw her wink at me.

By this time Collins had sweaty palms and was edging towards the back door, ever so slightly, "And t-the Rottweilers?"

"Oh yes, there's Billy, Bob, and Bert," I nodded brightly.

"Oh Bert is such a dear," Jane joined in laughing.

"Excuse me ladies," he bowed oddly, before practically legging it out of the back door.

As soon as he was gone we collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Oh Lizzy! I feel so bad! He looked like he was going to wet himself!" Jane laughed and I could see a tear leaking down her face.

"Never mind him!_ I_ was practically wetting myself with laughter!" I cried back.

Jane looked at the clock and said nervously, "They'll be here in an hour. We should probably get ready."

"Who?" I asked innocently. My plan was to ring Charlotte and pretend we had to get Billy, or Bob or whoever checked out at the vets. I was just hoping they didn't ask who Billy, or Bob or whoever was.

"Lizzy," Jane smirked, "Don't try that with me! You've been whining about it for days!"

I sighed, "Jane pwetty pwease with a cherry on top! He's my boss, it's weird."

"Charlie's your boss," she pointed out with a smug look. Hey, how did she know I was talking about Darcy?

"That's different," I said through gritted teeth.

"How so?" she crossed her arms and leant against the door frame, blocking my escape route, which she knew I'd just mapped out.

"I hate you," I snapped.

"I love you too lil' sis," she said sarcastically, "Now get your arse up those stairs and be ready in an hour."

"Yes _mum_!" I stuck out my tongue and stomped up the stairs.

"Don't stomp!" she called after me.

You see, she probably thought she'd won. But she hadn't. As soon as I got up the stairs, I commando rolled into my bedroom and grabbed my phone. I dialled Charlotte's number desperately.

"Merugh?" was the greeting I got.

"Char! It's me Lizzy!" I whispered down the phone.

"Izzy. Bog off," she said, before hanging up.

"Argh!" I cursed, letting out a string of profanties. I dialled her number again, "Char I don't care what you say, we have a code red emergency, so get your backside down he-"

"Lizzy?" a chirpy voice greeted me, "Were you just calling me?" See, what did I tell you, completely bi polar.

"Yes Charlotte," I said through gritted teeth.

"What up?" she asked.

"Listen I've got a-"

"Aww, you were supposed to say, 'the sky'! You know like-"

"Charlotte can you just shut your trap for one moment?"

Silence.

I breathed out. Inner peace, "Look, Charlie, Darcy and Caroline are coming over and I' I'm-" I guffawed, "Supposed to hang out with them! Can you imagine that?"

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Charlotte asked.

I sighed angrily, "What's wrong with th-What's wrong with that? It's Darcy and Caroline! Have you lost your freaking mind? Are you still taking your meds?"

"Oh ha ha," Charlotte said sarcastically, "I know, I know, I just woke up that's all!"

Really? I _never_ noticed! "OK, OK, anyway, I've got a plan," I whispered, feeling like James Bond.

"What?" she asked excitedly.

I paused awkwardly,"You come in about fifteen minutes, and we sneak out the back door..?" I said lamely.

"Sure. I'll get there as quick as I can. I can't wait to finally meet the infamous Caroline Bingley," she ended dryly.

"You won't. I plan on getting out of there before they do," I answered sternly.

"Fine," she sighed, "See you in a bit."

"Bye," I finished before putting the phone down and collapsing on the bed.

I spent the next ten minutes watching re-runs of Friends and laughing when Joey got his head stuck in the door. I was just getting to the bit where Joey leaves Chandler, Monica and "the vein" when the door bell rang.

I leapt up, like a bullet from a gun and charged down the stairs. I had to get to the door before anyone else.

I yanked open the door and said in a rush, "Listen Char, we haven't got much time before they-" I stopped abruptly, when I looked up and saw the face of the devil. Darcy. Charlie and Caroline were standing either side of him. Shit. Why is it that I always manage to embarrass myself in front of him?

"I don't know Elizabeth. You tell me," Darcy smirked.

Hey, how did he read my mi-oh, did I just say that out loud? I scowled, "Hello _car-wrecker_."

I watched with satisfaction, as his face morphed into a glare.

"Why Eliza," Caroline crowed from his other side, "Do you plan on going out like that?" She ended with a tinkly laugh; as if you pass off her snarky little comment as a joke. I looked down. Damnit, I was still wearing my pyjamas and dressing gown and my hair...still looked like a rat's nest.

"Why no Caroline," I said through gritted teeth, "I'm not going out at all."

"How? Jane said you were coming with us?" Darcy piped up suddenly.

"Oh, my mistake," I said innocently, before sweeping my arm, gesturing for them to come in.

I wasn't ashamed of my house at all, it was the biggest in Meryton and was nicely decorated. So it made my blood boil to see the sneer on Caroline's face.

"Jane! Your guests are here!" I yelled up the stairs.

I smiled apologetically at Charlie, to show I didn't just see him as a 'guest,' "Hi Charlie, how are you?"

He grinned back, "Very excited for today Lizzy."

"Lizzy!" A shrill voice screeched. Oh God almighty, my mother.

I saw Darcy's eye brows raise in alarm and Caroline smirked at me. Charlie just looked bewildered when he saw a live canonball coming at him, by the name of Fran Bennett.

"Lizzy! Why aren't you dressed?" she shrieked.

I yawned theatrically and gave an I-told-you-my-mother-was-mad-look to Charlie, "Sorry mother. Must have forgotten."

"Charlie," Jane walked in and smiled.

I smiled when I saw him lean in to kiss her on the lips, but then take a detour to her cheek when he saw Dad, leaning by the door.

"Will, Caroline, it's good to see you," Jane said brightly.

Darcy nodded and Caroline said, "The pleasure's all mine."

Jane turned to me and frowned when she saw I wasn't dressed. Her expression soon turned stern, "Lizzy I-"

"Jane," I interrupted, smiling innocently. The three guests looked amused, as they obviously knew I was about to get a telling off, and was trying my damn hardest to play nice, "I'm just off to get ready. See you in a bit Charlie," I smiled at Charlie, "Caroline, Darcy," I nodded curtly at the others, before leaving.

I ran up the stairs and panic started to spread through me. Where the hell was Char? Was I going to have to spend the day with them? I stormed into my room and slammed the door. I pulled my clothes out of the wardrobe and tried to pick an elegant outfit quickly. I picked some crème, cropped trousers, a neat fitting white shirt, a navy blazer and some baby pink ballet pumps to set it off. I was the queen of getting ready quickly, so I curled my hair with some tongs and applied some makeup.

I heard the door bell ring a minute later and was about to go and get it, when I heard Charlotte bounding up the stairs.

She burst through the door and started speaking right away, before I could say anything, "OH MY GOD!" she whispered frantically, "THERE IS A FREAKING SEX GOD STANDING IN YOUR KITCHEN! I KNEW HE WAS FIT! I KNEW IT! HOW CAN YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM? LIZZY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE? YOU NEED A DARCY! SCRATCH THAT, YOU NEED THE DARCY! HE'S EVERYTHING YOU COU-"

"CHARLOTTE!"I silenced her, looking at her in pure disgust, "Firstly, he is the most egotistical jerk I have ever met and secondly, he is the most egotistical jerk I have ever met!"

"Yeah, sure," she laughed doubtfully, "The amount of time you go on about him, it's-"

"Charlotte!" I hissed.

"Oh, right sorry!" she quickly stood to attention.

"Right, on with the plan," I started to pace, "I'll go downstairs first to check the coast is clear. When I give you the all clear, follow. Comprende?" I asked, "Good."

She saluted to me, standing up straight.

I looked her up and down. I was liking those shoes, "Oh and by the way girl, you is looking fine!"

She did a twirl, but I cleared my throat and she quickly stood to attention again, "Yes sir!"

I smirked a bit there, but tried to keep a straight face, as I grabbed my bag and crept out into the hall way.

I tip toed across the landing and slid down the banister, before pressing myself against the wall and giving Charlotte the all clear. She nodded and started to follow. I edged nearer the kitchen and I heard Darcy's baritone, "Yes Mrs Bennett."

"Ohh, but you must stay for tea!" mum cooed. I had to giggle at this.

"On the contrary ma'am, we have to get back to the hotel," he said in a detached voice.

I took a peep through the door and saw them all standing, waiting for me. I could only see the back of their heads, but I could imagine Darcy looking all stoic and Caroline looking like she'd just ate her own shit.

I got down on all fours and crept into the kitchen, trying to keep noise to a minimum. I admired Darcy's shoes. Looked like Italian leather to me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Charlotte slink into the room, heels in hand and I gave her a brief wink, before crawling under the table. Destination: back door, 10 metres away. Current position: Under the table, 30cm from Darcy''s left foot. Damn it, how was I going to get to the door unseen? I saw Charlotte was stuck too. I decided to amuse myself and listen to them until Darcy shifted.

"Netherfield you say?" I could practically see the money signs flashing in my mother's eyes, "Is it a big property?"

"You could say that Mrs Bennett," I could hear Charlie saying. Aw, poor guy, it sounded like he was trying his best to keep a smile on his face, "I did fall in love with it straight away."

"Anything else catch your eye?" I heard her say innocently. Oh dear God woman. Cringe, cringe, cringe.

"Ahem," Charlie cleared his throat, "Yes, Meryton is a very nice part of London."

I heard mum sniff, "And you Mr Darcy, anything take your fancy?"

Oh my God, I had to stifle laughter here. I could practically see Darcy's socially awkward face in my head. His _gorgeous _socially awkward face. Damn it brain!

"I don't think so madam," he answered curtly.

"Not in need of a wife?" she asked, still trying. I accidentally let out a giggle.

I think they heard, as they went silent a moment. My heart stopped in my chest.

"Because there are plenty of pretty young girls in Meryton," mum ploughed on. I let out another giggle. I couldn't help it. Darcy was probably having a heart attack right now. Everything was silent.

"Did you just hear something?" Caroline asked.

I put my fist in my mouth to keep myself quieter.

"Hear something? No dear," mum shook her head. I never thought I'd say this, but thank God for my mother, "You remind me of Lizzy," she turned back to Darcy, "She claims she has a boyfriend, er...a Ronald...Widgley ...no-Weasley? Weasley! Yes, Ronald Weasley! That's his name! Anyway, she refuses to commit and invite him home!"

I felt my face burning red and my hands balled into fists. I heard Charlie laugh out loud, but then trail off awkwardly when no-one else joined him.

I saw Charlotte tiptoeing across the room. Damn it Char, crawl, they'll never see you!

"Charlotte?" I heard Jane's voice. My heart started to thud, "What on earth are you doing?"

I saw Charlotte stop and she said awkwardly, "Uh...I...was just leaving."

"Did you see Lizzy on your way down?" Jane asked.

"Nope. Not at all." I shot daggers at Charlotte as she crept towards the door.

"Wait," I heard Jane's voice, "Char, is she still in her room?"

Damn it, I was screwed, Charlotte was a terrible liar.

"Uh...no. I mean yes!"

"Char," Jane laughed, "Tell me where my idiot sister is." Ha! Said person is here you know!

"Um...in her room?"

Silence.

"Charlotte, I will give you Lizzy's facebook password, so you can post crazy status' on her wall," Jane bargained without missing a beat.

Silence. Damn it. Char's been trying to work out my password for months!

"Uh..."I looked up and I could see her nodding towards the table. Sneaky little...She was trying to grass me up without me knowing.

"The table?" Jane asked.

Charlotte shook her head and nodded at the table again, "Under," she hissed.

And just like that, the fragile walls of my world caved in.

"Lizzy, are you under the table?" Jane asked.

I kept deathly silent.

"Lizzy, I know you're there," she coaxed, "Were you trying to sneak out the back door?"

Silence.

"Lizzy if you don't come out now, I'll give Char your facebook password and get her to put an embarassing status on it," Oh no, I couldn't have that. "Lizzy are you under the table?"

"No?" I replied weakly.

Jane pulled back the table cloth and I scuffled out a bit, feeling my cheeks heat up. Annoyingly, _his_ face was the one I was drawn to. He had one brow raised and a delightfully smug smile, graced his oh so perfect features. Caroline was sneering at me and Charlie was grinning like an amused idiot.

"Hi Jane," I said lamely, getting to my feet.

"Were you trying to sneak out?" Jane asked, crossing her arms.

"No," I shook my head, pouting like a child. Hey, it was my best shot.

"Why do you have shoes on?" she asked.

"Why for this outing of course, Janie," I smirked.

"Why were you under a table?"

"No comment," I smiled as brightly as I could.

Darcy guffawed and I glared at him saying, "Hello again car-wrecker."

This was met by a stony look and Charlie and Jane exchanging knowing looks, which I didn't like. To break the tension, Charlie said we should go.

"Who's car are we taking?" I asked.

"Darcy's," Charlie smiled, "Oh and nice stunt with the table Lizzy. I'm not that bad am I?"

"Naw Charlie," I ruffled his hair affectionately, making him grin, "Not you."

I almost jumped when I heard Darcy slam the car door, as he got into his car. It was a sleek, black Audi. Practically reeked of money.

I smiled when I saw Charlie sit next to Jane, aw young love. My smile grew when I saw Caroline nestle up to Darcy in the front seat. I got the fright of my life, when I saw his eyes flash to mine in the car mirror.

…...

Darcy's POV

Unpredictable, if I had to describe Elizabeth Bennett in one word it would be that. Unpredictable. Firstly, she hides under the table, attempting to sneak out the back door. Rather old school if you ask me. I was worrying for a second that she wouldn't come. Hang on a second, worrying? Since when do I worry about her? She's an employee, that is all.

Her mother was absolutely diabolical, I'll say that. I think Elizabeth painted a rather vivid picture of that beforehand. She asked me if I wanted a wife for God's sake! As soon as Charlie mentioned Netherfield, she practically pounced on him. My money hunter radar was flashing red.

When we discovered a stow-a-way under the table, I couldn't help but be surprised, yet unsurprised at the same time. She was under the God damn table.

Mind you, she had answered the door in her dressing gown. I will admit that at that moment, my thoughts were less than pure. Hang on, less than pure? They were as pure as gold. I was not thinking anything inappropriate about Elizabeth Bennett. At all. It gave me a strange sense of satisfaction to see her blush in embarrassment when Caroline made one of her usual rude comments. I was used to seeing her as being almost unwaveringly confident.

Before she went upstairs, I saw her smile and talk to Charlie cheerfully, but just nod at myself and Caroline. And the fact that my name came after Caroline's! I would have my name after anyone else, but the fact that I'm after that vile woman in the pecking order is an insult.

When she finally came down, we made our way to the car and I felt something unfathomable rise in me, when I saw her banter with Charlie and ruffle his hair. Why couldn't she ruffle my hair? Shut up Darcy, you don't want her to! I slammed the door angrily, as I got in the car.

I tried to distract myself by thinking of Georgie. I wondered how she was doing. I still feel guilty for leaving for this long. Ramsgate has left it's mark. I was broken from my thoughts, when I saw Elizabeth snigger from the back seat, as Caroline tried to make her self as close as possible to me.

I looked at Caroline in disgust, before looking at Elizabeth in the mirror. She froze in shock, as she noticed my look, before quickly looking away.

I tried to keep quiet for the rest of the journey and I have to commend Charles for taking it in his stride. He spent most of the journey cosying up to Jane and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, whilst the rest of us felt awkward.

"Oh, isn't that your friend Charlotte?" Charlie said suddenly.

I looked out of the window. I recognized her vaguely, as Elizabeth's partner in crime.

"Yes, that's her," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

Jane chuckled, "Still mad that she grassed you up?"

Elizabeth glared at her sister.

I frowned at the thought that that was the only expression I'd ever been graced with.

"Well, she's welcome to join us," Charles said like an idiot. In Charles' world, everyone was good and happy and 'the more the merrier.'

"What do you say Darce, Carry?" Charles asked.

I grunted in response. I was fighting a losing battle anyway. So the wing-woman got in the car. I looked in the mirror and watched how Elizabeth and Charlotte were bantering about something. Caroline skilfully ignored Charlotte and settled for shifting closer to the driver's seat. I wish she'd just leave me alone.

It was just a suspicion at first, but then I started to notice Charlotte looking frequently between me and Elizabeth. I looked away quickly, I didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea.

We pulled up to the beach in a matter of minutes and the others got out cheerfully, laughing about something or other. It was quite busy and there appeared to be some kind of party on the beach, originating from the restaurant next to it. Great, I hate parties. This is because more often than not, they encourage dancing. The sound of the waves coming crashing into shore were the only things keeping me sane.

But this all shattered when I saw his face. And when I saw him look her up and down with a look of appreciation. I felt my hands tighten into fists.

…...

Lizzy's POV

Darcy hadn't talked during the journey, as per. At all. When we reached the beach, we heard loud music and there was some kind of stage set up, with people getting drinks from the bar thingymegiggy. People were dancing around and sitting by bonfires, it actually looked quite fun.

"So am I all forgiven now?" Charlotte asked dryly, from beside me.

"Of course not," I smirked, "But I'll be willing to forget it for now."

We walked along side the others, carrying our shoes in our hands, "Darcy's a great talker," Charlotte piped up.

"What did I tell you!" I threw my hands in the air, "He is an egotistical jerk! He's conceited, rude, arr-" Charlotte interrupted me by holding up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it sister."

"Sorry," I said meekly. I was on a mission to stop talking about him in front of Charlotte, in case she got the wrong idea.

"Shall we set up camp here?" were the first words I heard Darcy speak.

"Yes sir," I saluted him. His head snapped to mine immediately. I didn't like his stare.

So I looked away.

"Hey Janie," Charlie smiled cutely, "Fancy a dance?"

Jane giggled, "I don't know Charlie."

"Aw come one, look," he pointed to wear there was a gathering of couples dancing to the music.

"What are they celebrating?" I asked.

"Anniversary of the beach as a holiday area," Darcy said suddenly.

"Oh," I nodded.

Meanwhile, Charlie was still trying to coax Jane into dancing, "Come on Janie-poo."

"Fine!" she squealed, as he started to tickle her, "Fine! If I must!"

Me and Charlotte exchanged a knowing look as Charlie pulled Jane out onto the make shift dance floor.

There was an awkward silence, after the two most talkative people left.

"So," Charlotte said, "What do you do Caroline?"

Caroline looked up from her examination of the cleanliness of the sand and turned her nose up like a pug, "Excuse me?"

Charlotte looked at her sceptically, "For a living? What do you do?"

Caroline sniffed, "I am a manager at Darcy International Corporation, led by Will of course," she reached to stroke his thigh and batted her eyelashes in what she thought was an alluring fashion. She looked like she had an eye twitch. Darcy, looked rather uncomfortable and leaned away from her slightly.

"Got something in your eye Caroline?" I asked innocently.

"No," she sneered back.

"I'm going to get up in a minute," I said suddenly.

"And me," Charlotte added.

"To dance? On a beach?" Caroline asked snootily, "Well, I wouldn't expect anything less from you Eliza."

"Hate to disappoint," I quipped sarcastically, "And I wouldn't expect anything less from you Caroline. Cuddling up to Darcy?"

As soon as I said the words I wish I hadn't, her face turned like thunder, "I think I'm going to get a drink," she got to her feet, "Will?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I might go and find Charles," he said weakly.

Time for my revenge, "Oh no Darcy! You don't like dancing remember? Especially to those not below your own class!"

"To what are you implying?" he asked angrily.

"Oh nothing," I grinned. I could hear Charlotte laughing, "Just stating the facts."

"Well let me remind you of the facts Elizabeth," he said with a glare. God, he looked sexy as hell when he was angry, "I never said any such thing. I don't have any problem with anyone from 'below my own class,'" he made a speech mark gesture.

I didn't quite know what to say to that, so I decided for once, I would keep my mouth shut, This resulted in a rather awkward silence.

After a few seconds, Charlotte said, "Well, how's that for an awkward silence," she was greeted by; yes, you guessed it, more silence, "And that's my cue to leave. See you in a bit Lizzy," she said, before getting up to dance.

"Me too," I said, getting to my feet, "Darcy, don't get yourself too chewed up. Also, you should go with Caroline to get the drinks. She'll be more than willing to accommodate you I'm sure," I said sarcastically, before getting up.

I went to try and find Jane and Charlie, but it was too busy and the music was so loud I couldn't hear myself think. So, there was only one answer: alcohol. I tried to justify it in my head, as I walked over to the bar: Jane and Charlotte have deserted you and you are with your two least favourite people in the world.

I quickly ordered a martini from the bar and pretty much downed half of it, as soon as the bartender brought it over.

"Bad day?" a stunningly charming voice asked from beside me.

I turned to see the cutest, most sunkissed, blonde haired, blue eyed man ever. Like EVER. Not as hot as Darcy-no, Darcy is more smoulderingly sexy. Why am I thinking this?-but still gorgeous.

I couldn't help but smile at him, "You could say that."

And like that, sarcastic Lizzy has crawled back into her shell.

"Well, I hope it wasn't too bad, to distress a pretty young woman like you," he smiled.

"Do you use that chat up line a lot?" I asked with a smirk.

And sarcastic Lizzy was back...But strangely, he was still smiling.

"Well it worked the first couple of times, but after a while it got old. But, when I saw you, I thought, what the hell," he chuckled.

"I appreciate your honesty," I tried to lower my lashes seductively.

"George," he held out his hand, "George Wickham."

"Lizzy," I shook his hand, "Lizzy Bennett," I imitated him, making us both laugh.

I vaguely saw Darcy making his way towards us, so I said, "Quick, look busy. Pretend you said something funny."

He looked puzzled for a second, but quickly nodded.

"Oh George!" I threw my head back with laughter, "Your so funny!"

"Oh, just one of the many talents of mi-" he stopped mid flow, when he saw who I was trying to avoid.

Darcy stood five metres away staring back. If this were a movie, I would say cue the dramatic music. Darcy was radiating hatred and anger and George...the funny thing was that he looked quite bewildered. Without another word, Darcy turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Do you know him?" George asked gravely, without looking away from the spot where Darcy stood.

"Do you?" I replied.

He turned to me suddenly and pasted on a smile, "I'm sorry. I'm being hostile."

"No, no, it's fine," I smiled. I wanted to know what had happened between them. "I take it you two aren't best friends."

Wickham sighed, "I shouldn't tell you. But I feel like you're a good person Lizzy," he smiled, "Me and Will were best friends once, but now...I've known him since we were kids. My father worked at his father's law firm, as a senior executive. I tried to turn a blind eye to it then, but I could see Darcy's conceit and arrogance from an early age."

I nodded, I had to agree there.

"When my father died, his father took me and my mother in. It was a promise he'd made to my late father. His father loved me as a son and he...well he loved me better and Darcy couldn't stand it. We were both there the day he died," George smiled sadly, "In his will, he gave me a a job as an executive of Darcy International, as soon as I had my law degree. But when I returned to university, I was told that the payments had stopped and my education there was over. When I confronted Darcy, he tuned me out and denied me the position at the firm."

I gasped, "How terrible, did you not find a lawyer?"

He shook his head, "No one would take on the case, as Darcy paid them all off."

I always knew Darcy was evil. This just confirmed my suspicions, "He is incredibly arrogant as you said. I can not deny that he is the kind of guy capable of it," I said bitterly.

"How do you know him?" George asked.

"He is my boss," I said simply.

"Oh," George's eyes widened, "You work for Darcy International Corporation?"

"Yes, and his best friend is going our with my sister," I replied, "Oh and I like to call it D-I-C."

"I think I'm going to like you Lizzy," he said with dimpled grin.

I am ashamed to say, my heart started to pound and I said, "You too."

"Care to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"I would love to," I smiled, as I took his hand and he led me out onto the dance floor.

He put his arms around my waist and I put mine on his shoulders as we swayed for a bit, before the music picked up and I laughed as he twirled me around.

The smile on my face was practically slapped off, when I saw Darcy standing by the edge of the dance floor, his gaze boring right through me.

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! IF NOT FOR ME, DO IT FOR LIZZY!)


	9. Bit on the Side

(A/N: Sorry I have updated later than usual, I've just got back from Germany. It takes me ages to write these chapters because I always put my heart and soul into it! It's so hard to write from Lizzy's POV, because I want to do her justice and keep her character funny! Hope this chapter is good and I really hope you all review!)

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, or any of the characters in it, Jane Austen does. Also, the sarcastic comments in this chapter were collected from the television and internet.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own Ron Weasley, or the term 'Avada Kedavra,' JK Rowling does.

Chapter 9- Bit on the Side

Work got hectic again soon after the benefit and I found myself getting in at 11.30. But everything was fine after because Jane would make me a hot chocolate and we would watch friends re runs until 1.00 am. Yep, and they say I'm hardcore. As soon as I walked into work this morning I was bombarded with human resources people, files and post -it notes. When I actually looked at what were about, I was surprised, because I thought it would be about my new cases, but apparently the buzz at work is due to some new sodding party Charlie's holding. I mean, is partying all that boy does? Saying that, I think he's trying to ease the stress, because since he -who -shall- not- be- named arrived on the scene, work has been non stop and supposedly we're celebrating some kind of joint success with the De Bourgh foundation. Sounds like an excuse to dress up if you ask me, but hey, open bar.

"Lizzy!" I heard Charlie call from the other side of the office, "Did you have a safe journey home this weekend?"

The temptation to make a sarcastic comment there was almost too much. No, we crashed on the motorway, that's why I'm alive and in one piece, "Yeah thanks, me and Jane got back around sevenish. You?"

"Oh we got back at six," Charlie walked with me into the lift, "You know what Will's like, setting off three hours early."

I laughed, pressing the ground floor button, "Yeah sounds like him," I said, "Completely anal."

I looked up and saw Darcy enter the lift and stand with us, as the doors closed and we immediately went silent.

"Speak of the devil," I whispered to Charlie, who tried to fight a grin.

After about twenty seconds of awkward silence, in which Darcy stood in front of us, looking stoic and suspicious of the two grinning idiots behind him, and me trying not to stare at his arse, he said suddenly, "Why do I get the distinct impression that I was being talked about?" his baritone startling me.

"Why, I don't know what you mean," I said impishly, before walking out of the lift.

I heard the two of them walking behind me as we left the building and when I turned around, I saw Charlie trying to shrug his shoulders at a frustrated Darcy.

"So Lizzy, where are we eating for lunch?" Charlie asked jovially.

I almost died, "_We_?"

He looked slightly confused and said, "Jane didn't tell you? Oh, she invited us to go to lunch with you, when she gets off from the ward."

I really didn't want to burst his bubble, especially when he looked like he'd just seen the tooth fairy, "Oh really," I smiled awkwardly, "She did? How...nice."

Charlie seemed to click, as he suddenly looked between Darcy and me worriedly, "It's OK Lizzy we'll just-"

"No, no, it's fine Charlie," I quickly pasted on a smile, feeling guilty, "Lets go, Jane says she'll meet us at Starbucks in five."

I tried to tell myself as we walked to Starbucks, look Lizzy, it's only going to be for half an hour tops, and even then you could probably say you have some work to finish after about fifteen minutes. Come on Lizzy. You can do it Lizzy.

When we finally arrived at Starbucks, I was pretty sure I was creeping the other two out, as I was walking a foot in front of them, looking mildly constipated.

"Lizzy!" Jane called from across the room, "How's work been?"

"Oh," I sighed, dumping my bag on the floor, "Same as usual. The boss is a twat."

"I heard that," Darcy glared at me, as he came up behind me with Charlie.

I had to laugh at Charlie's wounded puppy dog face, "Aw Charlie, just kidding," I ruffled his hair, making him perk up and grin.

He turned to Jane and smiled shyly, "Jane."

"Charles," Jane breathed, before getting up and walking over to him.

I watched with a smirk, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her to him, as she held onto his shoulders.

I looked at Darcy, who looked like he'd just swallowed a sour lemon. Oh dear God, have a heart. Just because the only relationship he ever had was with his iPhone. Oooh burn.

The love birds finally pulled away after I started to make gagging noises to make them squirm.

"So, Darce," Charlie said, when we sat down, "Making any headway with Riley?"

Darcy made a non committal grunt and said, "A little. He's trying to change his statement again, so I've been on the phone to the solicitors all morning. But he's out for blood, he wants to bring Thompson down with him, ever since Thompson opened up about the drugs bust."

Charlie sighed, "I'll get onto the phone with them when we get back."

If you asked me, Riley was a spoilt little git, who was just trying to find as many loopholes as he could, to try and answer every single question with 'no comment.'

"Well I second that Lizzy," Charles chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

I slapped my hand over my mouth, "I have got to stop doing that! I don't even realise I'm saying it out loud!"

Charlie laughed but Darcy said curtly, "Well you might want to curb that habit whilst in court."

I snapped my head around to him, "Really? That's pretty rich coming from you."

"How so?" he asked mockingly.

I saw Charles and Jane exchanging worried looks but I didn't really care, "Well the amount of things you come out with...they're basically what a normal person would think in their head but never have the sheer audacity to say out loud," I snapped.

Charlie choked on his coffee and I could have sworn I saw him laughing into his coffee before Darcy shot him a warning glance and he suddenly started to have a _very_ dramatic coughing fit.

"So what do you think we should do Lizzy?" Charlie asked interested after an awkward silence.

I put my coffee down and thought for a moment. Even Darcy was paying attention, but he looked pretty pissed and kept shooting irritated looks at Charlie.

"I think you should go on and let Riley change his statement. He can write what ever bullshit he wants. With the amount of times he's changed his statement, his known life of debauchery and countless reports of drug trafficking, there's no way he'll get a decent defence. Besides, what jury is going to believe a man who deals drugs big time, and-" I broke off to sip some coffee, "Then gets caught shipping massive amounts of goods, changes his statement five times and claims all he has in that warehouse is a stock of CDs? Let him make a fool of himself."

Charlie looked thoughtful and quite shocked, "Hey Will, that's a good idea. It'll take us ages to chase the solicitors up and besides, she has a point, it'll never stand up in court."

Darcy guffawed arrogantly, "And risk making him look like an innocent, reformed man? We already know he's spinning some spiel about rehab and cutting ties with the main gang, we don't want to help him get off Elizabeth," he looked at me condescendingly, "I think you're messing with things way beyond your ken."

My jaw dropped in amazement at his rudeness, as did Charles. Jane looked at me comfortingly and smiled, pulling a face at Darcy. And Darcy...he just took a mouthful of his black coffee and casually took out his phone. He really had no idea.

"Well you know what Darcy," I said through gritted teeth, "Your _'Ken' _can just kiss my Barbie."

At this point Charlie spat out his coffee and failed miserably in hiding his laughter and even Jane giggled, albeit a little guiltily.

Darcy looked at me incredulously, "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

Jane looked eager to clear the air and said, "Dad rang this morning after you left. Sounded like he misses you."

I smiled sadly, "I miss him too. I'll ring him tonight, he can come down next weekend if he wants."

"Maybe we should go there instead," Jane bit her lip.

"No freaking way," I slammed down my coffee, "No way."

"Aw cheer up Lizzy, your mother's not that bad," Charlie said.

This time Darcy nearly choked on his coffee. I glared at him quickly, it was my job and my job alone to slag off my mother. Besides, he probably disliked her because she didn't dress in designer clothing from head to toe.

"Never mind," I said glumly, "When I'm there and I feel down, I like to sit on the front step and whistle," Darcy looked at me oddly, "It makes the neighbour's dog run to the end of his chain and gag himself."

"You are absolutely barking mad," Darcy shook his head in amazement.

"Ooh, pun intended?" I smirked, "Besides, I'm not mad. My mother had me tested."

After Darcy proceeded to study me like I had three heads and Charlie just looked amused, Jane felt it was wise to chip in, "She's joking. Only about the dog. I mean."

"I am not!" I retorted, "That dog made my childhood a nightmare!"

After I had a nod to go on, I said, "When I was little, my favourite band was Busted. I had these jeans with the band logo on the back pocket and every time I walked past the neighbour's gate, the dog would try and jump over the fence and try and attack me. Once, I wore the trousers and it charged out the gate and attacked my leg and ripped the jeans along the back."

Jane patted my shoulder and I looked up to see Darcy looking at me mildly amused, "What?"

He just shrugged.

"So, are you looking forward to the ball next week?" Charlie clapped his hands together excitedly.

I raised one eye brow, _totally_ gay.

Jane answered for me, "Yes we are. We're going dress shopping this weekend."

"Oh, I already have a tux lined up," Charlie grinned.

I snorted, "Well _you_ would."

Charlie pretended to look wounded, before an evil glint flashed into his eyes, "Lizzy, for that nasty comment, I might just invite your mother and sisters."

I shot out of my seat like a bullet from a gun, slamming my coffee on the table as my mouth dropped open, "You wouldn't dare."

Charlie smirked good naturedly, "You're right. Which is why I decided to do it quickly yesterday, before I lost my nerve."

I'm pretty sure I just stood there for a whole five minutes, frozen in shock, whilst Charlie sat back with a self satisfied smirk. My mind was screaming at the bastard.

At my lack of movement, he started to look worried, but Jane chipped in, "Don't worry, it'll pass."

"For exactly how long?" Darcy asked sceptically. Damn, I'd forgotten about him.

"That's classified," Jane replied solemnly.

"I invited Charlotte though," Charlie reasoned guiltily with a smile.

"Did you just invite everyone you know?" I asked with a laugh. That translated to: yes Bingley, you are forgiven, just don't do it again you evil bastard.

"Pretty much, yeah," he shrugged sheepishly.

After that, we separated into two separate conversations, as I chatted with Jane, and Charlie talked with Darcy.

"So Collins is still staying at Longbourne?" I asked Jane.

She nodded and sighed, "He's leaving in a week."

"Well...I am definitely not going down this weekend," I laughed humourlessly, "If you drag me down, I'll run away faster than the speed of light."

"Be realistic Lizzy," Jane laughed.

"Oh right sorry," I smirked, "I meant the speed of sound."

"The speed of light is faster than the speed of sound," Darcy suddenly piped up.

"Well give the boy a prize!" I clapped my hands sarcastically, before muttering to myself, "Mind you, it would explain why Darcy looks bright until he speaks."

"Oh for God's sake, you do know I can hear you?" Darcy threw his hands in the air looking frustrated.

"Oh wow, I can multi task! I can talk and piss you off at the same time!" I grinned, "But you've got to admit, it's true."

"I refuse to put up with this," Darcy fumed exasperatedly, "Is she always like this?" He asked Jane.

"I believe you've asked me that on numerous occasions," Jane answered drily.

…...

Jane managed to drag me down to Longbourne that weekend and it almost killed me. We usually go once a month and this is the second time this month we've been, but Jane said it would mean we can skip next visit. Sneaky thing, I bet she'll conveniently forget that promise.

We pulled up to the house and I was dreading seeing Collins again. I swear he comes up to me sometimes and looks at me with this psychotic look. It's even worse than my mother. Oh no, here she comes.

"Ooh Jane!" A malevolent phantom ran down the drive in some hideous piece of clothing- oh wait! Is that...my mother?

"Mum, the neighbours might see you!" I hissed furiously.

She turned to me annoyed, "Well then they'll see an attractive mother, far too pretty for 44!"

I scoffed whilst she cooed over Jane, "Mum, you're 46. Scratch that your 48!"

She huffed and turned on her heel to look at me, "I would have hoped that London would have made a more respectful child out of you. Clearly not!"

I sighed angrily and stormed off, "Bitch," I muttered.

"What was that?" She spun around, her eyes wide.

The sight of her actually made me halt, it was so freaking darn scary. Her eyebrows had been pencilled on harshly, her lipstick was brighter than the buses in London, and she had so much powder on, it looked like if you touched her face it would crumble.

"Nothing," I smiled sweetly, making her exhale and step away slightly, "Bitch," I added harshly as soon as she turned away.

"Elizabeth Bennett!" She cried after me, as I pegged it to the back gate, "Come back here! I will not have my daughter displaying herself like this!"

She grabbed my collar and I waited for the upcoming onslaught about respecting my elders.

"I will not have you showing yourself like that!" she fumed, her eyes going as wide as saucers, as I nodded pretending to yawn, "What if the neighbours were there? How dare you wear red with black! You know it clashes! I've told you a million times!"

I breathed out and laughed out loud. Jeez, the woman was now harping onto me about my colour co-ordination. I wouldn't expect anything less. I looked down at my red blouse and black skirt. Looked fine to me.

"Why are you laughing? Don't walk away from me child!" she called as I walked into the conservatory, still laughing, "You'll never catch a husband with that attitude!"

"Bye mum," I laughed bitterly, "I'll be in the kitchen."

I could still hear the imbecile shrieking inside the kitchen. I wonder to myself, what does Dad do? I was just getting out some coffee, when a flash of black swept in front of me.

"Aargh!" I cried, almost dropping my spoon.

I looked up. Only Collins.

"Collins! What the hell are you playing at?" I cried angrily. I softened a bit at his generally petrified look at my tone.

"I'm sorry cousin Elizabeth," he bowed. Bowing? Cousin Elizabeth? What the hell? "I was just extremely anxious to see my dearest cousin," he smiled greasily at the end with a giggle.

I recoiled at the saliva gathering at the corner of his lips and the fact that his hair was full of white flakes.

"Well...Jane's with mum at the moment, so..." I pointed to the door, hoping he would get the hint and leave me to have my coffee in peace.

But oh no, he would not take the hint. "No, I was after you Elizabeth," he smiled creepily, "I have the entire day planned for us," he clapped his hands at the end.

"Oh?" I laughed nervously, "And what do you have planned?"

"Well, I thought we could have a stroll about the gardens, I know you women-folk like flowers," he winked at me knowingly, making me cringe, "Then we could take tea, and I could take you out for dinner this evening," he added cockily, "I took the liberty of booking a table at-"

"No, Collins," I interrupted, feeling lousy when his face fell. I tried to smile, "I'm afraid I have some shopping to do."

"Then by all means we can do it together!" he cried, "You woman-folk can't be out alone."

My lips went into a thin line, "Will you please stop calling us that, you little sexist...I need to go to the shops. I'm afraid I enjoy my independence."

His brow crinkled in worry, "Oh Elizabeth dear, I didn't mean to offend. When I am married, I shall accompany my wife every where."

Poor girl. "Oh, you are thinking of marriage?" I asked smirking.

"Oh yes!" he clapped his hands together, "I'll tell you about it all, when we go to the shops."

He had to turn every _if_ into a _when_. We got into the car and he started to fill me in about his candidates for marriage. It was during this time that I decided I may as well sit back and laugh at the sexist bugger and his ideal wife.

"Well thank you," I said as we walked out of the car, "I'm very much challenged and refreshed by your unique opinion.

He didn't seem to get the sarcasm. "Oh, it's fine Elizabeth dear," he waved a hand.

When we walked into town, I decided now was time for a sit down, and I found a bench in the main park.

"Oh Elizabeth!" he suddenly jumped up, looking across the park, "I think I've just seen someone from one of Lady De Bourgh's circles," he got up, "Fear not dearest, I shall be back in a flash."

I wish you wouldn't.

I watched after he chased after some poor unsuspecting woman, tripping up a small child in the process. The little thing was probably scarred for life.

"Ah Collins," I mused, "It seems you have allocated time especially, to make a buffoon of yourself."

It was at this time my phone rang. I scrabbled for it in my bag and quickly answered, "Y'ello, Lizzy Bennett speaking here."

"Lizzy?" A familiarly cute voice said down the phone, "It's George. George Wickham."

Oh my God! It was the cute guy from Meryton beach! "Um-hi George," I said nervously, cringing at my tone. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

"Ah Lizzy," I could practically hear him smiling, and I am ashamed to say, the thought made me drool, "I hope it was all right to call."

All right? Oh it was more than all right sweet cheeks. "Oh yeah, it was fine," I smiled. Was he going to ask me out or what?

"Well I was hoping you would say that. I was also hoping you would agree to come to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

I jumped off the bench with glee and immediately started to do a victory dance, oblivious to the weird looks I was getting from passers by.

Suddenly, I banged my toe off the bench, whilst attempting Irish dancing, "Ah shit!"

"Lizzy?" I heard his voice sounding puzzled.

Damn, he had to hear that didn't he.

"Oh sorry! I just-um-stubbed my toe," I blushed, even though he couldn't see me, "I think I could pencil you in on my very busy schedule," I said saucily. Oh dear God, was I flirting? I was flirting!

I heard him laugh his delicious laugh down the phone, "I'm glad to hear it then Lizzy. Shall I pick you up at about eight? Where do you live?"

Oh, my address, that would help. Wait! My address? Oh my God, I think I'm so excited, I've gone and forgotten it. Oh, wait, no, it's coming back to me, "112 Longbourne Close, Longbourne House."

"Well then I'll see you there," he laughed.

"You too," I giggled. Yes, giggled. "Bye."

"Goodbye Lizzy."

…...

I practically ran into the house, jumping up and down screaming with happiness. I suddenly stopped, oh my God, I was turning into my 14 year old self. Oh what the hell! I started jumping back up and down and skipped into the kitchen, prancing around like a tit.

I almost died when I noticed someone was sitting at the head of the table, with the paper open, covering their face.

"Dad?" I asked warily, tapping him on the shoulder, embarrassed he'd witnessed my little dance.

"Ah Lizzy," he lowered his paper and smiled like he hadn't just heard or seen his daughter acting like an idiot.

Then, the plot thickened, when I saw he was wearing his hearing aids. How come he couldn't hear me even though he was wearing them? Was his hearing getting worse?

"Dad, how come you couldn't hear my um...song and dance?"

He laughed and said, "Well shortly after you left us last week, I decided I could not put up with the shrieking from your mother and sisters, so I decided to mute my hearing aid. It started out as an occasional thing, but then I just decided to bite the bullet and turn the things

off permanently."

My jaw dropped before I just started to laugh out loud, "Oh-my-days! I really want one of those! I'll give you £50!"

…...

I was so nervous, I felt like I was going to puke my organs out and I'd changed my outfit about a billion times. Currently, I was wearing a neat fitting, dark purple dress with cap sleeves and a flowing, knee length, A-line skirt. I was wearing some matching heels and a black clutch.

"I don't like the sound of you going out with some boy you hardly know," Dad grumbled from the corner.

"Oh Dad," I scoffed, "You would feel the same way if it was some boy I'd known for ages. Quit grumbling."

It was nearing 8:15 and I was getting a little jittery. He wasn't going to stand me up was he? I was beginning to give up, as I sat at the bottom of the stairs, wallowing in my self pity, when the door bell rang.

I was just about to answer the door, when Francesca Bennett came barrelling through and answered the door, "Hello! Oh! You must be Ron Weasley!"

I immediately jumped up, grabbed my bag, and shoved her out of the way, "Lets go," I said quickly, before leaping out of the door and slamming it behind me.

"Uh, hey," George said awkwardly, looking petrified.

"Oh," I laughed, "You want to know who that was? That was my mother."

"Ahah," he chuckled, as he unlocked the car and we stepped in, "Nice exit by the way."

"Thanks," I smiled, "I've had my fair share of practice. Or unfair share, when I think of it."

"So Lizzy..." George looked at me, his blue eyes twinkling, "I have to ask, what was that about Ron Weasley?"

I laughed, smiling, "Oh, my mum kept nagging me about bringing a boy home, so I told her my boyfriend was Ron Weasley and that he couldn't come home with me because he had to play quidditch for a laugh. She didn't even realise."

He chuckled, "Well, I like your sense of humour Lizzy," he looked at me right in the eyes, his blue eyes boring right into my soul...Wait, was that a euphemism for something else?

"And may I say that you look gorgeous," he winked at me, before looking back to the road, as he drove.

"You don't look too bad yourself,"I winked at him. He was wearing a shirt and some chinos. Pretty fly.

When we pulled up to the restaurant, I looked up to see a normal diner sort of place. Well this was...disappointing. I mean, it wasn't so bad, it looked OK...but I still felt a little over dressed. I suppose it was Darcy's fault, Wickham could have been rolling in it if it weren't for him. Yep, if in doubt, blame Darcy.

We walked into the diner and sat down at a table for two near the corner. After ordering drinks and sitting down, Wickham decided to have a little heart to heart.

"So Lizzy," Wickham smiled that dreamy smile, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well..." I had a think, whilst the waiter brought over our drinks, "I go mental if I don't have at least three cups of coffee a day, I love Harry Potter, I don't like peanuts, I hate it when people say what they don't mean and I attend Austen University of Oxford."

"Wow," Wickham laughed, showing those oh so pearly whites, "I can't sleep with the light on, I know all the words to any Woody Allen films, I don't like mushrooms, I'm afraid of heights" he thought for a moment, before his face went dangerously dark, "And I hate Fitzwilliam Darcy."

I practically spat my coke out at this. Fitzwilliam? FITZWILLIAM? "Sheesh, his parents had a sick sense of humour."

Wickham beamed at this insult of Darcy, "I would say so too," he took a drink, "They say his sister's exactly like him."

"Who? Darcy's sister?" I asked, wonderingly where the hell this was all coming from. We were on a date, I didn't want to talk about freaking Fitzwilliam Darcy.

George nodded, a far-off smile on his face as he reminisced, "When I knew her she was a sweet and caring child. But now..." his smile faded and his face turned grim, "They say she is just as proud as _him._"

OK, was it just me or was this date getting a little to angsty?

"Oh, really," I nodded politely.

Suddenly his face froze and understanding seemed to dawn on him, "I'm sorry," he shook his head, "I've been talking about him for long enough. Shall we order?"

Damn straight. He called the waiter over and I ordered some lame spaghetti thing. I swear, George better make up for this next time.

"So George, what do you do?" I asked.

"Oh," he smiled slightly, "I'm on the army reserves."

"Any fun?" I asked.

He got that far-off look again and said, "Well it was the only thing really that was left for me after Darcy cut me- oops, sorry!" he clamped a hand over his mouth, "I mean, the guys are great fun really and I've had tonnes of new experiences."

I nodded my head with a smile, aww, him and 'the guys."

"What's it like at Darcy International?" he asked, taking a swig of beer. He suddenly remembered what he had referenced to and quickly put his beer down and held his hands out, "I swear I wasn't trying to talk about him again, I was just asking you what your work was like. You know-like-like you asked me."

I laughed at his grovelling, it was so adorable, "Don't worry George, I understand," the waiter came by with our food and I continued, "It's...challenging. I've recently just started to have my own cases and appear in court, and that has been really great. I've done about five already and I'm loving it. It's a real eye opener."

I paused a moment, as I heard what sounded like a familiar voice. I thought I'd heard that voice somewhere, but I couldn't quite put my finger on where...

"Lizzy? Lizzy?" George laughed, as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry!" I broke out of my daze, feeling embarrassed, "Just thought I heard someone I know."

"It's fine. How many have you won? Or lost?" he asked, as he ate.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The cases," he added.

"Oh right, sorry," I laughed, "Won all five," I added shyly. OK, this was so not me. Me? Shy? Heavens no.

There it was, I could hear that voice again. It sounded so familiar...

"So do you?" Wickham's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Do I what?" I asked, feeling guilty I'd not been listening. I tried to look behind his seat to see where the voice was coming from.

"Like rap? Do you like rap?" He searched my eyes and turned around to see where I was looking.

"I'm sorry," I laughed awkwardly, running a hand through my hair, "I just keep thinking I've heard someone I know."

"No problem Lizzy," he smiled a dazzling smile, "Happens to me all the time."

I tried to smile back at him, but for some reason I couldn't.

Then I heard that freaking voice again. It was nasally. Loud. Petulant. It was Caroline Bingley. I searched for her whilst Wickham went on about something or other.

I saw her walk into the place, sneering at the décor and the people eating. Her nose was turned up like a pug, and she looked like she thought she was in some kind of plague house.

"Charlie, must we eat here?" she asked in that droany voice. So Charlie was here.

"Yes Charles. It looks rather...grungy," came a stormy, low baritone. Oh God damn it.

"So what do you think about it?" Wickham asked curiously.

Shit. "Oh, it's amazing. I mean I reckon it could change life as we know it. I just can't get enough of it," I said, acting like I knew what the damn hell he was talking about, but hoping it was chocolate.

"Really?" he looked puzzled and slightly sceptical, "I thought child labour was considered pretty bad. I mean it's your opinion..."

Child labour? Oh crap. I just said I thought Child labour could change life as we know it.

"Oh God, I'm so- I didn't mean-" I was cut off by him smirking.

"Just kidding," he laughed, "I was talking about whether you prefer prosecuting or defending."

"Oh God, I have royally screwed this. I swear I was listening," I tried to smile, "I just kept thinking I heard someone I know."

He nodded understandingly, "Look I know this date hasn't gone perfectly, but-"

Oh no, "No, it's been really great!" I said feeling lousy, "I promise, was just being plagued by that damn voice. I'm sure it's just me hearing things," I tried to laugh. Damn, I could have been an actor, because I knew 100% that that was Caroline Bingley.

Come on Lizzy, just forget about them. Yes, there may be one person you loathe currently here, no two people you loathe, but at least there's Charlie. And he is adorably kind. Plus, it's not like they'll be sitting near. What are the chances?

"So, do you want to get pudding?" Wickham asked with a smile.

"Sure," I smiled back as convincingly as I could, even though my heart was beating a mile a minute and I felt like I was going to be sick. What if Darcy came in and saw Wickham and everything kicked off? Oh you know what, why should I give a damn about what that self righteous git thinks?

Wickham got the dessert menus brought over, but it wasn't like it was anything impressive. It was basically a scoop of ice cream or a cheese cake. I was just starting to feel comfortable again and was studying Wickham's face as he looked at the menu (trying not to compare it to someone else's) when I saw all three of them walk over. Damn, I quickly hid behind my ice cream menu, peeking over the top, as Caroline sauntered over with Charlie and Darcy in tow.

Oh God, someone up there must have really had it in for me, because they took a table about six metres away from us. I ducked behind my menu, and pretended I found the Strawberry cheesecake absolutely riveting.

"Hmm," Wickham frowned, "I might go for two scoops of mint choc chip, with some vanilla on the side."

"Hmm," I nodded back.

"But then there is the strawberry...or the tiramisu...and lets not forget about the chocolate...or I could get the both, but with pistachio..." it was at this time, I decided to tune out of the conversation.

Oh sweet lord, they were right there. Like right there. I could practically hear Caroline squawking on about sanitary conditions and about how the whole place was practically infested with disease.

I turned away sharply, as I saw Charlie turn over in my direction. I squeezed my eyes tightly, whilst holding up the menu, making sure he couldn't see me.

"Everything OK?" An amused looking Wickham asked.

"Oh, just fine," I laughed nervously.

He seemed unconvinced but said, "Shall we order?"

I nodded, wondering why he had to speak so loudly. I'd already seen Darcy looking over in this direction, wearing a confused expression.

The waitress came over, boobs practically spilling out of her top, whilst she batted her eyelashes at George.

My palms started to get sweaty, when I saw Darcy kept looking over.

"Hello there, what can I get you?" she asked.

It was at this next moment, I wanted to avada kedavra myself.

"Em...I'll have two scoops of chocolate with a scoop of mint choc chip on the side," George said excruciatingly loudly, "Lizzy?" he turned to me with a smile.

My heart pounding, my head full of dread, I said, "I'll pass," and decided to bite the bullet and turn to see the table six metres away, inhabited by three, gob smacked people.

I ignored Wickham's confusion, about how I'd been up for dessert a moment ago, and cringed, as Darcy's face was full of thunder. Not just that, he looked winded and I didn't know why. Charlie just looked shocked to see me here and Caroline was probably shocked that I had a date.

Wickham soon caught on and turned to where I was looking and I swear he visibly paled when he saw Darcy's almost murderous face.

We all watched in wonderment, as Darcy stood angrily, his chair scraping noisily as he got up, "So is she your little bit on the side?" Darcy snarled, glaring daggers at George, "And you," he looked accusatively at me. He looked almost scary, "I thought you knew better than this."

Then he stormed out.

…...

(A/N: I know, too long! The chapter lengths in this story are all over the place! I promise it'll get better, it's just I have more to say in some chapters than others. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming!)


	10. Blinding Anger

(A/N: OK, I get the feeling that this story needs to move faster, so in this chapter, we have the ball. As in, THE ball. I was thinking that I need to show a bit more of Lizzy's actual feelings this chapter, especially with all of that tension when she dances with Darcy. I really hope that you're enjoying this and thank you for all of the reviews. As always, keep them coming! Sophie x)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, or any of the characters in it, Jane Austen does.

Chapter 10-Blinding Anger

What had followed afterwards was complete anger. Blinding anger. I couldn't believe he'd said that. He'd stormed out afterwards, so I couldn't give him a piece of my mind. The rest of the night followed awkwardly and Wickham kept apologizing, making it even more worse. We left on the basis of him promising to come to the ball at Netherfield.

I slammed the door behind me as soon as I got in.

"How did it go?" Jane came up to me, smiling hopefully.

"Awfully," I said, "It was fine at first, but then Darcy turned up. Basically called me Wickham's bit on the side and insulted Wickham too."

"No!" Jane gasped.

I nodded, "It all adds up to Wickham's story. That's why Darcy hates him so much. He's probably worried Wickham's told me what he did. How he wrecked his life."

"Lizzy you can't be sure what Wickham said is true," Jane warned gently.

"I know," I nodded, "But I'd sooner believe him than that other bottom-dweller."

I didn't know why, but I had the strangest urge to cry.

…...

"Lizzy! For God's sake, we've been through this a million times, I would have thought you'd got it by now!" Jane stormed through the apartment, "I always say, make sure you have enough time to get ready! Christ sakes Lizzy! We have five minutes before we have to- oh," Jane suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw yours truly, fully dressed.

"You were saying," I gestured with my hands sarcastically.

Jane looked quite shocked and said, "Whoops, sorry Lizzy. I honestly thought you'd be in a t-shirt and sweats."

"I've decided not to take offence at the idea that I am incapable of being ready on time," I smiled with a laugh.

Jane relaxed and laughed nervously, "Sorry, I'm just really nervous, what with mum coming."

I shook my head, "That woman is a loose canon. But I promise you, I have your back."

"Thanks Liz-bear," Jane gave me a hug before stepping back and observing my appearance, "And may I say, you are looking particularly gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you," I curtseyed, giving a little twirl, "But I doubt Charlie-kins will be able to take his eyes off you."

Jane blushed at this. Seriously, all you have to do is say his name and she blushes. Ah, young love.

"So shall we be off?" Jane asked.

"Yup," I grabbed my clutch and made towards the door with Jane.

I stopped before the mirror to check my dress was still in place. I'd decided to go for the Little Black Dress look. Just minus the little. Apparently this ball was quite a formal affair, so my dress was floor length, but I still loved it. It was strapless black satin and flowed down to the floor with thin taffeta layering the front of the dress. I'd decided to wear my black heels with it and my makeup was also black and smoky. Then to finish I'd pinned my hair into an updo, with curly tendrils framing my face. I grinned wildly, I was actually really excited!

"Lizzy, the taxi's here, stop checking yourself out!" Jane called from outside.

Ah Janie, when did you lose your innocence, "Coming!" I called as I held the bottom of my dress and ran into the taxi.

"Just casually checking yourself out?" Jane smirked when I got inside the taxi.

"Where did all your innocence go?" I scowled, "You used to be nice, sweet Jane."

"That's what she said," Jane quipped, before giggling at my expression.

"You did not just say that," I pointed a threatening finger at her.

Jane was wearing a lilac silk dress, with spaghetti straps and diamontes on the bodice and a full, taffeta skirt, that would no doubt float whilst she danced. Yes, she was every inch the princess.

"So, looking forward to seeing Will?" Jane asked suddenly, with an impish smile, suddenly finding the wind screen wipers interesting.

I turned to look at her in disbelief, "You do realise he basically called me a whore? I don't know how he'll show his face tonight."

"What?" she asked oh so innocently, "It's just you seem to talk about him a lot...I thought maybe you'd come to an understanding."

I sniffed suspiciously, "There is more chance of Caroline Bingley, Billy Collins and Chuck Norris having a threesome, than that ever happening. Besides, he said I was Wickham's bit on the side!"

"Whatever you say," Jane smirked knowingly, before adding, "But I hear Billy will be here tonight, and obviously so will Caroline. Say...what are the chances of Chuck Norris popping along too?"

"Absolutely none," I folded my arms and pretended to huff, "Firstly, Darcy is an arrogant pop-"

"-pompous git, yes we all know," Jane sighed, "Probably because you mention him so often..."

"Urgh Jane!" I threw my hands up in the air with a laugh, "If you keep going on about it, I'll...tell Charlie you had a pee in his pool!"

"You wouldn't!" Jane's eyes widened to twice the size and she was pointing a threatening finger at me.

"Oh wouldn't I Janie?" I smirked.

Whilst Jane was having her inner turmoil, the taxi driver looked mildly amused. He was currently shaking his head in amazement. Yep, this is a free show.

"Ok fine!" Jane conceded, "I'll drop it."

"Good," I smiled evilly, "Or you might meet my friend pain," I raised one fist, "And more pain," I raised my other.

"Oooh fighting talk!" Jane laughed.

"Jane," I said in my most deadliest tone.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"There you go," the Taxi driver said as we pulled up to Netherfield, "That'll be eight pounds please."

After we'd paid and got out, we were basically standing in awe before the legend that was Netherfield. It looked the same as last time, except, someone had put up loads of outside lights, and there were torches ablaze near the entrance, as well as countless couples in gowns and tuxedos walking in. It all looked very...grand.

Me and Jane made a silent agreement to go in. There was the faint sound of a jazz band coming from indoors and we could hear the buzz of conversation. Dear God, I was actually feeling slightly nervous.

"So George said he'd meet you here?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, suddenly picking up at the thought of my sort-of-boyfriend, "He said he couldn't pick me up because he would be coming straight from Meryton, but that he'll be here around eight."

"Never know," Jane said with that same nonchalance that I didn't like, "Might make Darcy jealous."

"Right that's it!" I hissed through laughter, "I'm going to tell Charlie that you-"

"No Lizzy! Wait no!" Jane giggled, "I'm sorry!" she tried to stop laughing, "It was just your face."

I shook my head and decided to let her off. I had to laugh though: _Me?_ And _Darcy?_ As I said, I think the fact that there is more chance of Caroline Bingley, Collins and Chuck Norris having a threesome, speaks for itself. Urgh, Darcy. I can barely stand to be around him at work, let alone on a friendly level. God forbid.

"Oh look, there's Charlie!" Jane beamed, her face was lighting up as she looked at him.

He came towards us with an identical smile to Jane's and when he reached her, he took her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead, "Janie, I've missed you."

"Me too," Jane whispered.

"Hi Lizzy," Charlie turned to me, before looking around, "I think your Darcy is somewhere around here. I can't see him."

Who in a what now? _'Your' _Darcy? _My_ Darcy? What the hell is wrong with everyone tonight? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jane giving me a wink. I gave her a scowl back.

"Ah, there he is," Charlie looked triumphantly, as Darcy walked up.

But oh my God, did he look fine. He was wearing a classic black tux, just like last time, but this one was more fitted, especially around his...OK! It is at times like these, you want to bang your head off the wall.

Everyone was silent as Darcy approached, and even he had a rather...odd expression on his face. He looked like he'd just been winded. He was staring at me and I had not the faintest idea why. It was probably in disgust. I was still fuming after his little episode in the diner! How dare he suggest I was Wickham's slag! How dare he! He continued to look at me and I was beginning to feel a tinsy bit embarrassed. Charlie looked damn well amused, as did Jane. They were supposed to be sticking up for me!

I glared at Darcy. I wanted him to know I had not forgotten what he had said.

"Good evening," Darcy said finally.

Oh, he speaks!

His head snapped up to look at me and I was almost too startled by his dark eyes boring into my own, to realise what I'd done.

My eyes widened and my hand flew up to my mouth. Shit, had I just said that out loud?

"Yes, you really must learn to control that habit," Darcy said stonily.

Jane and Charlie looked shocked by his curtness, and to my surprise, I almost felt hurt, as a pose to angry. Why did he always have to be so...mean? He always had this way of making me feel stupid and inferior. No Lizzy, I told myself, you will not let this toushie-face get to you. Just do what you always do, hit back.

"Well, it always does always seem to happen around you," I snapped, "Maybe you just bring out the worst in me," I grabbed another flute of champagne from a waiter and stormed off, my dress billowing behind me.

I noticed the stares of a few people, who must have heard or seen our exchange. I tried to look straight ahead and keep my chin up. There always had to be one work colleague that made you feel like that. That made you feel like dirt. I mean, sure I take the piss out of him often; but never cruelly or intentionally horribly. Just light hearted jokes. I wish I could just tell him exactly what I think about him.

Well, only one more week until I go back to University. Then I never have to see his God awful face again.

…...

Darcy's POV

They'd just started the dancing. I had told Caroline I had no intention of having dancing, but when does she ever listen to a word I say? This was turning into even more of a sodding circus by the minute.

Oh God, then I'd seen _her._ And I'd been speechless. She was beautiful. She was wearing a black dress and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled. I don't know why it seemed to fade when I approached. I don't know why that mattered to me. It was probably just something they were talking about. For some reason I'd wanted to see her eyes sparkle like that again. I wanted to get a rise out of her and make her angry.

"Good evening," I greeted them.

"Oh, he speaks!" she laughed.

I watched with a smirk, when she seemed to realise she'd said that out loud and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

That's when I'd said it. "Yes, you really must learn to control that habit."

Her eyes snapped up to me and I suppressed a grin at the fire blazing in her eyes,

"Well, it always does always seem to happen around you," she said angrily, "Maybe you just bring out the worst in me."

I was shocked when I saw her grab a drink and storm off. Had I gone too far? No, it was probably something else on her mind. I'd just hit the mark. I felt oddly triumphant that I'd got a rise out of her. Wait, why did that matter? She didn't mean anything to me. Right now, I have to focus on work and Georgiana. I have to get everything in shipshape before I leave next week. I'll have to ask Mrs Reynolds when the next semester ends.

Charlie threw me a glare, "Will, can you just stop being an arse for maybe two seconds. I think you've upset her."

Who _me?_ I snorted, "Well she really must control herself. I am her boss."

Charlie's glare intesified, "Just apologize."

I sighed, "Fine." I walked off in search of her.

I would ask her to dance! That would be a good enough apology,I'm sure.

I weaved my way in and out of the crowds of people, trying to ignore the nagging question in my head, that I don't like dancing, so why was I making this exception?

Elizabeth was harder to find than I'd suspected and I'd had to dodge Caroline once or twice. I'd even had to resort to hiding behind a waiter at one point. When is that woman going to accept that I find her the lowest specimen of humanity?

Finally I spotted her with her friend. Was it Charlie? Charlotte?

"Elizabeth!" I called, but she didn't hear me. She seemed to be in hysterics about something or other. See Charlie, I obviously hadn't upset her.

The other girl, Charlotte I think looked rather dull in comparison to Elizabeth, with rather plain features but her sense of humour clearly made up for it.

I saw that they were both headed my way, so I stopped where I was and waited for them to approach.

They were still in peals of laughter as they walked up to me and they weren't watching as they were going as they almost bumped into me. _She_ saw me first and suddenly stopped still and her expression turned stony.

"Elizabeth," I said as calmly as I could, ignoring the fact that my heart was beating a mile a minute, "Can I have this dance?"

…...

Lizzy's POV

I'd skulked off to a more quiet corner of the dance floor, still wondering why he got to me. He'd made the same comment to me before hadn't he? Well, maybe because I was getting tired of his I'm-such-a-poor-millionaire-attitude. I put him out of my head.

I smiled as I thought that George would be here any minute now, but I frowned when I took my phone out of my clutch and found it was 8.15. He was late. But he was even later for our date so I decided not to worry. I had this sinking feeling he wasn't going to show. And I had a sinking feeling why. Darcy.

Urgh, why is it that all of my problems seem to come back to him? I quickly dialled Wickham before I lost my nerve. It just kept ringing and ringing though and going to his voicemail.

"Hi, it's George Wickham here, if you're a girl, I'm out with the guys. If you're a guy...well...I'm sure you can guess the rest," and then I heard the beep.

I not even kidding, that was his answer phone message. How...seedy. I couldn't believe the nice guy I met would have such a suggestive answer phone message. No. Unless it was a friend having a joke. Yeah, it probably was, it didn't sound like him.

I bet he was just stuck in traffic. Or had a family emergency. Or just forgot. I downed my champagne just in time to hear, "You, me and the bottle makes three."

I turned to see Charlotte, and for the first time since I got here, I actually smiled, "Char! You look wonderful!"

"As do you!" Charlotte grinned, "What's up with you? Why the long face?" she suddenly clicked, "Oh wait! Let me guess! It starts with a D and ends with a Y."

I nodded, "Biggest arse ever."

"Really? Lizzy you can't _know_ he has the biggest arse ever. How come you've been looking at it up close?" she smirked.

"Oh ha ha ha, how we laughed," I said sarcastically, as she dragged we out of the corner and we emerged onto the main dance floor.

"You have officially one minute starting from now, to vent. Go." She ordered.

"Erm...he's so self assured I'm surprised his head can fit through the door, he has no people skills, he seems to be nice to everyone but me, doesn't he realise that there are enough people to hate in the world already without him putting in so much effort to give us another and seriously, if I wanted shit from him, I would squeeze his head! Oh and by the way, this is just since I've known him! How can you dislike someone so much, after only three weeks?"

"And that is your time up!" Charlotte said triumphantly, laughing at my outburst, making me laugh.

"Anyway, who cares," I said through laughter, "Because I have already sworn to loathe him for all of eternity!"

We wound our way through the crowd, giggling like little girls, until we almost crashed into someone. I jumped back, only to see the man himself. It was only now that I realised how much taller he was than me and how he almost seemed to have a commanding air about him. He exuded power.

"Elizabeth," he said in a steady voice, "Can I have this dance?"

I froze in shock. Darcy wanted to dance with me? I exchanged worried glances with Charlotte and she seemed to give me the nod. Why would he ask me this, when he basically insulted me and Wickham on our date?

I don't know what came over me, but I summoned something inside of me and said, "You may."

He nodded slightly, before offering me his hand. I looked at it for a second, before placing mine inside his. His hands were strong and firm and I shivered as I felt tingles go through me. So this is what it feels like to feel contact with someone you loathe. Yes, that's why my hand is tingling. No other reason.

He led me out onto the dance floor and I felt all eyes on us. The only good thing about this was the fact that Caroline's eyes were bulging out of her head. Then I turned and saw my mother. Oh God, I'd forgotten about her. Her and Lydia were watching with wide eyes and laughing ridiculously. They must have just arrived.

I tried to forget about them and momentarily pretend I didn't see Darcy turn his nose up at the sight of them. It would be better for both of us.

He placed his hands on my waist and took one of my hands and I put my other hand on his shoulder. Then the music started. He led us around the floor, looking straight at me the whole time. It was slightly unnerving. I don't know why he felt obliged to dance with me.

I was surprised by how good a dancer he was. He seemed to glide over the floor with expert ease. I tried not to feel so at ease at dancing with him, but I couldn't help it.

I couldn't deal with the silence between us and I felt uneasy at the feeling of tension in the air. How could he come along and act like nothing had happened at the diner?"It does look wonderful tonight."

"Yes, I believe Charlie and Caroline have been planning this for a while," he replied.

"It's certainly a large ball room," I tried to make conversation.

But still he said nothing.

"It's your turn to say something," I whispered.

"Do you talk as a rule whilst dancing?" he asked amused.

"And do you make a habit of barging in on a date, calling me a...oh how did you so eloquently put it..'a bit on the side,' and then have the cheek to ask me if you can have this dance? How can you deprive a man of his inheritance and his living? How can you be so unfeeling? How can you show your face?" I spat, watching with satisfaction, as the smug look promptly fell off his face.

"Oh Wickham is it," he said sarcastically, his face looking oddly hurt, "Oh his misfortunes have been grave indeed."

I looked at him angrily. He wasn't even going to take me seriously was he?

We spent the rest of the dance in silence. I silently willed it to end sooner. It seemed my prayers had been answered, as the song came to an end.

I didn't know quite what to say when we came to a stop so nodded my head and walked away with a swish of my skirts.

"Oh Lizzy!" I was instantly bombarded with my mother, "I didn't see you before! Was that indeed Mr Darcy of Pemberly? Ooh!"

Oh my days, it's like out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"_Mother_," I said mocking cheerfulness. She didn't notice the sarcasm.

"Where have you been all evening Lizzy?" she ploughed on, having another glass of champagne, "With Mr Darcy?" she giggled. Oh my word, she was drunk. I quickly took away her drink when she wasn't looking. People were already starting to stare.

I saw Collins approach with Lydia and Kitty, "What the hell are you doing here Collins?"

He looked shocked at my tone and said, "Well, I'm representing my patroness Lady Catherine De Bourgh from De Bourgh foundations of course Elizabeth. You should know that."

"Oooh and Charlie couldn't stay away from Jane! I expect a summer wedding! Maybe a child by Christmas!" Mum crowed.

It was at this moment I wished the ground would swallow me up, when I turned to see Darcy's disgusted look.

"Is that Mr Darcy of Darcy International?" Collins was practically salivating.

Oh give the boy a prize. No it's Darcy of Willy Wonka Intentional. "Yes," I nodded warily.

"Well, I must introduce myself, at once," he said, walking towards Darcy.

"No you musn't-"

"Mr Darcy, William Collins at your service," Collins puffed his chest out.

Darcy looked down at him with annoyance and nodded, "I suppose you work for De Bourgh?"

"Why yes of course, it is a fantastic, prestigious law firm. I would encourage a merger and..." Collins went on and on. Arse licker.

I pretty much zoned out of his babble, I was dying of shame.

"Oooh and there she is now! My Jane!" Mum suddenly shrieked, as Jane and Charlie approached. I hoped for their sake, she wouldn't say anything else.

Were my family having a competition to see who could embarrass themselves the most? Because I was having trouble keeping score.

"Mum, why don't we leave now," I tried to coax her. I was getting really sick of this evening.

She turned to look at me and glared, "Don't be so miserable Lizzy. There's no need to be so jealous of Jane's happiness. Maybe if you cut the sarcasm, men would take more of an interest in you!"

Jane suddenly chipped in, "Nonsense, Lizzy's perfect the way she is. Sarcasm is just part of her charm."

"Yeah," Charlie jumped in, "I'm sure whoever Lizzy meets will be a lucky young man."

Aww, they were total sweethearts.

"Charlie," Lydia said sweetly, making Kitty giggle, "Do you think you'll have more parties like this? I have plenty off friends who would die to come! Jane's so boring, she never has fun!" She cackled.

"Lydia!" I scolded, before turning to Jane with a smile, "Jane is far from boring. Jane is my wingwoman."

I saw Jane give a little smile at this.

"Yes, Janie's great company! She's the only girl for me," Charlie smiled adoringly at Jane.

I saw Darcy raise an eyebrow at this-whilst pretending to listen to the still rambling Collins of course.

"...which is why I find yourself most accomplished," Collins looked like he was going to orgasm.

Mum clapped her hands, startling me and said, "Well I have to ask you Charlie, which do you find best, a Summer wedding or a Winter wedding?"

Oh Charlie's face. It was priceless.

…...

I finally got mum to leave. I swear that was the single most embarrassing night of my life.

When we went to say goodbye, Caroline looked smug and said, "You have an interesting family Eliza."

"Oh so has Charlie!" I quipped with a fake smile.

Her eyes narrowed, as I moved along to say goodbye to Darcy, "Darcy," I nodded.

He looked back at me, blinked and then walked away. I mean, I try! I feel like throwing my hands up in the air.

…...

I woke up the next morning with a headache like a bitch. How much champagne did I have last night? Oh, my family was there, that was why. Dad didn't even manage to turn up!

I got out of bed, my eyes half open and stomped downstairs. Mum had insisted we come back to Longbourne, so here I was, in the house of hell.

At this time in the morning, my mind was begging for one thing. Coffee. I walked into the kitchen to find the rest of the family having breakfast already. Everyone was fully dressed, apart from me.

"Ah Elizabeth," Collins looked up from his breakfast, with his usual seedy look, "My dear, you have just woken. I was just helping the women-folk in the kitchen."

I was honestly too tired to even reprimand him for being sexist.

"Morning Collins," I managed to grunt.

"Everyone, I must ask if I can have a private moment with Miss Elizabeth," Collins announced, with a leer. I started to panic when I saw him wink conspiratorially at my mother.

"OK, everyone out!" Mum practically wet herself with happiness.

"Jane," I hissed, gesturing for her to stay. She gave me a comforting look, before leaving. Well thanks a bunch, _pal_. "Dad," I whispered, "Come on Dad, please stay," but he tried to avoid my gaze and walked away.

Which left me and Collins. I took a seat at the table, as I had a feeling I would need to be sitting down for whatever he was going to tell me.

"My dearest Elizabeth," he paced on front of me. I almost gagged at the sight of how greasy his hair looked. It was practically stuck to his forehead, "Almost as soon as I walked into the house, I singled you out as a companion for a life time."

"Er no Willi-"

I was cut off by him, "Just hear me out, and then you may shower me with affection. As soon as I observed your elegance and bea-"

"No wai-"

"-uty, I realised, I just had to have you as my girlfriend. Although of course, when I get higher in my job at De Bourgh Foundations, I will naturally ask for your hand. Naturally. I must say there is nothing left for me to do than tell you how I-"

"No, please don't!" I jumped up, when he took my face in his podgy hands.

"My dear Elizabeth I care for you very deeply! Of course anyone would be flattered by this and-"

"No! I don't want to-"

"I know you will say yes. So Lizzy dear will you-"

"Collins, you can't-"

"Go out with me and then...well marry me? I shall be infinitely hap-"

"No! NO!" I silenced him, "I don't want to be your girlfriend or marry you! Is that clear enough?" I tried to soften my tone, "I'm very flattered but-"

"Of course it is a natural instinct to refuse, to prolong the inevitable happiness and lo-"

"BILLY COLLINS! I DO NOT WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted. He looked a bit taken aback, so I tried to smile and said, "I doubt you could make me happy and I don't think I could make you happy either! So please! Just leave me alone!"

"But it is clear no other offer will be made to you-"

"Excuse me? I have made my choice. If you do not leave me alone in the next ten seconds, I will hit you. Hard," I added.

"But surely, how can you-"

"I'm leaving," I warned getting up.

"But Lizzy I-"

I wrenched myself free of his clammy hands and warned through gritted teeth, "DO NOT EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN."

I stormed out of the kitchen, only to be greeted with the rest of my loving family, eavesdropping on the other side.

"ELIZABETH BENNETT!" Mum screamed as I ran out of the house, "HOW DARE YOU REFUSE HIM! GO BACK AND TELL HIM YOU'VE CHANGED YOUR MIND!"

"I won't! Leave me alone!" I shouted at her, as she chased me out of the house.

"You will never get a man so high up in life and fortunate like William!" she cried. It looked like she actually was crying, "Not with your constant sarcasm and impoliteness! Have you completely lost your handle on life?"

"I used to have a handle on life, but it broke," I said _very sarcastically._

Dad started to approach with Jane and I thanked my lucky stars.

"Mr Bennett, tell her she must!" sobbed mum, "She's a complete disappointment."

There it was. She'd said it. I cursed the traitorous tears that pricked at my eyes.

"Lizzy," Dad said looking sad, "Your mother will never speak to you again if you don't agree to go out with Collins," he sighed, "And I will never speak to you again if you do."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Dad," I ran to him and he held me close.

"My Lizzy," he whispered into my hair.

"But you can't do this!" Shrieked mum, "Tell her she must!"

Jane came up and stroked my hair. I saw her mouth the word 'sorry.' I nodded and Dad held us both close. At least one of my parents cared.

(A/N: What did you think? If you don't think it was as funny as the rest, don't worry because I have lots ins store for Lizzy/Darcy next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	11. Teardrops

(A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! This chapter we see the beginning of Jane's misery, Charlotte's announcement and of course Elizabeth/Darcy banter. I don't want anyone to think I've made Lizzy too bitchy, so I'll try and tone her down or make Darcy look a little more antagonistic, so her attitude is more justified. Next chapter is Hunsford. The one after is the proposal. Chaos will ensue.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, or any of the characters in it, Jane Austen does.

Chapter 11- Teardrops

I snuggled down into the comfort of my duvet, dreaming of flying cars, triple decker buses, marshmallow clouds and of course, and throwing eggs at Darcy. Suddenly, my dream was interrupted, by an abrupt, violent bang on the door.

I groaned and nestled further into the duvet, hoping Jane would get the message and drag her lazy carcass out of bed. Unfortunately, Jane is a deep sleeper and did _not_ get the hint. Which ever idiot was at the door, started to ring the door bell, repeatedly, giving me a headache the size of Manhattan.

Deciding that I could not stand the sound of it for one second longer, I dragged myself out of bed and plodded to the front door. You guessed it, looking like I'd never seen a hair brush in my life.

I covered my ears to the sound of the bell ringing like a kid had just discovered what a doorbell was, shouting, "I'm coming! I get the message goddamn it! Do you know what the time is?"

I wrenched the door open, to find a fully dressed Charlotte standing on my step, "Lizzy it's half nine. The world doesn't start when you wake up."

"Meh," I waved a hand, "Wha du yu wan?" I slurred sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

She looked oddly hesitant and slightly nervous and I stood to attention saying, "What's the matter Char?"

"Er, can I come in?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry, yeah," I swept my hand, gesturing for her to come in.

I trudged through the hallway, Charlotte following me awkwardly behind. I was now wide awake and wondering what the hell was going on.

Once we'd sat down at the table, I looked to her and trying to diffuse the tension, said, "So Char, what was so important that you hat to interrupt me from my blissful realms of sleep?"

She struggled for words for a second, as she twiddled her thumbs, making me feel increasingly nervous, "Jeez Charlotte! What the hell is it? Your starting to worry me," I added jokingly on the end, giving a nervous laugh.

"Em Lizzy, there's no easy way to say it...I'm seeing someone," Charlotte managed to get out.

Wait, was that all? "Oh I don't know what to say Charlotte, how could you betray me like this? I thought I meant something to you! I thought we had something special going on!" I put a hand to my heart dramatically.

But she didn't laugh. Or even smile. "Ok..." I said awkwardly, "I'm guessing there's more."

Whilst I waited for Charlotte to grab some balls and cut to the chase, I wondered whether when the next re-run of Friends was going to be on. Hmm...maybe I'd have ravioli for lunch...

"Lizzy! Lizzy are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Charlotte brought me out of my daydream.

"What? Yes of course!" I lied, "You were saying..." I added guiltily.

She sighed, "Well...I guess I've just been feeling lonely lately...and I know everyone thinks he's a twerp...but he seemed sweet...And well-I-I guess it's just a bit worrying that I've never been in a serious relationship and-"

"Charlotte cut the crap and spit it out!" I slammed my hand on the table impatiently, "Who is he, who is he? Is he handsome?"

"Wow," she said amused, "You really haven't had your first coffee of the day yet, have you?"

"Charlotte, who is he?" I whined like a child, "Because if he has a friend then I would be more than interested," I joked, "Where was your first date? And wh-"

"It's Collins," she said suddenly.

"Collins?" I asked puzzled, "What the hell's he got to do with it? I want to know who your mystery guy is" Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Collins," she said again looking grave.

Collins? I looked at her for a second, before I threw my head back and roared with laughter, "Nice one Charlotte, you make me laugh!" I abruptly broke from my laughter and looked at her sternly, "Seriously, who is he."

"Collins," she deadpanned.

"Collins?" I asked bemused, "As in William Collins? Little Billy?"

"Yes Lizzy, Collins," Charlotte reiterated, "C-O-L-L-I-N-S."

"What the hell?" I asked frustratedly. My mind was going into over load; I'd just got up, hadn't had a coffee, and now...this. I didn't even know they'd met. I was confused. How was this even possible? Had I woken up or was this just a dream? I clutched the sides of my head, "How? When? More to the point, WHY?"

Charlotte looked hurt and I felt guilty as she said, "Look Lizzy, not everyone has your dry wit and _charming_ sense of humour. Not all of us have your looks and can afford to pick and choose. My time is running out."

"Charlotte, you're 23. 23!" I fumed, grabbing at fistfuls of my hair, "You have like seven years left of your prime child bearing years! Anything can happen in seven years! Why are you settling for less?"

"I thought you would understand Lizzy! But for some reason, you are just able to breeze through life without a care in the world. You're in a great University, great job, guys practically trip over themselves to ask you out! You have know idea what it's like, to be plain and obscure, with an OK degree and be pretty uninteresting to guys! Collins was nice to me. For the first time, a guy was sweet and chivalrous!" Charlotte said annoyed.

"But Char that's not true! You're pretty, smart, and I swear you just went on a date with a guy the other week! And when we went clubbing, the guys were lining up to dance with you! You've always been popular with guys!" I ranted confused, trying desperately to put the situation to rights.

"Yeah, maybe they were after a quick shag," Charlotte scoffed, "And you know that cute guy from the other week? He was married. Married Lizzy. He just said to me casually at lunch one day, 'Oh I was just talking to my wife this morning and-' and I don't even let him finish. I'm like 'Who in a what now? Your wife?' And you know what he says Lizzy? Do you know what says? He chuckles and says, 'Oh yeah, did I not tell you that? I thought I mentioned it last night...'"

My hand went up to my mouth, "Oh Char, I'm so sorry, I know you really liked him."

"Yeah well," she sniffed, "I guess some of us don't know the half of it."

Huh? I looked at her confused.

"Oh come on Lizzy, you always seem to get the right kind of guys. And sometimes I wonder why. You've had them all and the worst of it is...you just take it for granted and don't even give them a chance. Your family don't seem to see you as so much of a burden! But you whine about your mum constantly, like Miss Pity-Me. So excuse me if I want to go get a life and leave you to wallow in your self pity," she shouted, before her voice broke, "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

I wanted to comfort her, as the tears leaked from her eyes, but what she had said to me stung. I felt like I'd been slapped in the face, "Maybe I don't like my mother. But I don't wallow in self pity; not to the extent where I completely give up on my life and go out with a total moron!" My bottom lip started to wobble, "Don't assume you know anything about my family. I had a childhood filled with verbal sparring and fights with my mother. And I do give guys a chance. Like George Wickham."

"Oh and I bet he just fills your heart with joy!" she cried sarcastically, "Tell me did you spend the whole date complaining about how utterly crap your life is? Lizzy, you know what, you're just a spoilt brat," she got out of her seat and stormed away.

I got up slowly, doubled over, feeling like I'd just been winded. Was I so bad? I let out a sob, as I approached the front door where she was.

"Oh and by the way, I'm moving," she said bruskly, trying to ignore the fact I was crying.

"What?" I managed to croak.

"I'm moving into his house in Kent this weekend," she continued.

I felt like I'd been dealt another blow, "So soon? I thought you just started going out," I managed to choke out.

"Yes well, William says he feels very strongly about me," she breezed on. Then she looked up and looked me in the eye for the first time, "You know Lizzy, I came over to invite you to come stay before you go back to University next week. You know, I thought I was going to be lonely," she snapped her gaze away.

"Char I-"

"Bye Lizzy. Have a nice life."

She slammed the door.

…...

The next day, I got up early, got ready quickly, and made sure I looked professional. I was about to leave for work, when I realised I was half an hour early. So I sat at the kitchen table in silence, wondering what the hell had happened in a matter of twenty four hours.

Maybe it was time that I started to realise that not everyone is a hopeless romantic like me. Maybe it's time that I found my handle on life.

Still, Collins is ack. There we are! Back to normal. I'll just forget about it.

I sat for fifteen minutes thinking about mundane things, before I finally decided, to hell with it, I'm going to work early.

When I walked through the doors, work was it's usual, lively and busy self. The upbeat mood took me out of my bad, broody mood. I got straight on with tasks from last week and within an hour, I was back to my usual, sarcastic self.

Caroline Bingley swept into the office and said, "Ah Eliza dear, did you get those files I put on your desk?"

I swallowed back a biting retort and said, "Why yes, I did," and I smiled sweetly, letting the bitch know I was onto her.

"Oh and Mr Darcy wants a word with you, something about an appraisal," she sniffed. Well someone clearly didn't like Darcy's attention on anyone but herself.

"I'll be right in," I said, smiling my demure smile again.

I shuffled my papers and then made my way into his office. For some reason, I felt nervous about seeing him after the ball. Was I embarrassed after my family's display? Or was it the dance..?

No, it was nothing. Nope. Nada.

I knocked on the door, to receive his usual baritone command, "Come in."

I opened the door and walked warily into the office. I was amazed at how many books there were. There were about five bookshelves filled to the brim with books and it was safe to say, I was going starry eyed. I devoured books.

"Finished?" he asked sarcastically, and I glared at him, as I felt myself going beet red.

"Yes," I said shortly.

He nodded with a smirk and picked up some papers on his desk, "I understand you are to leave us next week to go back to University for your next term?" It was more of a statement than a question, so I said nothing. "Well, I decided it would be worthwhile to give you an appraisal. Your reports and written work has been good, however I would very much like to see how you are in court. You have a case this afternoon?"

"Yes, I'm defending a Mrs Kutcher," I answered. An appraisal, I wonder who will be doing it? Well, I better be on my best behaviour. Not that I'm ever not on my best behaviour. Erm, cough cough.

"I shall observe you, as Mr Bingley and Mr Sinclair are not available," he looked up.

Oh my God, a whole case with Darcy. Brilliant. Great. I feel so happy, I could die. Literally.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No," I swallowed back the bile rising in my throat. It felt so weird to be civil with him at work, when outside of work, I was like a bat out of hell.

"Great," he almost smiled, "I'll meet you there at about, ten. Ok?"

Nope. "Yes, looking forward to it already," I answered as steadily as I could.

I think he noticed my sarcasm, as he looked up at me suddenly, so I quickly made some excuse about something to finish and pegged it out of his office.

…...

I got into the interviewing room in court five minutes late, because the traffic had been awful. Unfortunately, Darcy was already there.

"You are late," he said simply as I walked in.

"The traffic was bad," I said through gritted teeth, as I took a seat, "Mrs Kutcher won't be in here for another ten minutes."

"Well it's good to have time to prepare. Punctuality is crucial Elizabeth," he said.

What the hell, I was early for work this morning!

"So is the traffic!" I snapped.

He looked surprised for a moment, before he said curtly, "I suggest you leave a little earlier next time."

I huffed and got out my notes, "So assualt. Mrs Kutcher said that her husband came in, he was absolutely hammered and started to get loud and rowdy."

"So she panics," Darcy said, "Is there any history of violence on Mr Kutcher's part?"

"Yes I checked," pulled out another file, "She was admitted to A&E on October 26th 2011, saying she had fallen down the stairs, but it turned out he'd hit her square in the left eye. There was also another incident in April 5th, where the same thing happened, but this time in the right eye. She told me he liked to have control and if he didn't, things could get quite heated."

"And what of the children?" Darcy enquired.

I gritted my teeth, it almost felt like I was the defendant. Was he going to interrogate me?

"They have two children. The eldest, Melissa, says she was scared for her mother when her father came in and she would take the younger brother, er...Max," I turned the page, "Upstairs to get away from it. She said he used to shout a lot and threaten Mrs Kutcher."

"The only problem is that medical evidence suggests her injury to him, impacted him more," Darcy said.

"But that was unintended. He came at her, she didn't want to be hit, so she threw out her arms," I demonstrated, standing up, "And hit the part of him closest, so that she could get herself away from him. Unfortunately, it was the jugular," I informed him.

"But prosecution could easily spin something about her wanting to inflict serious damage, as revenge for his violence towards her," Darcy bit back, also rising to his feet.

"And I'll say why would she want to cause serious harm and risk getting in deeper trouble, so that her children were taken away from her? Also, in a moment of panic, when a man almost twice her size came towards her, she would have no time to think about where she was hitting or any ideas of revenge, her one aim would be to defend herself," I fought back, as my hands were gripping the table and I leant over it.

"It will not hold up in court," Darcy said impatiently, leaning over, "She has a motive and there is medical evidence!"

There was a silence as I realised how close we'd got, and I could feel his breath on my face in short pants.

"Forgive me Darcy, but isn't our main aim to defend Mrs Kutcher? It just seems rather like you're trying to prosecute her," I said after a while and I jerked my finger at him, poking his chest, before turning away.

But he grabbed my hand over the table and I whipped my head around to look at him. He almost looked quite pained, "Elizabeth...we must make sure that the argument is fool proof."

"It is, I've already told you my counterargument!" I said exasperatedly.

"Perhaps as I am your superior, you may take my advice. I am far more knowledgeable than you in this field!" He raised his voice. Oh boy, did he look pissed.

"Far more knowledgeable?" I snorted, "What you mean to say that you have suffered from domestic abuse and...are a woman? Is there something you've been hiding from us all? I mean I know you're always PMSing but-"

"You know precisely what I mean," he cut me off angrily.

"No," I said sternly, before saying in a softer voice, "Maybe, if you pull on your ears _really_ hard, you _might_ just get your head out of your arse! When someone who is far stronger than you is lunging towards you, you panic!" I fumed, "Now do _you_ understand what _I_ mean?"

"Do you expect me to ignore your first comment?" he asked sceptically.

"No, but I'm leaving in two days. Do. What. You. Like." I said defiantly, before grabbing my briefcase and storming out of the room.

…...

God he was insufferable. I just knew I wasn't going to get through the day without insulting him. Again.

I went up into the gallery and found Mrs Kutcher, "Ah Mrs Kutcher," I tried to smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," she tried to smile, but it looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't worry, we will do everything in our power to get you off. You will be asked to give evidence, but you must stay strong. Prosecution may suggest you lashed out in revenge, but stay strong and deny it. Don't let it get to you or they will have won. OK?" I smiled as reassuringly as I could.

"Thankyou," she smiled gratefully, before looking confused and asking, "I noticed you said 'we.'"

"Oh," I grimaced, "My superior is here. He is here to observe me. But don't worry about that," I said before going down and taking a seat.

I watched as Darcy emerged into the court room and I saw him go to speak with Mrs Kutcher. To my surprise, whatever he had said seemed to make her feel better, as she smiled and her spirits seemed to lift. For a second, I even thought I saw a flicker of a smile on Darcy's face.

"I think we'll be OK. On second thoughts, I think we can skirt the issue about revenge," Darcy said, as he came to sit down beside me.

"Oh so you've changed your mind?" I smirked up at him, "What did you do with the diaper?"

I knew I shouldn't have said it. I couldn't be like this at work, where he was my boss, but I felt the strangest sense of satisfaction when I said it. I know he was raising a valid point, but it was just the way he did it. The way he spoke to me as if I was stupid and ignorant. Who cares? I'm leaving in two days anyway.

About ten minutes into the prosecution I fell asleep. It was clear that all that was coming out of their mouth was mindless crap. It was all about the rate of abuse. I even wanted to laugh at the irony. It was him that was trying to control her, not the other way around.

…...

"The prosecution paints a very vivid picture on domestic abuse and it's effects on family life. I completely agree, that this issue is very like the one in the Kutcher household, but in a different way. Mr Kutcher can I ask you what happened on October 26th last year?" I asked the pot bellied drunk in front of me.

"I don't know," he snorted, "It was last year."

"There's nothing important regarding that date?"

"No," he said more vehemently.

I got out two pictures of the bruises and damage to Mrs Kutcher and had them passed over to him, "Your wife was admitted to casualty that day, for severe bruising to the left eye. She told them she fell down the stairs. Ring any bells?"

His face drained of colour and he said, "Of course I remember, I was with her the whole time. It was a hard time for my wife."

"Were you there the whole time?" I asked, feeling smug at the gobsmacked look on the his barrister's face. Someone's in trouble.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth.

"I have reason to believe otherwise. When I enquired at the hospital, they told me no one was with your wife. Whilst I was there, I got these photos too," I handed over photos of damage to her right eye, "This was April 5th of this year. How did this happen to your wife?"

His face went red, "She fell down the stairs."

"My, my, Mrs Kutcher makes a habit out of that doesn't she?" I said sarcastically, before I turned serious, "Mr Kutcher, what time did you return home on June 11th 2012, the day you were assaulted?"

"11 0'clock. I was out with friends," he said sourly.

"Were you drunk when you returned home?" I asked.

"No," he said shortly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I went into the kitchen, and found Alison. She asked me why I was late and why I was out, and I told her I was out with friends. Then she pounced on me and hit me in the face. I stumbled backwards, but before I knew it, she ran out of the room."

"Where were the children?" I asked.

"They were upstairs."

"Did they not come down when they heard the commotion?" I asked.

"There was no commotion. There was nothing to hear," he returned.

"No further questions. I call Mrs Alison Kutcher to the witness stand," I announced.

Once she took her oath, I smiled and said, "Mrs Kutcher could you tell the court what sort of man your husband is? Loud? Drunk? Violent?"

She nodded, "He liked to drink. When he did..." she looked fearfully at him, "He would shout at me, or the children. It happened so often, I would send Melissa upstairs with Max. It scared both of them."

"Has your husband ever raised a hand to you?"

She looked at him for a second and looked down. Her eyes got watery and she said, "H-he said h-he was s-sorry. T-that h-he woul-d-n't do it ag-gain."

I gave her a moment and my heart gave a pang for her, "Mrs Kutcher did you fall down the stairs on October 26th 2011 and April 5th 2012?"

She shook her head slowly, as she sobbed.

"Mrs Kutcher?" I asked, hating myself for having to make her say it.

"No," it was barely a whisper, as she shook her head slightly and looked down.

"What happened on June 11th, when your husband returned home?" I asked as delicately as I could.

"H-he w-as loud as usual and I s-sent the children up. H-he came in, and-" she wiped her eyes, "-started shouting. I-I don't know why. H-his voice was all slurred, but he s-sort of came up to me and he had that look...He g-grabbed my shoulders and shook me. H-he asked me w-why I wasn't a good wife. I said I didn't know. He raised a h-hand to-to grab m-my throat ...So I raised my arms and tried t-to stop him."

…...

I returned home feeling lousy and melancholic. There was a good woman, with young children, terrorized in her own home.

"I'm back Jane!" I called out.

I didn't hear her reply, but I went in my bedroom to get changed. Me and Darcy had parted on decent terms I guess. He congratulated me and said he was pleasantly surprised at the outcome. Pleasantly surprised? As if he thought I couldn't do it? Well I guess that's a compliment coming from him.

I walked into the living room to find the most heart breaking sight. Janie was curled up in blankets, sniffling and watching Titanic.

"Janie?" I coaxed, sitting down beside her and putting an arm around her.

She looked up at me and her eyes were wide with hurt, as tears poured out of them. Her face was red from crying and her blonde curls were in a mess.

"He's leaving," she cried and started to sob quietly, putting her head on my shoulder, before her crying grew louder and she was wailing into my shoulder.

"Shh shh Janie," I rubbed her back, "Did he say when he was coming back?"

"No," she said in a little voice, "He's not."

It took a moment for the implications of what she said to dawn on me. He wasn't coming back.

"Did he say why?" I asked

"H-he's going t-to the offices in N-new York. Th-there's some work to be done there," she sniffled, "He-he said he d-didn't think we would work!" she cried, suddenly leaping off the couch and pacing the floor, her arms in the air, but still crying her heart out, "Last week he said he had never had so much fun in his life-and," she coughed, wiping her eyes, "Now all of a sudden we can't work." I nodded understandingly. I knew she was going to have to vent it all out, "I really felt-," she turned to look at me in wonder, "That he was the one. I know it seems cliched and soppy, but h-he m-ade me feel warm inside. You know? All those things they say you're supposed to feel in the films. My knees felt weak when I saw him, I almost melted when he kissed me," she sniffed, "And now he's gone. And I feel so incomplete. I feel like...like even though it's been a month...I know it sounds stupid," she wiped a tear streaked cheek, "I feel like I won't feel the same. It won't be the same. Like every other man will pale in comparison and I won't know what to do. I feel...like I'll be incomplete..." she trailed off and her voice went to a whisper, "But he doesn't love me."

"Never say that Jane!" I shouted vehemently, "He loves you! Do not doubt it!"

I was angry. I was angry with Charlie. Not just for breaking my sister's heart, but for being an absolute tosser and being weak, bending to the will of others. Yes, no doubt it was Caroline and Darcy who influenced him.

"No doubt Caroline or Darcy put some idea in his head Jane. But I believe he loves you," I whispered the last bit, rubbing her back.

"Even if he does love me," she looked at me sadly, "What's the use? He's not here."

…...

Jane was still crushed. I was going to hunt Charlie down and kick his arse. Seriously, I was going to watch a tutorial on castration and...well it's safe to say he won't ever have kids.

She constantly checked the phone for any messages and moped around in a baggy t-shirt and sweats. Seriously, she was turning into me! She'd completely let herself go.

"W-worst of all," her bottom lip had trembled, "I-I had to f-find out from his s-sister."

Jane still thought Caroline and Darcy were too good to be behind it and felt no resentment towards them. But I bet Caroline wet her pants with joy whilst typing her that e-mail. Bitch.

"Check the answer phone would you Lizzy!" Jane called.

I sighed and said I would. There were no messages from Charlie, but there was one from...George Wickham.

"Hi, um Lizzy, I know I've been a total dick and didn't turn up to the dance thingy, and er, didn't call to even say I wasn't going. That was really bad of me. Listen, I'm going to be out of town for a while. Maybe we could catch up in a couple of months ti-" I quickly pressed delete.

What a bastard. No he did not call to inform me he wasn't going to be there.

I slumped back in my chair, nothing was going well at all. I mean, sorry to moan, but that little sissy Charlie Bingley has abandoned Jane,-let us not forget he got his sycophant of a sister to do it- Wickham stood me up and there's no way I'll give him another chance, and then there's the whole fact that me and Charlotte had a huge fight and now she's moving to Kent with Collins. And on top of that, I have no idea how I'm going to leave Jane when I go to Uni next week.

Yes, I am royally screwed.

…...

"Listen Lizzy," Jane said to me, as we sat with yet another Chinese takeaway, "I've decided that this pathetic moping can not go on for any longer. It is unfair to myself that I feel like he still has such a large hold over me."

"It's good to move on Jane," I nodded hesitantly, "But don't completely put him out of your head. I know he lov-"

"I have decided to go to New York. With Aunt Helen and Uncle Philip," she cut me off, looking at me dead on. The sadness in her eyes almost broke my heart. Hang on! New York?

"How? Wait Jane, why?" I asked puzzled.

"Well, I know we're going through to Mum and Dad's this weekend, and they're there already. I told mum about Ch- about things...and Aunt Helen said I could come with her."

"But Jane! Bingley's there. I thought..." I trailed off.

"No Lizzy," she said sternly, "I'm not going for him. I'm going for me. Besides, I've heard it's really nice in the autumn," she finished off, trying to paste on a smile.

"Fine, OK," I nodded, a plan forming in my mind, "Go there and let them be aware that you're there and...just see where it leads..."

I sat down later that evening and it suddenly hit me. What the hell was I going to do whilst Jane was away? No Jane, no Wickham, no Charlotte...

The thought of making up with Charlotte had been floating around in my head for the past couple of days, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I mean, she had fully insulted me too hadn't she? But then I guess it was because she felt humiliated and hurt by my reaction. Don't get me wrong Collins is creepy as hell, but I think I should have been more understanding. What if that was the last time I would ever see her? I mean, she's moved down to Kent, we've had a huge fight and neither of us have contacted each other since.

The thought makes me feel sick.

…...

By nine I was convinced. I knew what I had to do. I had to swallow my pride and be the first to offer the olive branch.

I dialled the number and waited with bated breath.

"Hello? Lizzy is that you?" her voice asked. She didn't sound too angry. She even sounded hopeful.

I waited a couple of seconds. What was I supposed to say?

"Lizzy?"

"Charlotte," I tried to sound cheerful, "I'm ringing to say I'm sorry. I'd be more than happy to visit you."

(A/N: Please review!)


	12. Backtrack

(A/N: OK, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages! Please forgive me, I've probably already been nominated for the least up to date author on fanfic. But, from now on, apart from this time, I think I'll be updating on Fridays and Tuesdays. I let you know when that changes. So, expect an update this Friday. Fingers crossed!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, or any of the characters in it, Jane Austen does. I do not won Buzz Light Year, or Facebook.

Chapter 12

Ever since Jane left, this apartment has been like a bloody minefield. I'm telling you, some days I just get in from work, undress, chuck my clothes on the floor, and then go in the shower. Seriously, I'm not sure I can actually invite people over. And do you want to know the scariest thing about it? Nope? Well I'm going to tell you anyway; she's only been gone one day. Yep. One day. One day, and it looks like a Mother-Bennett-tastic missile has hit the place.

It doesn't matter that much though, this is my last day of work before I leave to go and see Charlotte (yay!) and then I go on straight to Uni. It was actually quite sweet, how Dad kept offering to drop me off, but I told him he could help me next time I come back, or visit me later in the the term.

Anyway, as I managed to hop, skip and jump over the many death traps that were scattered over the place, I was haphazardly chucking things into a suitcase. See, this is the other reason I wish Jane was still here. She could do this kind of thing really well. I'd already packed my stuff for Uni. Yep, all five cases and 8 storage boxes of it.

Suddenly the phone started to ring, I made a dash to get it, but in the process, the heel of my shoes got caught on something and I went tumbling down, arms flailing all over the place. I looked down only to see it was a pretty lacey number; a black bra that had a matching pair of knickers; that were no doubt on the other side of the invaded planet, that is my bedroom.

I grabbed the phone once I'd recovered from my very strenuous injuries, (and had stopped cursing at a volume that would no doubt wake up the old lady upstairs) I had the terrible misfortune of looking up at the clock. It was 8.00.

"Fuck it," I hissed, before hopping to the other side of the room, frantically, whilst nursing my damaged leg, and somehow managed to grab my bag on my way. I almost tripped over the post and was about to walk straight past, when I realised that one envelope had the 'Darcy International Corporation' stamp on it.

"Jackpot," I grinned. My paycheck.

I just managed to remember in time that there was simply no room to do a victory dance-as that would require a risk assessment- as I ripped open the envelope, only to have my face fall when I saw the printed text, and Darcy's signature at the bottom.

"Darcy," I managed to spit out through my fury, not managing to think coherently, "Must die."

…...

I was literally on the warpath as I marched into work. I'm not even joking. I'm pretty sure I saw people look at me in general terror as I stormed in. It was like I was some tornado just spiralling on by. I'm pretty sure there was foam gathering at the corners f my mouth. Eww.

"Morning Lizzy," Bill from accounts said nervously, as he squeezed in the lift, beside me.

"Bill," I spoke in a clipped tone as I nodded at him. God, I bet my face looked like a cow's arse. Darcy's arse. No wait, nothing could look as good as that. Wait what? Lizzy just shut up. Eyes on the prize.

The lift made that annoying little pinging noise that always drives me nuts before the doors opened and I was out of there so quickly, I almost walked straight into the doors. Bearing in mind this was with the entire administration team behind me. Yup that's me, Lizzy Bennett. Oh wait, is that my cue to leave?

I kept clenching and unclenching my fists as I strode towards his office. Breathe in. Breathe out. Keep that blood flowing girl.

"Alright where is he? Lemme at him." I all but growled, at poor Grace, Darcy's PA, as I flexed my muscles.

"Where's who?" replied a very bewildered looking Jane.

"Darcy, who else?" I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Darcy? Oh Mr Darcy," she smiled in recognition, "He's gone away," she said matter of factly.

Bam. "What?" I asked hand on hip, "Away? What do you mean 'away'?"

"He went away, him and Mr Bingley, to check out the offices in New York," Grace explained.

All was silent, as she looked at me with a kind smile, expecting me to say something. I didn't. Darcy was away. Away.

She waved a hand in front of my face, "Would you like me to call him about it dear?"

"Um...yes. Thanks," I nodded in a daze, "Sorry, I have to go," and I grabbed my stuff and high tailed it out of there, as quickly as I could. Of course I had to bang into the glass doors in the process.

…...

I braced my hands onto the boot, as I hoisted myself up onto it, whilst Lydia watched in horror, "So," I said casually, "Darcy's gone."

"Um Lizzy? I don't think you'll get the boot to shut by sitting on it," Lydia said looking disinterested, as she leant against the wall, chipping her nail varnish off.

"Yeah, I mean he's gone but..." I trailed off, as I pushed down on the car boot as much as I could, "I don't know. I mean of course I'm releived. Of course. He's a total pain in the arse, obviously, don't get me wrong. But, eurghh, I-don't-know, eurghh," my voice went all strained as I repeatedly shoved down on the boot, "It feels weird not-having-him-here-you-know," I managed to push out as I used all my strength to shut the boot, "It's almost like-I don't know! When he's here, I'm like 'take that stick out your arse' but when he's gone...what do you think Lyds?... eurghh! What-the hell-is-with-this-bloody-boot!" I bounced up and back down on the boot, but when I looked up at Lydia, her jaw had dropped to the floor and she just looked mildly repulsed, "What?"

"Dude, are you humping the car boot?" she asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"What? No!" I scowled, trying again "I'm-trying-to-shut-the-boot-because-my-bloody-suitcase-is-too-big,"

"Lizzy!" She looked scandalised, "Stop it, people are starting to stare!"

"What?" I jumped down from the boot, "Look I'm sick of your whining, you're supposed to be helping me. You know, I always thought you were a colossal pain in the neck, but now my opinion of you is much lower."

But I still brushed my self down self consciously. I did just see an old lady looking worriedly out of her window.

"Huh?" Lydia looked confused, "Is this another one of your sarcastic comments that fail epically? And you think I'm whining? Pah," she scoffed, "You're one to talk. You're always Darcy this, Darcy that. Face up to it sis: you are warm for Darcy's form," she said the last bit with a giggle, shaking her hips in what she probably thought was a saucy manner, but actually resembled a person with a severe twitch of the lower regions.

"Please remove yourself from my driveway, my street, this country, then this world and then this universe," I said totally deadpan.

In the end, it took me another hour to get the boot closed, but yep, Lydia only stayed for another five minutes after the boot humping incidence. It was because I had to pack for Charlotte's and Uni, because I was was going to go there straight afterwards, and I forgot my Buzz Light Year alarm clock at the last minute. Don't ask, it was a present from Jane.

So everything was running reasonably smoothly, I'd made it into Kent, I just had to find Rosings Park. Apparently Collins lived on the same grounds as his boss. Ack, imagine living on the same grounds as Darcy...shut up brain. Anyway, technically, he's not my boss any more. But then. Disaster struck. I was just ambling down a country lane, when yes, you guessed it, my car boot popped open. Honestly, the most embarrassing thing ever. Apart from when mum got pissed and started to sing Mariah Carey on the kitchen table. I had to pull into the side of the road, and obviously, I couldn't 'boot hump' in the middle of a country lane, and to make matters worse, I hadn't a flying fuck where I was.

I frantically rang Charlotte, standing guard by the boot in case anyone stole anything. Because you know, there was some valuable stuff in there. Like term papers, and Buzz Light Year clocks.

"Lizzy? Whereabouts are you?" I heard Charlotte's voice when she picked up. Surprisingly, she actually sounded reasonably happy.

"Um, that's the thing Char..."

"Aw Lizzy please tell me you're not lost..."

Silence.

"Aw fuck! It's due to snow soon, this means I'm going to have to come and rescue you doesn't it?" she sounded like my mother.

"Yup," I replied with a smirk, "And there's one other slight technical hitch."

"What have you done? You haven't smashed the car in again have you?" she laughed.

"Hey, that was Darcy's fault! No, it's just, well...I packed loads, so my boot kind of...you know...popped open?"

The next five minutes were spent by Charlotte laughing hysterically down the phone at my expense.

"Are you done now?" I huffed.

"Alright, alright, you moody cow, whereabouts are you? Any landmarks?" She giggled.

"Um...I'm beside a pub called the Rose and Crown," I told her.

"Great, see you later you mad boot humper," she laughed again.

"Oh but I'm your boot humper Charlotte," I said seductively.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said disgusted.

"Aw diddums."

She hung up.

Twenty minutes later, I was still freezing my tits off, and better still, it started to snow. Yay. And don't get me wrong, I love the snow. But now?

I'd gone to look and see if Charlotte's car was coming, but when I turned around, I literally shat myself.

"Hello Elizabeth," were the two single words he uttered.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I all but shouted at him, exasperated Hey, it had been a stressful day.

"It's nice to see you too," he smirked, that silly sexy-wait what? Sexy? No. Completely unsexy. Jeez. What the hell is going on with me?

"Darce! I found a parking space!" someone shouted, and I turned around to see a man running up to us, with blonde shaggy hair and cute blue eyes. He had a similar build to Darcy, but he didn't have the same frown that was permanently etched onto Darcy's miserable face, or the same stick up his arse.

He turned to me, and with a sly smirk, said, "So you're the famous Elizabeth Bennett."

"Famous?" I asked puzzled. And slightly worried.

He merely laughed cheekily, and shook my hand, "Hi Elizabeth, I'm Rich, or Richie. But never Richard."

"Hi Rich," I smiled-albeit a little flirtatiously, but hey, if a girl can't pull on a country lane, where can she pull? "I'm Lizzy. If you don't mind me asking, who are you exactly, and what the hell are you doing here?"

"Right, lets get going," Darcy said in a clipped tone, scowling before he turned and saw my boot, "Well, well well," he raised an eye brow at me, "Rich, unload half of her boot into ours, call someone to tow her car and then we'll set off."

I was left standing there, as he started to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait," I was on the point of madness, "Tow my car? And you still haven't told me what you're doing here? And if you think I'm going anywhere with you!"

"Did Charlotte not tell you?" Darcy looked confused. It almost made him look adorable. OK brain, just shut up.

"What?" I put my hands on my head, as he stared at me piercingly, "How come your with Charlotte? You just turn up in the middle of no where and...?

"Catherine De Bourg also lives in Rosings Park, our aunt," Rich filled in helpfully.

"Just one moment," I smiled at him, before a jogged around behind the bushes, "AARGH!" I screamed out, venting all of my frustration, "All done," I smiled calmly, and was about to turn back, when I saw a four by four parked in front of me, with two freaking petrified kids, looking at me like I was bonkers, their parents covering their eyes.

Shit. When I walked back and re joined them, Rich was practically on the floor laughing at my little performance, where as Darcy just stood there annoyingly, with his eye brow raised, again. God, I wish he would stop doing that.

"Finished?" he smirked.

"Yes, thanks," I stuck out my tongue at him, and walked over to the car.

As I walked away, I vaguely heard Rich say hysterically, "I like her Will," and Darcy give his usual guffaw.

In the end, Darcy insisted that we all travel in one car, his, while my car was towed to Charlotte's. You know, just to be over the top. He drove of course, and the three of us sat in awkward silence. Agonizing.

"So..." Rich said, looking between us both, "I heard the last time you to were in a car together you crashed," He gave a nervous laugh. But this ceased, when Darcy and I, just turned and looked at him in unison.

"Not funny? No? Sorry," he put his hands up, "Too soon to joke."

It was silence again afterwards, apart from Darcy drumming his hands against the steering wheel, making me turn and glare at him. He caught me and just stared back. It was weird, just staring back at his brown eyes. They almost looked honest.

But then alarm bells started to sound, as a wry smile spread over his face, and he said, "Of course, it was really Elizabeth's fault."

"What the hell? We've been through this! If you hadn't grabbed the bloody steering wheel when I-"

"Oh please!" Darcy laughed, well more like scoffed, "You were driving like an mad woman on crack!"

"You know, right now, I need something only you can provide," I snarled, "Your absence."

"Oh, how mature," he smirked, "You had my absence. I left. It was you that chose to come to Charlotte's."

"Bu-"

"Ooh, damn, of course," he grinned, "You didn't realise I was Catherine De Bourg's nephew? Someone hasn't been doing their research," he looked at me with mock severity

"Bu-But," I bit my lip.

"Lizzy Bennett, with nothing to say," Darcy laughed, he looked at Rich, who's jaw had dropped as he had been looking between the two of us since the beginning of our squabble, his head flicking between us, like he was watching a tennis match, rather than a verbal sparring one. "Oh don't look so surprised Rich," Darcy said, looking annoyingly amused, "I told you what she was like."

He what?

Rich smirked, "Yes I've heard some blinders. Apparently you dubbed him the village idiot, and told him he needed to get his head out his arse. What can I say, you've summed up everything I've been trying to express to him for years."

Suddenly Darcy didn't look so calm and collected. He had a scowl on his face, and his hands kept twitching. I swear there were sparks flying. And I liked it. Him being angry though, nothing else.

"Yeah, and even then, I said it would be a tight squeeze, because his head is so bloody enormous," I took my revenge.

Rich threw his head back with uproarious laughter.

"I like you Rich, people say I've got taste, but I like you," I smirked, making him wink.

"Are you quite finished," Darcy asked pointedly.

"Ummm...nope," I laughed.

"How you ever try and remain professional at work, I'll never know," he shook his head, "Maybe you should work on that, professionalism and sarcasm are not two things that go together Elizabeth. I make sure that a certain degree of it is upheld outside of work, so I don't slip up in the office."

"Um OK Darcy," I said pissed.

Rich, sensing there was going to be another fireworks display, started grinning like a child.

"You know I'm impressed Darcy," I grinned sarcastically, "I've never met such a small mind, in such a big head before."

"Ooohh," Rich said from the back-seat, "Do you want some aloe Vera for that burn?"

Darcy just turned and gave him a look.

"Seriously, how did you put up with him in London?" Rich asked me.

"Well...I have a certain mantra," I began naughtily, "Love your enemies, it pisses them off. Oh and I almost forgot, Darcy, what the hell are you trying to pull with my pay check?"

"What about it?" he asked shortly.

"Why am I only being paid for one months work, when I've been at Darcy International for three months?" I asked crossly. How could I have forgotten to yell at him about that.

"Well Elizabeth," he furrowed his brow, "As stated under the temporary undergrad clause; junior office workers only get paid for their final month, as this is the point where they take on actual cases. Before this point, they are just completing work that unpaid interns could do. Have you not read our terms and conditions. You signed them," he turned and looked at me in an accusatory way.

"Are you always this stupid, or are you making a special effort today?" I spat back.

"Just for you Elizabeth," Darcy bent his head and smirked at me.

"For your information, Fitzwilliam," I smiled smugly, when I saw his face change at the use of his first name, "I-"

"Ooh, she pulled the first name card," Rich grinned goofily from the back seat, as he observed our foreplay.

"I did read the terms and conditions," I said confidently, "I'll show you when we get there."

"And I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement," Darcy smiled sincerely. Yuck.

I nodded suspiciously.

"...When you realise that I am right; it was written down," he said smugly.

"Sweet mother of all that is good and pure!" I screamed, as both Darcy and Rich howled with laughter.

"The universe is laughing behind your back Lizzy," Rich winked.

"Piss off," I mumbled grumpily, "Maybe it is. How is it that I have to spend another weekend with Darcy, after we'd just got rid of him?!"

Darcy rolled his eyes, but I could have sworn I saw some hurt there, as his gaze lingered on me, "Face up to it Elizabeth, you know you don't mean that."

"Oh I'm sorry," I put my hand on my heart dramatically, and looked at him like a lovestruck teenager would, "I feel so miserable without you, it's almost like having you here!"

"Ah well Elizabeth, the pleasure's all mine," he smirked, keeping his eyes ahead.

"Honestly Darcy, you should do some soul searching, you might just find one!" I sniggered.

"Oh ha ha," Darcy scoffed, staring determinedly at the front mirror of the car, before something caught his eye and he turned around.

"What the- Rich!" Darcy glared in a fashion that made even me feel scared, but when I turned around, I wasn't exactly ecstatic either.

Without myself or Darcy noticing, Rich had whipped out his phone, and appeared to be videoing our verbal sparring. Oh OK, me attacking Darcy.

When he realised he'd been caught, he just shook his head with a smug smile, "I just think this is something G should see. Honestly, I have never seen Darcy so whipped in my life. In fact...I don't think I've ever seen Darcy whipped..." he winked.

"Rich, give me the god damn phone now," Darcy said in a deadly voice.

"Actually..." Rich tilted his head, before tapping the screen a couple of times.

"Rich! Cut it out!" Even I was getting a little nervous. How long had he been filming us?

"I'm telling you I'll cut out you're insides and feed them to the devil," Darcy growled at Richard, still managing to drive the car.

"Hey, that sounds like something I would say!" I giggled, "Sorry," I found myself saying, when he turned and looked at me like I was a philistine.

"Richard fuc-"

Darcy was cut off by the delightful sound of Richard's happy-go-lucky voice, "Oops," he widened his eyes innocently, "Look what Richie did?" he turned the phone around, to show us his latest facebook upload: me and Darcy.

Great. Just what I wanted. The whole world to see me and Darcy, and our alleged chemistry. What I was even more bewildered by was: if actually did have chemistry.

The next few moments were spent by me and Rich looking to gage Darcy's reaction.

He looked like he wanted to kill a man. He looked at Rich, and then his eyes flicked to me. What the hell was he looking at me for? His eyes bore into mine beseechingly, and he almost looked like he was going to cry.

"Cheer up Darcy," I laughed nervously, "Eyes on the road."

Without a word, Darcy pulled into a service station and there was an aura of steely silence.

"Oooh," Rich looked down, "Shit's going down," he smirked.

In what seemed like the most awkward silence ever, we got out of the car, and I don't even know why I got so angry. I got my seatbelt stuck in the door, and in typical Darcy fashion, the man himself got pretty impatient.

"You know we haven't got all day Elizabeth," he ran his hands through his hair.

God, why did he have to sound like he was scolding me like a child? "You know, if you killed everyone who you'd pissed off, it wouldn't be murder: it would be the apocalypse"

"Oooh, and ladies and gentlemen, the lion is onto a flying start. One nil," Rich spoke into an imaginary microphone, making Darcy roll his eyes.

He simply made no response, which made me even more angry. Damn, why couldn't I get no reaction? "Aw Darcy, don't let you're mind wander, it might get lost," I smirked as evilly as I could. I knew I was being bitchy, but for some reason I didn't care. Blame it on the company.

"Oh, Darcy's mind has plenty to wander to," Richard teased, causing Darcy to shoot him a warning glare.

"What?" I asked. An unfamiliar feeling beginning to churn up inside of me.

Rich grinned at me, "Darcy has a bit of a crush."

"Oh what, do they have matching pogo sticks up their arse. One for him, and one for her?" I asked shakily, something inside of me making my stomach churn.

"Bloody hell Richard, can you-"

"Oh I'm sorry," Rich held his hands up. He didn't look sorry. "It's not a bit of a crush. He's in love."

Wh-wh-wait. Darcy? In love? Darcy. In love. It hit me like a sweeping blow to the stomach.

When I looked up, it was only to find Darcy staring at me again. My usual reserve sarcastic remark didn't slip off my tongue. It just got lost.

I don't know why though; it's not like I'm jealous. I admire very greatly this woman, to put up with such an arse. It's not like I care. Nope, not at all.

…...

When we arrived, it was pitch black, but Rosings Park was still every bit as menacing as I expected it to be. It's silhouette loomed over us as we approached and I found myself getting very uncomfortable about the various...um gargoyles.

The rest of the journey had been awkward, so it was a relief when Charlotte came running out and launched herself at me. Even if Collins was there too.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! I can't believe you're here!" She squealed.

I hugged her back as enthusiastically as I could, I smiled.

But when she pulled back her smile faltered, "What's up Liz-bear ? You seem a little off."

"Oh nothing," I waved her off and went to grab my bags, only to see Darcy had already taken them into the house. Gentleman.

"So where's the infamous Lady Catherine?" I asked, grinning a little too widely.

"Oh, she'll be eating with us tomorrow," Charlotte smiled, "She is hysterical, she's got all sorts of girls line up for Darcy. We're in for a treat, eh Liz?" she nudged me, "Liz?"

"Oh, yeah right!" I laughed nervously.

"You OK?" she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, peachy," I nodded breathlessly, "Actually, could I just go to the bathroom?"

"Sure," she said, looking at me dubiously, "Upstairs and first on the left."

…...

Oh my actual God, get a grip of yourself Lizzy, I told myself. Why the hell would you care about Darcy face? It's not like he's ever been decent. Well, apart from the time he went and got painkillers for Jane with me, danced with me at Netherfield, and just before when he- never mind. Such profanities! Missing Jane, is messing with your head.

I splashed some cold water over my face, in an attempt to clear my head, before leaving. Except nothing could ever be that easy.

As soon as I stepped out, I bumped almost instantaneously into Darcy's solid chest.

"Oh!" I shouted startled, as his hands reached out and grabbed me, before I fell against the wall.

I don't know if he was thinking the same thing, but I was remembering the last time we bumped into each other. It was very different.

His hands hadn't left my shoulders, as his eyes searched mine hesitantly. I'm pretty sure I resembled a gold fish, as I kept opening my mouth to speak, and then closed it again.

"Listen," I said finally, trying to break the silence that enveloped us. His hands still hadn't left my arms. My mind was screaming at me to pull away. "I'm sorry about the car journey. I was rude, and you'd really helped me out of a bad situation...so I guess...I-I-" I don't think I can do this. Can I actually apologize to Darcy

A half smile flitted across his face, as if he read my mind, "Can't quite say it, can you Lizzy?"

He just called me Lizzy. He never calls me Lizzy. Oh shut up you love starved, pathetic excuse for a woman.

I laughed bashfully, blushing, "I'm sorry."

He nodded, "That's quite alright," he smirked, but in a friendlier way. I know, crazy right? "You're forgiven."

Oh I'm forgiven? I'm the only one of us in the wrong? I opened my mouth to speak, but a large hand bit back any sour retort...making me retreat into shock again. Breathe Lizzy.

I looked up at his wide, dark eyes, looking down into mine, "Let's not say anything we might regret later."

A couple of seconds passed, and all I could think was: His hands are still on my shoulders. My back is against the wall. I can feel his breath on my face.

And in the the next moment, his large face, came swooping down, over my own.

…...


	13. Mistaken

(A/N: Massive apologies for the amount of time it's taken for me to update. I'd just like to make this clear: under no circumstances will I be giving up on this fanfiction. It may take me forever in between updates-hopefully not-but there will always be an update. This is my favourite fanfiction out of the three I've written.

I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen does. I don't own Fight Club, or the Sound of Music.

Chapter 13

I'm not one for temporary sanity sabbaticals. Or mental vacations, spontaneous disillusionment and impromptu lunacy. Even impulsively kissing tall, dark, handsome, arse holes.

But for a couple of seconds, I took leave of my senses.

Ok, that sounded way more sentimental than I intended.

His hands were either side of me, pressing me against the wall, and as his lips descended on mine, I silently prayed that this wasn't one of those lessons that life taught me; that I had no desire to learn from.

His lips were gentle at first, and brushed over mine sensuously. Ok this is getting way out of hand. His lips were not sensuous. Not at all. So my arms definitely did not slip around his neck, and my hands did not find their way into his coal black curls. No. His lips caressed mine, slowly massaging them, and it would be wrong, to say that I yielded, and moulded my body to his, until there was not a slither of air between us.

He groaned into the kiss, running his hands up and down my spine, those hands of his, certainly not leaving a trail of tingles in their wake.

And then he pulled away. The respite was obviously appreciated, as I suddenly realised what an atrocious invasion of my personal space it was. Unfortunately, it took a while for this thought for process. This was due the the inconvenience of his dark, blue, piercing eyes, gazing beseechingly into mine, seeming to search them for something.

Oh for God's sake Elizabeth; my sanity returned. What the hell had I done? My eyes widened as I looked down. I'd been fraternising with the enemy. Oh my God...Jane! He'd hurt my best friend, my soul sister for life, my beautiful Jane. In a sudden rush of fury, I pushed him away, as forcefully as I could; but he only seemed to move a centimetre or two, and looked undaunted. Stupid muscle.

"Elizabeth," he breathed, those mournful eyes, gripping mine.

"Don't," I shook my head, but I stopped as my head started to spin. I could hardly lay the blame fully on him, it was me too. But only a little bit.

I lifted my head up and looked at him, with the most indifferent look I could muster, "This can't happen again," I said coolly.

"But-" the soft look left his eyes, and a fiery, almost angry one replaced it.

"Jane," the word slipped out of my mouth, so it was almost like a whisper, but it's impact meant that that single syllable could have weighed a thousand tonnes.

He seemed to get the meaning of this word, and his eyes dropped to the floor. Was that in shame? Probably not.

The silence that enveloped us in the next few moments was deafening, and seemed to wrap around us, like a blanket, saturating the bubble that surrounded us; until the only thing left to be heard, was our ragged breathing.

"You're right, it was the most heinous mistake on my part," he said curtly.

My mouth dropped open in shock, how the hell dare he say that! Did he not realise, what the- When I looked up, I expected to see some kind of glare in his eyes, but his demeanour was completely calm, as if he hadn't said the most twattish thing ever.

I was about to spew a bit of verbal diarrhoea and slap that silly 'I've got no fucking idea of how offensive I am, please kick me up the arse' look off his face.

"Oy Lizzy Liz!" The raucous hoot of jovial Rich was much welcomed, and I plastered on a fake smile, before I turned to him, "Ooh, what's been going on here girlies?" He teased, sensing the tension in the air.

Darcy turned to glare at him menacingly.

Rich looked between us, practically bursting with glee at how awkward it was.

"I'm going to go and find Char," I tried to smile brightly, before wandering off.

The last thing I heard was the low baritone of, "Your timing is impeccable Rich."

And it would be quite wrong, sinful even, to say that that was the single most tenderest kiss, I had ever received.

…...

"Sooooo," Charlotte giggled, as she waltzed around the kitchen, like some magnificent, fairy, domestic goddess. Urgh, I retched. This is what country life does to you.

"Ah, shit," she hissed suddenly, pulling her hand away from the offensive, oven tray, upon which resided, a dozen burnt cookies. Maybe not a domestic goddess after all.

She turned to glare at me as I snorted, "Oh fuck off Lizzy," she pouted, before taking a swig, straight from a bottle of Pinot Grigio nearby, "Collins! Come and make the dinner!" she yelled.

Holy crap, that girl had him whipped!

"You drink too much, you swear to much, and you have questionable morals...you're everything I ever wanted in a best friend!" I giggled, pulling her into a bear hug. Yes, my rendez vous with Darcy was practically forgotten, good times ahead.

"Urgh Lizzy!" she squealed, but she hugged me back, "I thought I told you to lay off the Jack Daniels!"

"No can do sugar," I said in a deep voice.

God, I'd forgotten how fun it was to be with Charlotte, I'd missed her. I felt my eyes suddenly cloud over. I blame it on the drink.

"Aw Liz," she looked at me emotionally, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," I tried to smile, "Just missed you, that's all."

She pulled me into a maternal hug, and I had a little pansy sob, "I'm sorry for everything Char," I whispered.

She suddenly pulled away, and looked at me in worry, "Lizzy, I said it was fine, are you sure there's not something else wrong?" She looked me up and down, with a thoughtful look.

"No," I smiled politely, because there really wasn't anything else wrong, "No," I shook my head.

"Good," she grinned, "Because De Bourg is throwing me a bash for my birthday, and I refuse to let you sulk in the corner!"

A party? I grimaced.

"Oh don't look like that, you sod," she slapped me lightly, "I'm quite looking forward to it. We can slip some grass in the old biddy's hor d'oeuvre, she might smile!"

I laughed at this, feeling like I was stepping into a familiar room, as Char's humour was stellar.

"I haven't met her yet, but reports don't sound favourable," I smirked.

"Oh she is frightful, don't get me wrong," Charlotte said knowingly, "But I think somewhere, deep down, she does have a slither of humanity."

Why did I suddenly get the feeling that this slither of humanity was very, very deep down? In fact so deep down, one could almost say that it was non existent?

"Don't worry Lizzy, Rich will be there too," she snorted, "And Darcy," she added as an afterthought.

Darcy, there was a name that hadn't run trough my head a million times in the past hour.

"What's this I hear about Richie Rich?" The man himself swept into the room, with a look of the devil incarnate.

Darcy followed, looking furious about something, behind him. Ooh, naughty Richie. God I love that saint.

"Oh, I was just telling Lizzy about the delights of your Aunt," Charlotte smirked, before doing her magic domesticated fairy walk, to the top of the kitchen.

Rich through back his head with laughter, and said, "Aw Liz, don't worry, she's like a tabby cat. She'll purr if you give her a little scratch on the tummy. Especially if it's Darcy," he laughed at his own joke.

I snorted, "I didn't know you were De Bourg's bitch," I said to Darcy, passing it over as a joke, but I saw his eyes narrow.

He frowned, before saying curtly, "Kindly remember Elizabeth that I am her nephew, not as you would put it, 'her bitch.'"

Why on earth...An hour ago he was-well you know, and now... Patronizing git.

There was a short silence, as his clipped voice was a stark bloody contrast to the joking tone before.

Apart from Rich, who started sniggering to himself, imitating Darcy, "'Not as you would put it, her bitch."

"Perfect Rich," I giggled, "Not only did you manage to capture Darcy's 'I'm a git' tone of voice, but you successfully managed to make it look like you have a stick up your arse."

Charlotte snorted again.

"Good heavens woman," Rich pretended to look scandalised, "Have you read the guide to a Young Woman's Deportment? Snorting is a most atrocious way to behave! Back to the kitchen!" He barked.

I swear, that afternoon, I laughed until my cheeks hurt. Darcy kept shooting me brooding looks. There was no need to look at me like I was the bane of his existence. Hadn't he got our roles mixed up?

"Oooh Char," I said, suddenly buzzing with a fabulous idea. Because of course, I am fabulous.

"Yayss," Charlotte looked over at me, pretending to lower glasses onto her nose.

"Do you think we should have a little do for your birthday, the night before, you know, one where can...you know...get shit faced?"

"Brilliant idea Liz!" Rich jumped up and down, pointing at me, "This girl is amazing, and I bloody love her! Shit faced! Yah baby yah!"

Darcy's eyes narrowed again. God, I wish he would stop doing that. You know, judging me.

"Is he high?" I asked Charlotte in disbelief.

But it was Darcy that replied, "Almost certainly."

I almost laughed at this comment, before I remembered how I was in a strop with him.

But I must have given something away, as I saw Charlotte looking at me thoughtfully. I pretended not to notice.

"That sounds like a snazzy idea, Liz-bear," Charlotte smiled.

"Snazzy?" I screwed my nose up, "I thought you'd only been living with Colins for a month."

"Word to that," Rich tried to look serious, as he pounded his chest with his fist, shaking his head.

Charlotte snorted, "Freak."

"Slag," Rich shot back without missing a beat.

"Yep," Charlotte said huskily, leaning down over him, as he pretended to whimper, "But I'm _Colin's_ slag," she pulled away.

"Awww images!" I screamed, Rich reacting in the same way, "Never, ever, _ever _say anything like that again, urgh!" I jumped up and down, mangled images of Char and Collins, seeping into my mind.

"You're a cruel, cruel woman," Rich shook his head.

Charlotte just smirked smugly.

Meanwhile, Darcy just looked mildly amused, but as always, he retained that uptight composure. I was upholding my Hate Darcy campaign, however my feelings wavered when I noticed how tight his biceps were in that shirt, and how broad his shoulders were. Holy shit, just shut up.

"So," Charlotte clapped her hands together, "I quite like this idea of a little shebang. Lizzy you can cook-"

I groaned, slumping across the counter.

"-ah ah!" she pointed a finger at me, scolding me like I was I child.

I scowled in vain.

"-Rich, Darcy, you in?" she asked the others.

"I'm in baby, fuck yeah! Fuck yeah!" Rich repeatedly shouted this, pounding his fist in the air, making Darcy crack a smile. Well, what a surprising turn of events, he s_miles_. In fact, now he was laughing hysterically, as Rich said something very crude, that I won't repeat.

"And you, Darcy?" Charlotte asked, still laughing at Rich.

His smile disappeared and his gaze flicked to mine. Oh get a grip pansy-kins, I wasn't that much of a bottom dweller that he couldn't spend one night in my presence. Yack, not like that. But his gaze was elsewhere in an instant. Why was I disappointed?

"I'll pencil it in," he nodded, with a small smile.

I snorted, along with Rich, and Darcy looked at me sharply. Oh, he wasn't joking. I tried to hide my giggle, but it seemed to just escape out of me, until I was hysterical, holding onto the table for support. Rich and Char joined in, until we were holding onto the tables.

"Excuse me I do not see what is so funny," he said in his uptight baritone voice, making us laugh more hysterically.

And then this only intensified, when Collins suddenly ran in, in slacks- I repeat _slacks_-like a mad man, with his hands in the air, shrieking, "Charlotte! Charlotte! Ooh dear, the chickens have escaped again!" And he ran straight out into the back yard, crying like the plague was upon him.

Even Darcy cracked a grin here, and my breath almost caught, when he flashed a dazzling smile. It wasn't at me though, nothing in particular.

…...

"I have confidence in sunshine! I have confidence in rain!" I sang my heart out, as I sloshed a bit of white wine into the pan sizzling in front of me, "Whoops!" I jumped back from the cooker, when the sauce spat at me.

I licked the sauce off my finger and twirled around, doing a little jumping jive, taking a swig from the bottle.

I was then alerted to the presence of another, as I heard the low rumble of laughter, and I whirled around in shock, licking sauce off my finger again. My hand dropped to my side limply, as I saw Darcy, dressed in navy chinos, and a black shirt, tight in all the righ- tight in all the right what? Who in a what now?

"Oh please don't stop on my account," he was wearing a lopsided smirk, as he regarded me from the other end of the room, and I wiped my hands on my apron self consciously. I blushed, thinking of... well you know. No Lizzy, it didn't happen.

He simply stared at me for a while, and I was well...well I was getting a little freaked out.

"Um..?" I turned around and started to busy myself with things. I realised I still had the bottle of wine in my hands, and he must have seen me take a swig, "I like to cook with wine, and sometimes, I even add it to the food," I joked, trying to clear the air.

Rich bounded into the room with a happy grin, his nose moist and his tail wagging, "Where's the birthday girl?"

I felt relieved suddenly, as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I grinned, cringing at how false it felt, "Oh, just pimping herself up, upstairs," I added some paprika to the stock pot, making it crackle.

"And here she is, the woman of the hour!" Rich grinned, as Charlotte came in, in a black dress, with capped sleeves and tight all the way down until mid thigh.

"Give us a twirl Char!" I smiled, "21 tomorrow!"

She giggled, giving us a mock twirl, before saying, "Mmm, smells good Lizzy."

"Thankyou," I curtsied, before the door bell rang.

"Ill get that!" Charlotte said brightly, "That'll be Henrietta, Catherine's daughter!"

Oh, there's two of them.

…...

To be fair, Henrietta was lovely. I felt guilty for her judging her to harshly. She seemed to be very shy, and very sweet. I hoped Charlotte wouldn't corrupt her.

Collins was on fine form as per usual. I had the unfortunate displeasure of being seated beside the aforementioned twat, as he continued to prattle on about how Charlotte's pretty face, made up for her shitty cleaning skills. Mind you, it was a welcome distraction from Darcy, who sat opposite, and I could constantly feel his critical gaze.

"...and so you will quite find, dear little Charlotte now knows where the detergent is kept," he trailed off.

I clenched my hand around my fork, my jaw tensing, "Oh, you must be so proud," I smiled sweetly.

Everybody watched, amusedly, probably praying that Collins would shit in his panties.

"Ooh yes," he nodded eagerly, mistaking my sarcasm, obviously thinking I was interested, "Yesterday she attempted the cleaning of the lavatory!" He looked at her lovingly. Sod.

"Oh my!" I gasped, putting my hand to my mouth, "What an achievement, I'm still trying to master the on/off switch on the washing machine!"

Rich snorted, and I even heard Henri giggle.

"Oh it's quite simple Elizabeth," he nodded good naturedly, "But an easy mistake to make," he patted my arm, making sure he hadn't hurt my feelings.

"Oh Elizabeth is quite the proficient," I looked up in shock to see Darcy, of all people with a smirk on his face.

What was he up to?

"She seems to have managed to conquer the hardest of them all. The cooker," he feigned amazement, suppressing his smirk, as he spoked to Collins. Bloody hell, he's decided to use his sense of humour. Hell, I didn't know he had one! Well that's certainly something to consider.

"Yes, this is delicious Elizabeth," Darcy said.

I almost shat myself. Was this-c-cou-could this posiibly be Darcy? Being nice? I couldn't tell if he was serious or not because he was still looking at Collins, with that innocent look. He was definitely one to watch.

"Yes Lizzy, Darcy is quite adept to paying compliments," Rich grinned, "I realise it takes a while to sink in at first."

There was a round of laughter, and I felt like quite the little Nigella Lawson, when this was followed by more compliments, for my fine cuisine.

I was even starting to think that Darcy wasn't too bad, when Henrietta said, "William, how's you're friend Charles? Charles Bingley isn't it? You said he had gone to New York for a spell."

Ah yes. How could I forget? Just when you think someone isn't that bad, you're reminded, of why you decided the were a fat sod in the first place.

Darcy tensed, and I think he could feel my stare. Charlotte glanced at me with concern, but oh no. This was for Jane.

"Yes, he's sorting out a problem in the offices there. The majority of juniors are incompetent, so it's no wonder we have such a heavy workload," Darcy said seriously.

Everything went deathly silent after that, and Darcy's face suddenly flickered with realisation. He looked uncomfortable. Good. Bastard.

Even Rich, wasn't saying anything. The clang of knives and forks was the only thing to be heard, but in my head, I was seething mad with rage. Yes, I'd been quiet over the last few days, but now, I was furious.

"Oh?" I asked, feigning confusion, my voice trembling slightly.

Darcy was silent, as he moved his food around his plate. Then, suddenly, he looked up, the self assured look restored on his arrogant face, "Yes, actually, they managed to get half the paper work shipped to Tokyo."

"I'm sorry about that," I wasn't sorry. They could send it to Timbuktu, for all I cared. "It's just," I swallowed, "The majority of junior lawyers I worked with-as you do remember I am a junior lawyer working for you at the moment, don't you?" I looked at him patronizingly, watching his face cloud over.

"Way to go Darce," I heard Rich mutter, as he put his head in his hands.

Darcy shot him a fierce glare.

"If I may Elizabeth speak, I see where this is going-"

"Best to keep your mouth shut and let the world think you're a fool, rather than open your mouth and confirm it," I snapped.

"Aw man," Rich shook his head, "One nil Darce. One nil."

Everyone's eyes were on us, and I especially didn't like the look on Charlotte's face as she looked between the pair of us.

"Elizabeth I am perfectly able to speak-"

"The ability to speak, does not make anything you have to say intelligent," I snapped, before continuing more calmly, "I worked with people at your establishment, who gave their all, and got results, because they had skill. I'm not saying that sending paper work to Tokyo isn't daft, but it certainly doesn't make the majority of us incompetent."

Uh oh. He looked pretty mad.

"I'm perfectly aware of you and other junior lawyer's talents, but I think that some individuals are...lacking," he said tightly.

I stared back at him in defiance, as the room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. But I could feel my bottom lip trembling. Why did he have to ruin everything for Jane, and then belittle things that myself and my colleagues did?

"You OK Lizzy?" Charlotte asked concerned.

"I'm fine Char. Thanks," I tried to smile at her.

"You sure, you looked as if you could kill Darcy," Rich tried to coax a smile out of me.

"I'd never kill him, but I'd read his obituary with great pleasure," I replied, trying to hide how upset I was.

Rich threw his head back with laughter, Charlotte did a half hiccup, half snort-it was the wine she said- and Henrietta choked on her dinner. Very satisfying. Collins didn't know where to look, but I could have sworn I saw Darcy's lips twitch into a smile. Almost.

"So Darcy, I hear you have an estate in the countryside," Charlotte said, once we'd all calmed down.

"Oh yes, Darce is very fond of nature," Rich grinned impishly.

"A Love of nature? In spite of what it's done to you?" I smirked smugly.

"Ha ha, Elizabeth," Darcy smirked, "Yes Charlotte, Pemberly is my childhood home, it still is now. It always feels like a shame to leave it."

"Ah well, some cause happiness wherever they go, others whenever they go," I commented lightly, as I took a sip of wine.

"Ah Elizabeth, you are on fine form tonight. Always the sarcasm," Darcy sighed, but still with a dry smile. Why was he smiling, he was supposed to be in a ball on the floor.

"Sarcasm is my bodies natural response to stupidity. Besides, I'm not sarcastic all of the time. Sometimes I'm sleeping," I cocked my glass at him.

"Touche," he smirked. Damn it. Stop being so calm.

The conversation then drifted to what film we were going to watch later.

"I want fight club!" Rich whined.

"Don't talk about fight club." Charlotte and I both turned to mock glare at him in unison.

"Oooh, soz," he held his hands up.

"What about you Darce, lost in thought?" Rich looked sympathetically at Darcy.

No sympathy from me thank you very much. "Always finds himself lost in thought, it's unfamiliar territory."

"Lizzy," Charlotte admonished me, "Say sorry."

I looked at Darcy's smug little face. No.

"Lizzy..." she warned, kicking me under the table.

"Ow Charlotte, why are you kicking me?" I batted my eyelashes innocently.

"Fine," I sighed, "Darcy, I am incredibly sorry for being bitchy," I simpered.

"It's quite alright," he nodded, pretending to be serious.

I smiled at Charlotte cheekily, "There," I stuck my tongue out.

"And how graciously it was done!" Charlotte sighed, before looking depressed, "Another year older," she sunk into her chair.

"Oh Char, birthdays are good. They're good for your health! Studies have shown that people who have more birthdays, are more likely to live longer."

"Ha bloody ha," she rolled her eyes, but I saw her smile secretly, "In fact, I can't wait until I'm an old biddy, so I can pretend to be senile, and not try and please everyone all of the time."

"Ah, pleasing everyone is impossible, pissing everyone off is a piece of cake," Rich nodded wisely, "It's true you know," he said, mock insistingly, when Charlotte laughed.

"I just feel, you know I'm 23, and what have I accomplished?" Charlotte grimaced.

"Aah!" Rich slumped in his chair, "Ye old pity me!"

"Shush!" Charlotte scolded, as she laughed at him, "I mean, I speak one language, I'm only an intern at the firm and I've never done anything...you know."

"Never fear Char, you know where the detergent is," I said, making her laugh, "And even Collins says that that is a massive achievement."

"Yes Charlotte dear, you are a most lovely and darling wife," Collins smiled at her, and I felt a rush of respect for him. What a sweetie, he wasn't that bad. I'll even forget about the leer.

"Yeah Charlotte, though I speak three languages, they are English, sarcasm and profanity," I squeezed her arm, "It'll all turn out right. The work you do matters more than you know."

As I was cheering up Charlotte, what was creeping me out, was seeing Darcy staring at me strangely. I decided to ignore it.

"What about you Lizzy, off to university again! You are amazingly clever," Charlotte said.

"Oh I know," I said sarcastically, "No seriously, sometimes I forget to put bread in the toaster before I press the button."

Darcy started to chuckle at this, and I gave him a weird look, but he didn't look away.

"You ready for shit loads of work?" Charlotte giggled.

"Oh don't worry, I'm on 500mgs of Fukitol," I shrugged.

…...

As we saw everyone out at the end, I finally realised how tired I was. My shoulders slumped, and I barely noticed that everyone had walked past, and the only person near was...yep you guessed it: Darcy.

"Thankyou for a pleasant evening," he said simply, after he stared at me for a while, with that strange look on his face.

Seriously, I was starting to wonder if Charlotte had written 'CRAP BAG' on my head in my sleep.

"You're welcome," I giggled, God he was so uptight.

He put a hand on my shoulder and I tensed, suddenly noticing how gorgeous he was. Nope, I noticed that a long time ago... His hand rose to my shoulder in a caress, and I inhaled sharply.

"Lizzy, that's them all gone I think oh-" Charlotte came bounding around the corner, "Am I-"

"No, I was just leaving," Darcy snatched his hand away from me, as if I had the plague.

Charlotte's eyebrows rose, and I shook my head.

Was it weird that I felt disappointed by the loss of contact? Yes. But it was probably due to the amount of alcohol I'd consumed.

"See you soon Darcy," I smiled politely.

"Well, I'll see if I can pencil you in," he smirked, before walking out.

"Don't even start," I held up my hand to Charlotte, leaving her standing in the corridor like a smug git.

…...

Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
